


The Little Green Riding Hood and the Huntress

by Bambou_137



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Love, Psychology, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambou_137/pseuds/Bambou_137
Summary: France, 1901, at the heart of the Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes region, a young girl is going to make an unexpected meeting which is going to change her life for ever.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Overwatch: Widowtracer, WidowTracer





	1. A bloody meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Support:  
> \- Instant Gaming wishlist: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3   
> \- Paypal: paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr…\  
> \- Utip: utip.io/bamboo
> 
> TWITTER (keep up to date on the progress of the fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> For a better reading experience, listen background musics. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France, 1901, at the heart of the Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes region, a young girl is going to make an unexpected meeting which is going to change her life for ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support:  
> \- Instant Gaming wishlist: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal: paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr…\  
> \- Utip: utip.io/bamboo
> 
> TWITTER (keep up to date on the progress of the fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> OW characters: ©Blizzard  
> Original story: ©ME

**Music:[Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST - Main Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuofG8a7EEk)**

Once upon a time, on a cold rainy autumn night, at the heart of a dark forest of Alpine mountain, a girl running at a brisk pace in the middle of trees. She carried for only clothes only a cotton shirt, a canvas pants, a pair of boots and a coat topped with a hood. Far off, muffled cries were listened, a small group of villagers armed with rifles, would run such a wolf pack in pursuit of a prey.  
  
 **One of the villagers:** \- She was not able to be far fine, let us find there!  
  
 **Other villager:** \- When we shall put the hand on this small scraping, she will regret having been born!  
  
The girl heard her heart to beat in 100 at the hour, she knew the disastrous goes out which was reserved for her if she was taken. Taking advantage of her small size, she used the vegetation and the darkness to escape the sight of her prosecutors. Regrettably, it was not sufficient, a hunting dog thrown on her heels attacked her suddenly from behind by bitting the leg, bringing down her on the ground. The girl turned around while the dog tried to bite her(it) into the throat(breast). The girl used the arm to protect herself, the dog pushed its fangs profoundly in her forearm. At the time, the girl gave a cry of pain which tore the darkness, and alerted her prosecutors.  
  
 **Villager:** \- Hector found her! Let's go!  
  
Suddenly, the dog pushed a muffled cry, when the prosecutors arrived, the girl had disappeared, only the dog, soaking in a pool of blood, a slashed blow, was lying on the ground.  
  
 **Villager:** \- Damn it! My best dog! She is going to pay it to me! I am going to dismember her living being and to stuff her!  
  
 **Team leader:** \- The blood is still fresh, she is not far. (Sweeping neighborhood) There!  
Tracks of blood! She left in this direction! Forward!  
  
Meanwhile, a little farther, the young fugitive tried to run with great difficulty. Her leg and arm stained with blood terribly made her suffer, at every step, a lightning pain traveled her the body. Little by little, her strengths abandoned her, she knew that she could not run away anymore for a very long time. Finally arrived at the edge of a river, at an end of strength, she hid behind a dead tree trunk, squeezing in her hand a hunting knife still covered with some blood of the dog which she had just killed. She discreetly took a look over her thin hiding place and perceived the light of torches, her prosecutors got closer with large steps. The girl curled up on the ground, crossing her hands on her head, closed eyes and did not move anymore. The villagers arrived near the brook.  
  
 **Team leader:** \- The tracks of blood stop there, she is very close by! Let us search the zone!  
  
The villagers beat bushes and ferns with the butts of their rifles in search of the girl. The girl stayed in ball like a hedgehog, trembling. She knew that crossing the brook would make of her an easy prey, she could make nothing of other than remain hidden hoping that her prosecutors go away. Regrettably, her clothes dipped by the rain protected her few from the cold, so that she began sneezing, so alerting her prosecutors of her presence.  
  
 **Team leader:** \- Did you hear that? She is there!

**Music (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST - Mortal Sin):<https://youtu.be/oSs9H1ANmL4>**

The girl, trembling with terror, squeezed hardly in the hand her knife, ready to defend herself, if she had to die this night, that would not certainly be without fighting. The villagers got closer to her hiding place, when suddenly, a shot rings. One of the villagers collapsed on the ground, mown by a bullet in full heart, the empty and wide open eyes.  
  
 **Villager:** \- Thomas! (Putting the hand on the still hot body of his companion) Shit! He died!  
  
 **Team leader:** \- Be careful! We are not alone!  
  
Suddenly, a new shot rang, another villager collapsed, mowed by a bullet right in the head, his brain spread on the ground, the blood spattering on sheets.  
  
 **Villager:** \- My God! Guillaume!  
  
 **Team leader:** \- Stay on your guard! If something moves, shoot!  
  
 **Villager:** \- But what's going on?!  
  
 **Team leader:** \- I know nothing about it! Especially stay calm!  
  
The fear gained little by little the group, every man pointed his rifle in search of the mysterious shooter, the finger on the trigger, ready to fire. A new shot rang, touching one of the men to the neck, he collapsed on the ground, the hand on the bullet hole to try to stop the bleeding.  
  
 **Villager:** \- Fuck! Julien!  
  
The waltz of the shots continued during of long minutes, mowing the villagers one after the other. Panicked, some fired blind towards the origin of the shots, hoping vainly to reach the shooter, but every new dead man, the shooting resulted from a different place, the shooter seemed to move like a ghost at night, a ghost armed with a very real rifle ... After several minutes, the macabre symphony stopped, a deathly silence beat down then on the bank sprinkled with corpses, there was not more than a leader of the group, armed with its juxtaposed hunting gun.  
  
 **Team leader:** \- Go show yourself, bastard! What is it? You are afraid of coming to face me?  
  
 **(female voice):** \- Very-well. Because you ask to me for it so politely...  
  
 **Team leader:** \- Uh? What?  
  
A big and slender female silhouette took shape then between trees, completely dressed in black and red, carrying a rifle over the shoulder as well as two Colts 1851 Navy in the belt. The team leader pointed its juxtaposed rifle armed in the direction of the mysterious character. The girl, always hidden, observed the scene with attention. The markswoman approached slowly, the leader, sweating in big drops, kept holding her at gunpoint, the trembling hand. The markswoman stopped, the thunder rings then, the light of the flash of lightning lighting briefly her face, revealing to the leader her identity, but not to the girl then too distant.  
  
 **Team leader:** \- Nasty small shit! Bumped off to you all my guys! Several of them had a woman and kids!  
  
 **Markswoman:** \- Oh... What a pity, they cannot either see them increasing, or aging by their side. I shall pay almost a tear (sufficient laughter).  
  
 **Team leader (pulling the trigger):** \- You dirty-!  
  
 **Markswoman:** \- Too slow.  
  
The markswoman unsheathed her revolver in a fraction of a second and fired, hurting seriously the man in the stomach before the latter cannot respond. This one released at the time his rifle, fell on the knees on the ground by giving cries of pain. He put the two hands on his wound to try to stop the bleeding, and when he removed them, he perceived a part of his guts being lying on the hands full of blood. The markswoman contemplated the scene, a sadistic smile with lips, seeming to enjoy a certain pleasure by seeing the unfortunate writhing in pain. Always hidden, the girl observed the scene, the joint hands on her mouth, terrified by what took place under the eyes. The markswoman began then moving forward slowly to the wounded man, the latter turned around and began crawling with difficulty towards the river, trying vainly to escape. When he arrived by the river, he felt then a boot pushing him the head under the water, it was the markswoman, lighting a cigarette. The man tried to get up to try to get free, unsuccessfully, whereas the markswoman, determined to eliminate her last target, smoked quietly her cigarette by contemplating stars. Witness of this monstrous killing, the girl thought only of fleeing farthest possible, but the fear prevented her legs from moving.  
  
 **Girl :** \- (How awful!)  
  
After 3 long minutes of an unbearable silence, the body of the unfortunate stopped finally moving, the drowning having made its work. The markswoman removed her foot, then pushed the dead body of her victim in the river. The corpse, floating on the surface, went away then slowly along with the current, reddening little by little the river of blood. The markswoman threw her cigarette end of on the ground before crushing it under her foot.

 **Music** **:** **[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST - Mist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cCR6MBAaB8) **

**Markswoman:** \- Beautiful evening for a walk in the woods, don't you think?

By hearing these words, the girl felt her blood freezing. She got up and tried to run away with difficulty by staggering, but, having lost too much blood, stumbled and fell to the ground. The markswoman approached slowly the girl.  
  
 **Markswoman:** \- Here you are... (roguish laugh)  
  
The girl tried to catch her knife fallen in front of her, but the markswoman prevented her from it by erasing her hand under her boot.  
  
 **Markswoman (seizing the hunting knife of the girl):** \- Attractive knife...  
  
 **Girl (moaning with pain):** \- Stop! You are hurting me!  
  
The markswoman removed her foot, the girl tried then to get up, but the markswoman immediately brought down to the ground her by crushing the back under her boot.  
  
 **Markswoman:** \- Oh no. You're not going anywhere, girl.  
  
 **Girl:** \- Aaaaah! Release me!  
  
 **Markswoman:** \- As she is cute. (Laughter) Be a good girl and let it go.  
  
The markswoman put the knee on the girl and attached her firmly arms, hands and legs by means of a rope. Then she squats, put the girl on the back, removed delicately her hood and sketched a smile.  
  
 **Markswoman:** \- It's really my lucky day. I had at first gone out to hunt the deer, but I found something of more precious. A girl endowed with a tail and ears of wolf, it is little commonplace...  
  
The moon enlightened the markswoman, revealing a soft female face in the fine features, of a great beauty, with the hair of a brilliant dark ponytail and with the piercing yellow eyes gleaming through the darkness.  
  
 **Markswoman:** \- Useless to struggle, you get tired for nothing.  
  
 **Girl (frightened):** \- Let me leave! Mercy! I promises you that I would tell nothing to anybody!  
  
Markswoman (caressing the head of the girl): - Come on, sweatheart. You really are not in position to negotiate. Oh! But we have hardly just met that we were not exchanged our names yet. Tell me, what's your name, girl?  
  
 **Girl:** \- Go to hell!  
  
The markswoman frowned and pressed on the cheek of the girl with the blade of her own knife, petrifying her of the look.  
  
 **Markswoman:** \- I did not very well hear. Can you repeat? I would be very angry to have to damage this pretty little face of yours...  
  
 **Girl:** \- N-no! Lena! Lena Oxton!  
  
 **Markswoman (smiling):** \- Pleased to meet you, Lena. I'm Amélie, Amélie Lacroix.  
  
 **Lena:** \- What do you go to make of me?  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Well, now that the presentations are made. I do not go leave you alone here, we would say a poor small lost, wounded little wolf and at the end of strength. The girls as you should not have a walk alone in forest so late, we can make it very bad meetings... (laughs)  
  
Amélie embraced Lena, brought her up to a black horse with the red eyes situated a little farther, then covered Lena's head with a linen bag.  
  
 **Lena :** \- Mmmph ! Mmmmmmph !  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Shhhhhhhh... Don't be afraid, love, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise. I'm going to take you at my home and we can get to know each other better.  
  
Amélie installed Lena behind her horse, lit a lantern then rose seals it before disappearing at full gallop at the heart of the dark forest, whereas a thick cloud of ravens began to peck at the corpses of the villagers recumbent effigies on the ground.

**To be continued...**


	2. Castlemania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Amélie's intentions about Lena? Time to discover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support:  
> \- Instant Gaming wishlist: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal: paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr…\  
> \- Utip: utip.io/bamboo
> 
> TWITTER (keep up to date on the progress of the fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> Overwatch characters: ©Blizzard  
> Original story: ©ME

After 2 hours of continuous gallop through the woods, the horse arrived around a foggy lake, in its center, on a small island connected to the shore by a big wooden bridge, raised itself a big castle, the Gothic style of which froze of dismay every traveler who can perceive it. Amélie crossed the bridge, took the lantern then sent some signals towards the other bank. A few minutes later, the drawbridge fell heavily, and then the harrow opened in a noisy grating. A small character holding a lantern, barefoot, dressed in an overall of squared red farmer black and of linen pant, with as prostheses a wooden leg and a right forearm of metal appeared.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Good evening, Jamison.  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- Good evening, Countess. The hunting was good?  
  
 **Amélie (showing a bag fills with game):** \- Excellent.  
  
 **Junkrat (looking at Lena):** \- I see that you do not return alone. Who is it?  
  
 **Amélie:** \- A poor small lost creature which I fetched in the woods.  
  
 **Lena:** \- ("A poor small lost creature"? The things you hear.)  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- Oh? And what is her name?  
  
 **Amélie:** \- You don't need to know it...  
  
 **Junkrat (putting the hand in Lena's buttocks):** \- In any case, we can say that she has what is needed where it is necessary hey hey hey!  
  
Lena jumped, furious, she answered immediately by kicking in the nose of Junkrat, which fell backwards under the look amused of Amélie.  
  
 **Lena (through the bag):** \- No touch! You pervert!  
  
 **Junkrat (holding his bloody nose):** \- Ouch! What a temper.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- How right you are. Fast make go back up the bridge.  
  
 **Junkrat (kinking his nose):** \- Well Countess.  
  
The horse crossed the drawbridge, Junkrat fired at a lever making go back up the drawbridge and lowering the harrow. Amélie loosened the feet of Lena, made her come down from the horse and gave the queens to Junkrat.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Lead the horse to the stable and groom it. And tell to the cook to prepare us a hot and substantial meal. I take care of our guest.  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- Understood.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- And threat me that nose! I do not want to see the slightest task of blood on the saddle!  
  
Once Junkrat left with the horse, Amélie turned to Lena.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- I am going to remove your gag and to undo your links, then, don't try anything stupid, understood?  
  
 **Lena:** \- Y-Yes.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Good.  
  
Amélie removed the bag of the head of Lena and broke her ties. Lena held hardly on her legs, her wounds imposing her strong pains every time she wanted to move a limb.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- You hold out?  
  
 **Lena:** \- Yes, if the definition of "hold out", it's "indescribable suffering".  
  
 **Amélie:** \- At least, you did not lose your sense of humor. Come here.

 **Music:** [Kingdom Hearts 2 - Dearly Beloved II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUQuBBBzx-I)

Amélie embraced Lena and transported her through the somber corridors filled with paintings, coat of arms, tapestries and enlightened by kerosene lamps hung collided on walls. The rain drummed against the wide windows, whereas the thunder muttered almost without interruption.  
  
 **Lena:** \- Where are we?  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Home.  
  
 **Lena:** \- But, this is not my home.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- From now on, it is.  
  
Amélie led Lena in a bathroom enlightened by numerous candles, put her on a seat, and then began to undress her slowly.  
  
 **Lena:** \- What are you doing?  
  
 **Amélie (removing Lena's bloodstained clothes):** \- Give you a nice hot bath to begin, and then, look after these bad wounds.  
  
Once undressed and removed the shoes of Lena, Amélie embraced and put down her slowly in a marble bathtub on feet of lion. The water of the bathtub was warmed in constant temperature via a trendy piping underneath and connected with a heating power plant via to an ingenious system of plumbing.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Is it enough hot?  
  
 **Lena:** \- Yes.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Perfect. Wait for me a moment, I am right back.  
  
Amélie went out of the room with the clothes of Lena, Lena stayed in the bathtub, taking advantage of the heat. The water was reflected on walls and ceiling, which were covered with Roman mosaic. The steam filled little by little the room, transforming it almost into sauna. A few minutes later, Amélie returned with bandages, a jar of honey, a towel, a silk nightdress and a pair of slippers in skin of rabbit. She had removed her coat, her rifle and her gloves, she kept only her guns for the belt. Amélie put the towel near a stove, assailed on a stool next to the bathtub, then began slowly to wash Lena in passing her hands on her breast.  
  
 **Lena:** \- No! Please, stop.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Shhhhh... Lengthen, everything is fine ... Here we are, relax.  
  
Lena obeyed and lengthened in the bathtub. Amélie took a decanter of hot water and cross-posted it on Lena's head before rubbing her with some shampoo.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Come on, don't take this frightened air. I am not going to push your head under the water to drown you.  
  
 **Lena:** \- How you did it later with this guy?  
  
 **Amélie (smiling):** \- Exactly... Although, I am sure that to be able to watch at you dabbling in the water as a little girl would be adorable.  
  
At the time, Lena squeezed firmly the edges of the bathtub with the hands, like an instinct for survival.  
  
 **Amélie (putting back slowly Lena's arms in the water):** \- Just relax a little bit, would you? I am not completely serious.  
  
 **Lena:** \- You are naturally convincing then.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Indeed.  
  
Suddenly, a telephone put on a small table began ringing) Amélie picked it up.

**Music:[Gremlins 2 Music (NES) - The Office Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IRlVBZs8YY)**

**Amélie:** \- What is it?  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- There is a tiny problem, Boss: the cook says that there is not more wild boar.  
  
 **Amélie (giving a bar of soap to Lena):** \- And although he sets of pork, it's practically similar. (Dipping a finger into the water) And add more wood in the heating, the water is cooling.  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- All right, but...  
  
 **Amélie:** \- But?  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- The wooden reserve is almost empty (noises of pig's shouts), you know (pig's noises of blows with a club on a pig), the winter comes with large steps (noises of pig's shouts cut by chopper), then people ransack the stocks of firewood and...  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Then tomorrow, you will go to tell to this swindler of lumberjack that seen his price lists, he should rather renew quickly his stocks if he does not want to pass this winter as well as the next ones in a box in fir tree.  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- Understood.  
  
Amélie hung up.  
  
 **Lena (holding the bar of soap):** \- What happens?  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Nothing important, chérie (= honey).

**Music:[Japanese Music - Flower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U54gNG-HpRE)**

During long minutes, Amélie continued to clean Lena. The heat of the water and the light of candles made their effect, Lena felt a shape for fear of the fact of Amélie's presence, but also relaxation because of the present moment, it was the first time when she had the opportunity to be able to have a bath for days, and in a pleasant place, besides. Amélie continued to wash Lena, the bathtub filling little by little with some blood of her wounds. Fortunately, the heat of the water calmed the pain. Amélie took Lena's wounded arm and cleaned it with a sponge coated with soap.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- The bite is deep, we can say that it didn't miss you.  
  
 **Lena:** \- Ouch! That stings!  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Hold on, it is almost finished.  
  
Amélie did the same with the Lena's wounded leg and then helped her go out of the bath. She made sit Lena on the seat, spread some honey over her wounds to disinfect them before covering them of bandages.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Here we are. Especially, do not touch it, it's very fragile.  
  
 **Lena:** \- Thank you.  
  
 **Amélie (drying Lena with a hot towel:** \- You're welcome.  
  
Amélie dressed Lena with the nightdress by making cross her wolf tail through a small hole conceived for the opportunity and put her on slippers.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- I have prepared a room for you, let's go.  
  
 **Lena :** \- OK.

**Music:[Gremlins 2 Music (NES) - The Office Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IRlVBZs8YY)**

The phone rang again, Amélie picked it up.  
  
 **Amélie (mooning):** \- What there is again?  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- There is another small problem, about apples...  
  
 **Amélie (squinting):** \- Let me guess: there is not more enough yeast of apples to make ferment?  
  
 **Junkrat (marking a silence):** \- Yes...  
  
 **Amélie (the hand on eyes):** \- ...  
  
 **Junkrat (being afraid of Amélie's reaction):** \- Huh... Boss, you are still there?  
  
 **Amélie:** \- In this case, you go at once filler to an orchard to get back a bag of apples and a box of cider of apple, and I said well "at once", understood?  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- Understood. But the closest orchard is kept by men armed with dogs and...  
  
 **Amélie:** \- That, it's not my problem, it's yours. And I advise you not to be lying about on the way, I want the meal to be ready by 2 hours, not a minute longer.  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- In your orders.  
  
 **Amélie (hanging up the receiver):** \- Crétin des Alpes (= idiot, literally "moron of the Alps": highlander affected by mental retardation because of deficiencies in diode).  
  
Meanwhile, in kitchens, in the middle of stoves, tables sprinkled with provisions, smells and vapors, Roadhog, dressed in an apron and combed by a chef's hat, stopped stuffing the pork of pieces of apples, pineapple, pears and bananas.  
  
 **Roadhog (wiping the pork):** \- Then?  
  
 **Junkrat (pressing a rib steak on his nose by way of ice):** \- She wants that I go to plunder in soft the orchard of Concini to return apples and cider.  
  
 **Roadhog (opening the oven):** \- Some cider? At the present time?  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- Yeah.  
  
 **Roadhog (putting the pork in the oven):** \- How was she?  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- As usual: frosty.  
  
 **Roadhog (closing the oven):** \- It's good sign, but it's better that you don't drag, we can never know of what she really thinks. Look, takes that, there is moonshine inside, it will hold you warmly against the cold. I am going to start the distillery.  
  
 **Junkrat (taking the gourd reached out by Roadhog):** \- Thanks buddy.  
  
 **Roadhog (making the sign of the thumb up):** \- Don't mention it.  
  
Junkrat hung on the gourd on its belt, put on an oilskin, took his money-bag full of bombs and his grenade launcher before going towards the exit.

**Music:[Night Journey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_D_X0OMLfc)**

At the same time, Amélie went out of the bathroom by carrying Lena in her arms, walked up to the other end of the corridor, pushed a heavy door, and entered the room. A big simple, but luxurious room, lit by kerosene lamps, containing a big bed, a bedside rug in skin of bear, a fireplace in front of which was a sofa, a plate glass window having blue curtains in corded embroidered with gold as well as with walls covered with green wallpaper with motives for fleur-de-lys.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Here is your room. I hope that it is for your taste.  
  
 **Lena (amazed):** \- I... I ever saw nothing of so beautiful front.  
  
Amélie smiled, put Lena in the bed then lined her in silk sheets before adding it a wolf fur blanket to hold her warmly and lit the fire place.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- The dinner will soon be served, rest while waiting for.  
  
 **Lena:** \- All right.  
  
Lena fell asleep, rocked by the crackling of the fire. Amélie sat down in the sofa by crossing her legs on a stool and took advantage of the heat cleared by the fireplace to read her newspaper. Amélie looked through the window and perceived Junkrat to cross the front axle to disappear in the forest on by horse.  
  
 **Amélie :** \- (With his physical appearance of scarecrow knee-high to a grasshopper, he shouldn't have too many difficulties making sneaky, but seen how the flames of his hair shine as a wax candle, I have all the same doubts...)  
  
1 hour later, Junkrat was back, Amélie observed the clock.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- 10:00 pm? He made fast, the dinner should be ready in the meantime.  
  
And it's what was: 1 hour on the dot later, Junkrat came to tap in the door of the room with a wagon-meal including the pork under bell, a bottle, a glass, flatware, some bread and a tart.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Perfect, you can go now.  
  
 **Junkrat:** \- Thank you Boss, good evening.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- You too.  
  
Junkrat left, the bottom- back of his overall torn, letting glimpse its boxer shorts with bombs. Amélie closed the door, took out a small flask, poured the contents on the tart, then sat down Lena's loan to wake her.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Wakey wakey. The dinner is ready.  
  
 **Lena (opening slowly eyes):** \- Mmmmmm? Oh! It, it is for me?  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Sure... No, do nothing, I take care of it, you are very too weak to move.  
  
Amélie cut the meat and filled the glass of cider.  
  
 **Lena:** \- What is it?  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Let us see ... Pork in apples, bread in apples, cider of apples and apple pie. Do you like apples?  
  
 **Lena:** \- Yes, a lot.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Me too, everybody like apples. Are you thirsty?  
  
 **Lena:** \- Yes.  
  
Amélie carried the glass with Lena's lips which drunk in one breath, it had been about 2 days since she had stayed without drinking.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Feel better now?  
  
 **Lena:** \- Yes, much better.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Good. Open this adorable small mouth.  
  
Amélie fed Lena who swallowed every filled with greed. It had been a long time since she had eaten something of also good.  
  
 **Amélie (inside):** \- Good, ma puce (sweatheart/my flea). Swallow whole, don't waste the food...  
  
 **Lena:** \- You don't eat?  
  
 **Amélie:** \- No. I am not really "pinkish meat", I prefer my meat, how to say... bloody.  
  
Amélie pushed a light laughter, freezing Lena's blood.

**Music:[Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST - Henka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dav6XdyRwiw)**

**Lena:** \- Hue... I'm not feeling very hungry any more.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Really? What a pity, there is only a last part of tart. A quite small part of absolutely nothing. That would be some waste to have to throw it, the cook so much worked hard to make this delicious tart, it is made with the best apples of the region.  
  
 **Lena:** \- I assure you. I am really more hungry.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Come on ... Trésor (love), please me.  
  
Amélie approached slowly Lena's face, took her the chin by the hand by staring at her firmly.  
  
 **Amélie (whispering in Lena's ears):** \- Open up... Please...  
  
Lena obeyed and ate the last part of tart which tightened her Amélie.  
  
 **Amélie (smiling):** \- Here it is... Very well... Up to the last crumb.  
  
While chewing, Lena thought again about certain things as she found strange since the moment of the bath: Amélie's hands was cold as the ice, but it was certainly because of the cold, she was not reflected in the mirror of the bathroom, but it was certainly because of the vapor, as for the fact that she had not seen only once Amélie's shadow in spite of the numerous lamps and the candles, Lena said to herself that the tiredness blurred her vision.

**Music:[Scarecrow theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxb1ofLKqG0)**

**Lena:** \- I... I have difficulty in moving...  
  
 **Amélie (sitting down near Lena):** \- It is doubtless because of all these apples. It is very napping, the sugar, your small muscles must be very tired.  
  
Lena's heart beat faster and faster, she reached gruelingly with her valid arm one of the revolvers Amélie's belt, seizes the stick and tried to remove the revolver of its holster.  
  
 **Amélie (putting her frozen hand on that of Lena while cherishing her cheek):** \- Ah, ah, ah. Leave that at once before making a stupidity. (Resting Lena's hand on bed) I know that they are magnificent, but they are also very dangerous between novice hands. Well, because you are so much anxious to see them closer...  
  
Amélie took out her revolver and approached the cannon of Lena's face, finger on the trigger.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Isn't it beautiful and shiny?  
  
 **Lena** (pushing the head in the pillow): - Stop! You frighten me!  
  
 **Amélie:** \- It's normal to be afraid, mon ange (= my angel). The fear protects from the danger. It is moreover the fear which gave you the strength to run so fast in this dark forest, and it is still the same fear which I read now in your small brilliant eyes. Let us see to what extent it can rise.  
  
Amélie armed the dog. Lena, sweating in big enjoys, closed eyes by clenching teeth.  
  
 **Lena:** \- (Goodbye, cruel and heartless world.)  
  
Amélie pulled the trigger, the dog filtered in on the striker in a young singular "click!" But no bullet went out. Lena reopened slowly eyes under the derisive smile of Amélie.  
  
 **Amélie (taking away the standard of Lena's face):** \- Hey hey hey hey! What a sickly girl.  
  
 **Lena:** \- Your gun was unloaded?  
  
Amélie opened the revolver and showed the keg to Lena, it was loaded only of 5 bullets.  
  
 **Amélie (whispering in a quiet and soft voice):** \- No... Silly... The sixth bullet is accommodated at the moment in the stomach of this reluctant fat pork at present feeding fishes. If I had wanted to kill you...  
  
Amélie put her revolver in her holster, and then took out ammunition of her cartridge belt.  
  
 **Amélie (showing a silver ball bullet to Lena):** \- I shall have made it there is a very long time...  
  
 **Lena (trembling):** \- How big you are...  
  
 **Amélie (putting back the ammunition in her belt):** \- This is to catch you better, my child.  
  
 **Lena:** \- You have big hands.  
  
 **Amélie (getting closer gradually to Lena):** \- It's to embrace you better, my child.  
  
 **Lena:** \- You have big eyes.  
  
 **Amélie (taking the lead of Lena between the two hands):** \- It's to see you better, my child.  
  
L **ena (more and more trembling):** \- You have big teethes.  
  
 **Amélie (whispering):** \- It is to bite you better, my child.  
  
By hearing these words, an immense shiver struck Lena's body from head to feet, her heart beat as a pneumatic drill.  
  
 **Lena (terrified):** \- Then... You... You are a... A...  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Yeeeees? Another small effort, you almost got it.  
  
 **Lena:** \- A... Gulp! Vampire?  
  
 **Amélie (fixing Lena of her big yellow eyes in a big satisfied smile):** \- Exactly. (Pinching tenderly Lena's cheeks) You are very acute said thus, a rather rare quality around... Don't worry, you are not going to die, I will just go enjoy a little your blood. It's been months, which I say, years, that I did not have the opportunity to drink the blood of an adorable one girl, pure, acquits, and full of strengths...  
  
Amélie got up and, while walking around the bed, chained Lena's feet and hands to the bed with small handcuffs with which the inside of bracelets were covered with silk.  
  
 **Lena:** \- What are you doing?  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Simple precautionary measure. You see, since the distribution of bad totally unfounded rumors further to some... "unexplained disappearances", the villagers as the city-dwellers don't let their children and the young adults fetch some water in the river in the dark night anymore. From now on, only people of age blackberry make this chore via wood and isolated paths, and as their blood is absolutely disgusting, thus I am obliged to filter in on some blood of wild animals to avoid in my body to decompose. Their blood remains good, certainly, but it is not good as well and nourishing as some human blood. Till this evening, I was finally lucky to meet you. At night of my anniversary moreover, I could not dream about more beautiful present than to have you by my side.  
  
 **Junkrat (through the door):** \- HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOSS!  
  
 **Amélie (squinted, annoyed)** : - Oh, it's not true... THANK YOU, JAMISON! NOW JUST GET AWAY BEFORE RECEIVING MY FOOT IN THE BOTTOM!  
  
Amélie got her breath back, if there was well a thing that it irritated her more than anything, it was to be interrupted while she was talking or doing something. Lena, terrified, had taken refuge under the blanket as a frightened kitten.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Whore of blood. Where was I?  
  
 **Lena (taking out slowly the head of sheets):** \- You... You spoke to me about your birthday...  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Ah! Yeah.  
  
Amélie sniffed at Lena's blow.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- I can smell your fresh blood flowing into your veins. The fear makes it so much tastier. Oh no, no, no... Please, no tears. It's just a sip, you will feel nothing (laughing), finally, almost...  
  
 **Lena (crying):** \- No! Mercy! I beg you!  
  
 **Amélie (now firmly Lena):** \- Shhhhhhh. Be a good girl and let it go, OK?  
  
 **Lena (crying more and more hardly):** \- No! No! NO!  
  
Amélie bit slowly Lena's neck by pushing there profoundly her fangs to suck there greedily the blood. Lena, feeling a light itch, as a syringe, tried with great difficulty to struggle, her eyes dripping with tears, powerless. After long seconds, felt as endless minutes by Lena, Amélie removed her fangs of Lena's blow and wiped her lips full of blood by means of her tongue.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Mmmmmmm... Magnifique (= magnificent). I ever enjoyed nothing of also good: human being's blood mixed with some wolf blood, it is absolutely delicious. I feel being reborn. And to be completely frank, I looked forward to this moment since the moment when I saw you running away in the woods, well before which this German shepherd tries to devour you by ripping your soft, so soft small peachy skin.  
  
 **Lena (in a weakened voice):** \- Then, you tracked and observed me since the beginning?  
  
 **Amélie (applying a suspicion of honey to the mark of Lena's neck to stop the bleeding):** \- Completely, poussin (= puddin). The tracking and the observation are an integral part of this noble sport that is the hunting, the killing of the prey alignment of test card remaining the ultimate good-safe pleasure. To have the opportunity to eliminate one after the other these Sunday hunters, these boors soaked with alcohol so incapable to hold correctly their rifles which they would miss an elephant in a corridor, reminded me my numerous hours spent in shooting galleries at the fair when I was a little girl, aligning targets one after the other: un tir, un mort (= one shot, one kill). I was so much endowed that my room was filled with cuddly toys and dolls which I won every time. And now, I get a new doll, an adorable little living doll.  
  
 **Lena:** \- You are only a cold and cruel monster.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- You don't know how right you are.  
  
 **Lena:** \- What shall you do with me?  
  
 **Amélie (lining Lena):** \- Well, as I said it to you earlier: nothing bad. I am simply going to keep you with me, in this room, forever. We have a pact from now on: I offer you a home, I feed you and take good care of you, and in exchange, you give me some of your blood when I wish it. When do we think about it well, you are rather winning, aren't you?  
  
 **Lena (the eyes full of tears):** \- Sniff! No!  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Don't worry about it, you will have a change of mind very fast, I can promise it to you. Moreover, I have something for you.  
  
Amélie approached slowly Lena's face, which turned the head by closing eyes to avoid Amélie's look.  
  
 **Amélie (attaching a dog collar to Lena's neck):** \- Here it is... You are cute to be crisp with this necklace.  
  
Amélie dried Lena's tears of her ice-cold fingers and took out a small Scotch flask of the bedside table which she poured into a small glass finely decorated.  
  
 **Amélie (playing with the wolf ears of Lena and speaking with a soft voice)** : - Listen to me, please, my small wolf, from now on, I can make two things: (taking the knife by the blade by wiping him with a towel) If you are very wise and obedient, I shall make of this place a real small paradise for the two of us, on the other hand...  
  
Amélie squeezed Lena's neck of his frozen hand by frowning the look and turned to the air the knife of a movement of wrist to catch it up by the handle.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- If ever you disobey me or try to run away...  
  
Amélie planted firmly the knife in pork's head of a clear and precise gesture, making Lena jump.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- I promise you that the punishment will be up to your insubordination: long, very painful, but non-mortal... Am I clear?  
  
 **Lena (shaking the head, the trembling voice):** – Yes! I will do all as you say, I promise!

**Music:** [Assassin's Creed 2 OST / Jesper Kyd - Home of the Brotherhood (Track 14)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hk3LniOvkU0)

**Amélie (cherishing Lena's cheek while smiling):** \- Good girl. Close your eyes now... Here it is... Relax... Let the sleeping drugs make their effect. I will come to see you tomorrow morning with a good breakfast.  
  
Amélie lined Lena, looked at a few moments the sleepy face enlightened by the light of candles while drinking her glass of Scotch, before resting her on the wagon.  
  
 **Amélie (whispering in Lena's ears):** \- Good night mon petit ange (= my little angel). Sweet dreams.  
  
Amélie kissed Lena on the cheek, leaving it a small mark of red lipstick, took out of the room then closed the door with key before leaving the wagon in the corridor. Some minutes later, she arrived at the lounge, lit a cigarette, assailed in a big pad armchair, crossed legs, in front of a powerful fire lighting the room combined in lamps and in beams of the moon crossing the big windows. Suddenly, an impressive and big silhouette took out back a curtain with a heavy tread.  
  
 **Roadhog:** \- Good evening, Countess. How our host did find the meal?  
  
 **Amélie (spitting a cloud of smoke):** \- Sublime Mako. You surpassed yourself.  
  
 **Roadhog (flattering):** \- Har har har! You see me delighted.  
  
 **Amélie (throwing the ash of the cigarette in a small jade ashtray):** \- The wagon is near the door, but do not make noise in corridors especially, the girl sleeps like a log.  
  
 **Roadhog:** \- She thus ate everything?  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Up to the last crumb, she was hungry as a wolf (literally "being hungry as a pumpkin").  
  
 **Roadhog:** \- Ho ho ho ho! Always the word to laugh! Good night Countess.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Good night Mako.  
  
 **Roadhog:** \- Oh! I forgot. (opening a bottle of champagne and filling a flute) Happy birthday!  
  
 **Amélie (smiling):** \- Thank you Mako.  
  
Mako tidied up the bottle of champagne in an ice bucket situated next to Amélie's armchair, rested the reedy on the table, then disappeared in corridors. Amélie turned to a small coffee table situated on the other side of her armchair, on which were put a newspaper, the flute of champagne, her gloves as well as Lena's hunting knife. Amélie put on her gloves, drunk a mouthful, rested reedy on the table and took out the hunting knife of its case to examine it. She observed it from every angle for long minutes, from the point to the handle including the blade.  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Un vrai chef d'oeuvre (= a real masterpiece): round handle covered with leather for an excellent handling, a guard and a knob stuck of gold, very solid and extremely cutting black steel blade. We could easily drill the skin of a bear with that. High art. (Taking a small magnifying glass) Let us see seeing if we can find the name of the factory...  
  
Amélie observed with accuracy both sides of the blade, she did not find industrial name but a small engraving on which were registered initials "G. L.".  
  
 **Amélie:** \- Interesting... Let us see seeing if you hide other thing.  
  
Amélie rested the magnifying glass on the table and stubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray. She tapped the handle of the knife with her finger and heard a hollow sound, she unscrewed the knob and shook the knife over the palm of her hand, and a small object went out of it. Amélie put back the knob, rested the knife on the table, and then observed the mysterious object: it was a tiny lock of red hair attached by a small black ribbon.  
  
 **Amélie (smiling):** \- Very interesting... Huhuhuhuhuh!  
  
Amélie put back the knife in her case, tidied up the lock into a small casket and drunk a new glass of champagne before resuming the reading of her newspaper, the crackling of the fireplace arguing in the lounge.

**To be continued...**


	3. A world of wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog play the henchmen, Lena finds an old acquaintance while Amélie attaches herself to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support:  
> \- Instant Gaming wishlist: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal: paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr…\  
> \- Utip: utip.io/bamboo
> 
> TWITTER (keep up to date on the progress of the fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> For a better reading experience, listen background musics.  
> Partly inspired by this video: youtu.be/cEyU5rQPJic  
> OW characters: © Blizzard  
> Original story: © ME

**Music:[Relaxing Celtic Music - Spring Charm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGkuJlEZy04)**

The day rose on the lake, the sun lit the castle with its rays, while in the forest, wildlife resumed its course. Lena's room bathed in the light of candles, while a fireplace fire heated the room, the large window gave a stunning view of the lake and the forest, but no solar beam could penetrate the room, a double-stained-glass display system. Sitting at the edge of the bed and always dressed in the same clothes as the previous evening, Amélie observed Lena gently open her eyes. She had returned to human form: her wolf ears, tail, canines, feet and clawed hands had completely disappeared.

 **Amélie:** \- Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?

 **Lena (gently opening eyes):** \- Yes.

 **Amélie (untying Lena):** \- I imagine that sleeping chained is not the most pleasant thing, but I don't want to take the risk of you trying to distort me company. You're very precious to me, you know? Lycans are certainly very strong physically, but that doesn't mean they can't be held back. And then, you're so cute tied up, you look like a little bee, a little bee caught in a spider web.

 **Lena (trembling):** \- Are you... are you going to drink my blood again?

 **Amélie:** \- Yes, but later. You are still very weak, drinking your blood now would be like killing you, you need to regain strength. Here's a nice breakfast to get you back on your feet.

Amélie put a bed tray on Lena's lap, it contained strawberry jam toasts and tea.

 **Amélie:** \- Go ahead. Eat while it's still hot, there's absolutely no drugs in it, I promise.

Lena took a toast, hesitated, and cautiously ate it, then another, and another.

 **Amélie:** \- It's good, isn't it?

 **Lena:** – Yes, very good.

 **Amélie (smiling):** \- A little sugar?

 **Lena:** \- Yes.

Amélie put the sugar in the cup and tossed it with a silver spoon, while Lena finished eating the toasts.

 **Amélie (handing the cup of tea to Lena):** \- Be careful, it's hot.

Lena drank the tea while Amélie stirred the fire. Lena put the mug on the tray. Amélie withdrew the tray and sat by Lena.

 **Amélie:** \- Give me your arm.

 **Lena:** \- But...

 **Amélie (frowning the look):** \- Give it to me.

Lena executed herself immediately and handed her bandaged arm at Amélie.

 **Amélie:** \- That's better.

Amélie withdrew the bandage. The wound was gone, only a scar remained.

 **Amélie:** \- Mm-hum... The arm is perfectly healthy, let's see the leg.

Amélie took Lena's leg and removed the bandage, the injury had also disappeared.

 **Amélie:** \- No doubt, you are a Lycan, your regeneration abilities are impressive.

Amélie gave Lena a pile of clothes.

 **Amélie:** \- Here's some clean clothes. You're not going to be in that nightgown all day.

 **Lena:** \- Thank you.

 **Amélie (looking at her pocket watch):** \- 10 am. Well, I'll leave you. I have to go rest, I'll come back to see you tonight. In the meantime, don't get out of here, okay?

 **Lena:** \- Okay. But you're going to leave me alone?

 **Amélie:** \- Not totally, there are books in the library, do yourself a favor. Here's a little bell, if you need anything, ring it. Lunch will be served at 1 pm. Oh, before I forget, the chamber pot is under the bed.

 **Lena:** \- Thank you.

Amélie went to the door with the tray, opened it and turned towards Lena.

 **Amélie (smiling):** \- One last thing: no need to try to escape by breaking the window, it is lost. The lake is 50 meters (164 feet) below, the bank is 200 meters (656 feet) swimming, and even if you succeed, there is no village 50 kilometers (31 miles) away, only mountains and forests. So, if you don't want to die of hunger and thirst, I advise you to stay here and quietly wait for my return.

Amélie went out locking the door, leaving Lena alone in the room. Lena changed her clothes, then sat on the bed for long minutes, with both hands attached to her face, pensive, tears in her eyes. She wondered how she got stuck in such a mess: at first hunted like a fox in a running hunt and missing to be slaughtered by angry peasants, then kidnapped and held captive by a vampire, to finally be reduced to the state of meal, and accessory of doll. Of course, she was rather well treated, the food was of excellent quality, the living environment was pleasant, but how long was it going to last? Did Amélie really care about herself, or did she just play with her to get rid of her when she was tired or found another victim more to her liking? Only time will give her the answer. Lena scrutinized the lake with turquoise water through the window by placing her hand on the glass. On the other side, surrounded by the mountains, a vast forest with yellow and red autumn leaves and bathing in the light was open to it. Lena sighed and went to the library to pick up a book, which was entirely filled with tales and legends.

 **Lena (looking at the cover):** \- « The Little Red Riding Hood » of the Brothers Grimm? It sounds interesting.

**Music:[Overlord - Soundtrack 18 Greensleeves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrWFL2NLi8M)**

Lena lay flat on the bed and immersed herself in the reading. Meanwhile, in another room at the other end of the castle, Junkrat, wearing for tops only a white tank top and a red scarf, was lying flat-tumbled on a table, his blue overalls dropped and ass in the air, while Roadhog was giving him ointment on his buttocks. He was dressed in brown canvas pants, a wool shirt with large white and blue tiles and wore a black bandana on his face.

 **Junkrat:** \- *Awwwwwwwww! Owwwwwwww!* Take it easy!

 **Roadhog:** \- Sorry. The wound is deep, it has long teeth, the animal.

 **Junkrat:** \- You're talking about a nocturnal mission. I could have succeeded without a problem, if that damn duckling hadn't screwed it up. When I think I left my favorite overalls there. (clenching fists) I don't know what's keeping me from going back there to burn this place down.

 **Roadhog:** \- I'm not sure I followed through. Can you tell me exactly what happened?

 **Junkrat (raising eyes):** \- Well...

**Music:[One Piece Original SoundTrack - Landing At Town](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9VKZGXimok)**

The previous night, perched in a tree and equipped with binoculars, Junkrat observed the orchard in order to plan his approach. Guardsmen armed with Winchester rifles, equipped with lanterns and accompanied by German shepherds patrolled by team of 2 through apple plantations. Junkrat descended from the tree disguised as a scarecrow, a large wooden cross fixed in the back and advanced groping through the apple trees. A patrol approached, Junkrat imitated the scarecrow remaining perfectly motionless, the guards stopped in front of him and observed him.

 **Guard:** \- It's funny, it looks like the scarecrow's head is on fire.

 **Other guard:** \- Probably an idea of the boss's kids. Halloween is coming after all.

 **Guard (smiling):** \- Sacred toddlers, they have pulled out all the stops, the scarecrow is more true than nature, it almost seems a person.

 **Junkrat:** \- (Ahahahah! It works! These morons see nothing but fire. I'm a genius!)

Suddenly, the dog stood near Junkrat and raised its back leg...

 **Junkrat:** \- (Oh no, no! Get out, flea bag!)

The dog urinated on Junkrat's feet, while Junkrat held his breath.

 **Junkrat:** \- (NOOOOOOOOOO!)

 **Guard:** \- Did you see, Louis? Looks like the scarecrow is getting angry.

 **Other guard:** \- You read too many adventure novels, François. It's the wind that has to move it, it's just a puppet made of straw and old clothes.

 **Guard:** \- You're probably right.

The dog finished his business and then left with the guards, Junkrat waited for them to go far enough away, threw the wooden cross and then went to the warehouse, boiling inwardly with anger.

 **Junkrat (entering the warehouse):** \- Dirty mutt, no education. Okay, here are the apples, and here's the cider. (crunching an apple) *Mmmmmm*, tasty...

Junkrat put some apples in a leather bag and the apple cider bottles in another bag, then discreetly opened the warehouse door to take a look outside. A guard patrol was approaching in his direction.

 **Junkrat:** \- Shit! The guards! Let's go through the horse meadow.

**Music:[Pirates Of The Caribbean 2 (Expanded Score) - Jack's First Escape](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCVJ86mScAk)**

Junkrat came out of the warehouse, went to the meadow, then stepped over the fence, keeping the wire down with his hand. But, as he passed his wooden leg over the wire, he accidentally let go, and the wire went straight into his crotch. Junkrat bit his cheeks so as not to scream, the pain freezing him on the spot.

 **Junkrat:** \- *Mmmmm...* My grenades... It huuuuuuurts...

Junkrat gently put the satchel full of bottles on the floor so that they would not break, then fell like a log in a fetal position on the floor, hands joined in his crotch, tetanized by pain, while the horses neighing from his misfortune.

 **Junkrat (tears of pain in the eyes):** \- *Mmmmm... Mmmmmm...*

Junkrat rose painfully and drank a sip of hose to calm the pain.

 **Junkrat:** \- *Aaaaaaaaah...* That's feel goooooood...

Junkrat recovered his bottle bag and looked for the apple bag. A foal had begun to chew in it with gourmet.

 **Junkrat (trying to rip the bag out of the foal's mouth):** \- Drop it right now, do you hear me? It's not for you! Get out!

Junkrat pulled with all his might on the bag, but the foal resisted bitterly. Suddenly, the mother of the foal, furious, arrived behind Junkrat and strongly bit his buttocks, Junkrat shouted in pain, cursing, alerting the guards nearby.

 **Guard:** \- What's that noise? (watching the meadow) Name of God! The scarecrow! The scarecrow is alive! Ring the alarm and tell Mr. Concini right away!

 **Junkrat (putting the satchel back in strap):** \- And shit! Let's put the sails on!

**Music:[One Piece OST - Pirate 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwIY5i_T2es)**

The bell sounds were heard throughout the property, armed guards of guns and lanterns flocked from all directions to the meadow. The rear bottom of his overalls torn off, Junkrat ran across the meadow towards the apple field, whistling his horse that came to the gallop immediately. At the same time, the owner of the estate, Andrea Concini, a multi-year-old man with short hair and a big peasant's mustache, stepped out of the house in bathrobe and slippers, a Winchester by hand.

 **Andrea Concini:** \- Ma, what's going on here? Why all the noise?

 **Guard:** \- Sorry, sir. It's just... we're under attack by a... a...

 **Andrea Concini:** \- What? Spit the piece.

 **Guard:** \- A scarecrow.

 **Andrea Concini:** \- Uno spaventapasseri (= a scarecrow)? Have you been drinking again?

 **Guard:** \- No, sir! Look for yourself!

 **Andrea Concini (seeing Junkrat):** \- Sante Madre... (= Holly Mother)

 **Guard:** \- What do we do?

 **Andrea Concini (arming his rifle):** \- I did not-a leave my native Campania to make me attacked by a stuffed Diavolo (devil)! Shoot, SHOOT! FIRE AT WILL!

 **Guard:** \- Yes sir!

**Music:[Call of Juarez: Gunslinger Soundtrack - Track 033 - Borderland Stream 00](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIx5RGagYaY)**

A rain of bullets then fell on Junkrat who hid immediately behind an apple tree. The bullets were shooting and ricocheting all around him, until his horse finally arrived.

 **Junkrat (drinking a hose):** \- Well, when you have to go, you have to go.

Junkrat picked up his grenade launcher from the saddle and retaliated by firing bombs the size of pétanque balls in the direction of the guards. Caught unawares, the guards took shelter as well as badly behind the crates and apple trees, Junkrat took the opportunity to hang his saddlebags on the saddle and then ride on horseback before galloping through the orchard while pulling. The property quickly turned into a real battlefield, with bullets and explosions everywhere.

 **Junkrat:** \- Yeah-ah! Straight to our enemy!

 **Andrea Concini (shooting at Junkrat):** \- Stay at your posts, continue the shooting! The first one who steps back, I reduce his salary to 2 francs daily!

The guards did not get prayed, they were paid 5 francs a day, a comfortable salary for the time in the agricultural sector. Also, they gunned in the direction of Junkrat, who was galloping on horseback through the apple trees, the smell of powder gradually spread in the air, while the bombs of Junkrat gradually set fire to the apple trees. Very quickly, a huge blaze triggered, the fire was visible to hundreds of meters around.

 **Guard:** \- What's wrong with him? He's mad!

 **Other guard:** \- It's a demon! He is even pushing infernal cries!

 **Junkrat (bouncing on the saddle like a rubber ball):** \- *Aw!* (...) *Ow!* (...) *Ouch! *

 **Andrea Concini:** \- My apples! My awarded apples from the agricultural contest!

Junkrat galloped towards the guards while shooting, enlightened by immense flames and embers in the back, giving him a horseman's appearance of the Revelation. The explosions of his bombs were blowing the guards, some of them missing to catch fire.

 **Junkrat:** \- *MOUHAHAHAHA!* CLEAR THE PASSAGE!

 **Guard:** \- But where does this arsenal come from? I've never seen anything like it before!

 **Andrea Concini (shooting at Junkrat):** \- Keep shooting! Shoot him!

 **Guard (seeing a bomb coming straight on Andrea Concini):** \- Watch out sir!

The bomb arrived like a rockstar on Andrea Concini, but he caught it in flight, spread his legs and immediately sent it back to Junkrat with the force of a baseball launcher. Junkrat avoided the narrow bomb that exploded just 1 meter behind him.

 **Junkrat:** \- Wow! That was close!

 **Andrea Concini (smiling):** \- *Hehehehehe* You will need more than little pranks and catches firecrackers to defeat me, piccolo Demonio (little devil).

Nothing stopped Junkrat, he continued to gallop towards the orchard fence while bombing the guards, while the bullets were whistling in his ears. He was certainly alone against dozens of men, but the force was on his side. Getting out of the way with great bombs, the horse jumped over the fence and disappeared through fields in the dark night.

**Music:[OST Battlefield 1 - The Runner (Cut-version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMmXEdST0qY)**

**Andrea Concini:** \- Stop the fire! Extinguish the fire quickly or I will be ruined, and you, fired!

 **Guard:** \- Right now, sir.

For more than an hour, the guards extinguished the fire with seals and water pumps, while Andrea Concini stayed sat beneath the veranda of his house crunching a full-toothed apple, his rifle on his knees, pensive, wondering why the hell a scarecrow had stormed his property. One of the guards approached him.

 **Andrea Concini:** \- What is the balance sheet?

 **Guard:** \- Not famous, sir. Half the apple trees went up in smoke.

 **Andrea Concini:** \- Any losses?

 **Guard:** \- No, fortunately, just a few wounded.

 **Andrea Concini (sighing for relief):** Thank God. Anything else?

 **Guard:** \- Well... 4 kilos of apples and 8 bottles of premium cider were stolen.

 **Andrea Concini (looking up to heaven):** \- A scarecrow of cider-loving underworld and apple thief? But what is this country?

 **Guard:** \- Halloween is only a few days away. You have to believe that demons and spirits come out of the underworld to torment the living.

 **Andrea Concini (caressing the little Jesus hanging around his neck):** \- In this case, the Devil must laugh at us.

 **Guard:** \- You should go rest and reassure your children. We will resume patrols.

 **Andrea Concini:** \- You're right, sleep on it. Good night guys, and... (putting his hand on the shoulder of the guard and smiling) Good job.

 **Guard (smiling):** \- Thank you, boss.

Andrea Concini returned to his house while the guard returned to his post. This infernal night was later named "The Night of the Demon Drinker."

 **Roadhog:** \- Ah, I recognize you well: you always seek to be the only center of attention, you and discretion, that's two. Finally, there was no death, and the mission is a success, that's the main one. The gendarmerie would have to patrol the area... And here's the work, it should be okay by tomorrow.

Junkrat came down from the table, put on his blue overalls, put on his sleeve bag and wet his fingers with his tongue to extinguish the flames of his hair.

 **Junkrat:** \- Thank you. Well, it's time to go to the sawmill, the sooner it's done, the better.

 **Roadhog (putting on a dust cover and putting on an Australian cowboy hat):** \- I'll go with you.

 **Junkrat (wearing a straw hat):** \- If you like.

Junkrat and Roadhog left and headed for the stables and then left the castle in a wagon pulled by their respective horses. The horse of Junkrat, known as "Famine", was black in colour, while that of Roadhog, known as "War", which was much more imposing than that of Junkrat in order to support its weight, was red in colour. Once out, Roadhog came down from the trolley and pulled on a heavy ring connected to a large chain on the side of the bridge, the drawbridge and harrow immediately closed. The two companions sank into the woods.

**Music:[The Simpsons Game Soundtrack - Bart Travels 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWro-eJGphs)**

**Junkrat (driving the trolley sitting on a pillow):** \- Above all, let me talk, this kind of mission requires tact and diplomacy.

 **Roadhog:** \- *Mmmmm...* And what am I supposed to understand?

 **Junkrat:** \- You have the character of an ill-licked bear: every time someone makes a remark about your weight, he always ends up in a grave, at best in a wheelchair.

 **Roadhog:** \- What a viper tongue! I'm not fat, just a little coated! And then you're lucky to have me by your side.

 **Junkrat:** \- Ah? And what does that mean?

 **Roadhog:** \- No offense, but you look like the fruit of a union between a scarecrow and a hyena. The only people you would be able to intimidate are the kids, and still...

 **Junkrat:** \- And I'm the viper tongue? I had nothing to do with it, it runs in the family. We've all had dwarfism for generations.

 **Roadhog:** \- That's what happens when you only marry cousins.

 **Junkrat:** \- There are only 300 of us in the village, we quickly went around when it comes to finding a spouse. Besides, I'm not the one who's stuffing me with pastries, red meat and beer to fill my emotional void.

 **Roadhog:** \- It's gluttony, nothing more!

 **Junkrat:** \- Gluttony that has the gift of transforming the chamber pot into a real manure pit after each of your passages.

 **Roadhog:** \- Spitting and spitting. Of course, with your shrimp stature, you won't have digestive problems. At least when I go to the store, I don't need to look at the "child" shelf in the sales catalogue to find clothes my size, or have to climb on a stool to get to the counter.

 **Junkrat:** \- Oh that, it's small!

The two friends continued to argue the rest of the way on a whole bunch of equally futile subjects, ranging from the Junkrat's mufflery to the female gent to the Roadhog snoring.

**Music:[One Piece Original SoundTrack - Be Careful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DezkTcDK00A)**

After 1 hour of travel, they arrived at their destination. The huge sawmill was located in the heart of the high alpine mountains, several meters above sea level and surrounded by huge fir forests. A waterfall springing from the mountain fed powerful rapids to feed large circular saws the size of a man using water mills. The rapids were thrown into the huge canyons, while several large wooden huts were standing next to each other. On both sides, loggers were engaged in cutting wood.

 **Junkrat (watching the sign above the entrance):** \- « Dubois sawmill », it bears his name (in French, "Dubois" means "Woods"). Okay, let's go.

The wagon penetrated the sawmill and stopped.

 **Junkrat:** \- Don't forget: di-plo-mat.

 **Roadhog:** \- *Mrrrrrrr...*

The two friends went down, Junkrat took the pillow while Roadhog took his juxtaposed rifle, put it shoulder-strap on his shoulder and joined Junkrat. A guard also armed with a juxtaposed rifle came to meet them.

 **Junkrat (greeting the guard of the hand):** \- Hello!

 **Guard:** \- This is private property. What do you want?

 **Junkrat:** \- We are customers, we would like to talk business with your boss, Mr. Dubois.

 **Guard:** \- Mr. Dubois is in a meeting, he doesn't want to be disturbed. Come back in the afternoon.

 **Junkrat (smiling):** \- It will only take a moment.

 **Guard (pointing his rifle at Junkrat):** \- I said, "Come back in the afternoon", so shoo!

 **Junkrat:** \- We know him personally.

 **Guard (arming his rifle):** \- Last chance, half-ping.

The lumberjacks gradually began to observe the scene, Roadhog gently approached Junkrat, his shadow covering the guard who raised his head. From the top of his 2 meters (6 feets 6), Roadhog glanced at him.

 **Roadhog (opening his coat and tapping the butt of his revolver stowed in his holster with his finger)** : - We ask you politely...

 **Guard (looking at Junkrat):** \- Recall immediately your fat guard dog, shorty, because otherwise...

**Music:[One Piece OST - Black Beard theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJ4EKumHJa4)**

Immediately, Roadhog seized the barrel of the rifle of the guard of the left hand and spread it from Junkrat's face, a shot went up in the air and the echo was heard throughout the sawmill. Then he grabbed the guard at the neck of his right hand and raised him like a feather under the stunned eyes of the lumberjacks, his feet no longer touched down while his rifle had fallen on the ground.

 **Guard (holding Junkrat's forearm):** \- What are you doing? Drop me!

 **Roadhog (tightening the neck of the guard):** \- WHO IS FAT?

 **Guard:** \- *cough!* Nobody, nobody is fat!

Other armed guards of Winchesters and Spencers immediately ran and put Junkrat and Roadhog at gunpoint.

 **Roadhog:** \- Here comes trouble...

 **One of the guards:** \- Release him now! Do you hear?

Junkrat pulled a stick of dynamite out of his satchel, cracked a match on his metal prosthesis and approached the flame of the wick.

 **Junkrat** : - Ah-tatatatata! Let's avoid making the situation... a little too explosive...

 **Lumberjack:** \- Fuck! He's got TNT!

 **Guard (breathing hard):** \- Don't fuck around, guys! Step back!

The lumberjacks and guards all took a step back, the situation was extremely tense. A simple stray bullet and the place was in danger of going up in smoke. A heavy silence then fell on the sawmill.

 **Junkrat (wrinkling eyes):** \- So? Mr. Dubois's office?

 **Guard:** \- *coughing!* Continue straight ahead... The big cabin on stilts near the river... *coughing!* Go up the stairs.

 **Junkrat:** \- You see? There's no reason to get upset.

Junkrat extinguished the match and put the dynamite stick in his bag. Roadhog released the guard who fell to the ground, pressing his blow while coughing and struggling to breathe, two guards came to help him get up.

 **Roadhog (looking black at lumberjacks and guards)** : - What are you looking at?

**Music:[Once Upon A Time In The West - 07 - Armonica (by Ennio Morricone)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYm0wfQZuSU)**

The lumberjacks immediately returned to work, Roadhog and Junkrat headed to Mr. Dubois's office crossing the alleys of shacks and trunks stacked on top of each other. Noises of electric saws were heard from all sides.

 **Roadhog:** \- How was I?

 **Junkrat:** \- Excellent.

Junkrat and Roadhog arrived at the office and went up the stairs. Junkrat knocked at the door.

 **Junkrat (with a gentle voice):** \- Miiiiiiiiiiiister Duboooois? It's uuuuuuuuuus.

No answer came out, Junkrat looked at Roadhog who nodded from the head and then shoved the door of his mighty foot. The lock leaped and the door opened in a strong crack, the door jacks almost failed to yield. Junkrat and Roadhog came in closing the door behind them, Mr. Dubois, a lean bearded old man with a wrinkled face and long, greasy hair, was rotting in his chair, feet crossed on the desk.

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- Zzzzzzzzz... Huh? (angry) What's happening? Who dares enter my office? I had ordered to not be disturbed and... (seeing Junkrat and Roadhog, stammering) *Ooooooh...* Mr. Fawkes, Mr. Rutledge, what a nice surprise...

 **Junkrat:** \- Sorry to disturb you during your "meeting," Martin, we are coming to see you about your merchandise.

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- Is there a problem, gentlemen?

 **Junkrat (approaching the desk):** \- Oh, nothing very serious, rest assured, you can remain seated. We just go through our order.

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- What do you mean?

Junkrat put the pillow on the wide desk, climbed on it, then sat in a tailor on the pillow, while Roadhog listened to the discussion near the entrance, arms crossed, M. Dubois was sweating in big tastes.

 **Junkrat (taking a Cuban cigar from the box on the desk):** \- Do you mind?

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- D-do it.

Junkrat lit the cigar by cracking a match on his metal forearm and carried it to his mouth.

 **Junkrat (breathing in smoke):** \- 2 weeks late, our reserves are almost exhausted, and winter is approaching. How do you explain this?

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- I have a lot of customers, you know. People come from all over Haute-Savoie to buy my wood, I have a lot of trouble satisfying the demand.

 **Junkrat:** \- It seems to me that we are by far your best customers. And yet, you are failing in your obligations. The contract was however very clear: 6 steeds of firewood (1 steed = 1 cubic meter of wood) on the 1st of each month to 100 francs the steeds, that is 600 francs per shipment.

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- That's how we have been doing things for years.

Hands on his knees, Junkrat leaned over M. Dubois, who dug deeper and deeper into his upholstered chair, breathing the smoke of Junkrat's cigar.

 **Junkrat:** \- Outside, not only is the order late, but in addition, the price suddenly went up to 200 francs the steed. How is it? *Mmmmm*?

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- Winter is getting tough, and with all these wolves, lynx and bears popping up in the area, it is very dangerous to go and cut wood, so prices go up...

Junkrat scanned the room with eyes, the walls were decorated with heads of wolves and stuffed deer, Mr. Dubois's coat hanging close to the entrance was entirely made of lynx skin while at the feet of the office, a brown bearskin was used as a carpet.

 **Junkrat (in a sarcastic tone):** \- Nooooooo, no kidding?

**Music:[Call of Juarez: Gunslinger Soundtrack - Track 021 - Borderland Stream 0000003a](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8Gk9qqXd-s)**

Suddenly, Roadhog armed his rifle and aimed Mr. Dubois.

 **Roadhog (threatening):** One gesture and I paint the wall with your brains! Jamison, get away now!

 **Mr. Dubois (surprised):** Well, Mako. What's the matter with you?

 **Roadhog:** \- Shut up! You dirty rat...

Junkrat moved to the side of the desk, Roadhog approached while keeping M. Dubois at hand, each of his steps caused the floor to crack and tremble the trinkets and paintings hanging from the walls. He stopped next to Mr. Dubois by putting his rifle back on his shoulder, then drew his double-action revolver. Mr. Dubois could feel Roadhog's warm breath on his face through his mask.

 **Roadhog (aiming Mr. Dubois at the head by cocking the hammer):** \- Remove your hand from under your desk, slowly.

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- But...

 **Roadhog:** \- Right now.

Mr. Dubois executed himself and then suddenly pulled out a sawed-off shotgun hidden under his desk. He tried to point it at Roadhog, but Roadhog caught his wrist in a split second.

 **Roadhog:** \- Oh no, don't even think about it, motherfucker!

Roadhog twisted Mr. Dubois's wrist, which immediately dropped out of the way, screaming in pain. The embrace of his hand was so strong that he failed to break his wrist.

 **Roadhog (taking the sawed cannon and giving it to Junkrat):** \- I suspected from the beginning. You don't teach an old bear how to fish salmon. The question was just, WHEN you were gonna try to screw us.

Junkrat (tapping the ash of his cigar by shaking his head and snapping his tongue): - *Tssk tssk tssk tssk!* You disappoint us a lot, Martin, really.

 **Mr. Dubois (the trembling voice):** \- That's not what you think, I assure you.

 **Junkrat:** \- Besides, you think we're idiots.

Roadhog stowed his revolver in his holster, cracked his fingers, and then hit Mr. Dubois in the belly with the force of his fist, the big, massive gold rings set with jewels that Roadhog wore to his fingers as an American fist. Mr. Dubois stood his stomach spitting blood, but Roadhog grabbed him by the hair and sharply planted his head on his oak desk in a huge crash before releasing it. Broken instantly, the poor man's nose began to bleed, and several of his teeth had landed on the desk in a puddle of blood.

**Music:[Pirates Of The Caribbean 2 (Expanded Score) - The Dice Game](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k68OmBKIUzw)**

**Junkrat (waving the cigar between his fingers):** \- 6 years, Martin. 6 long years we are loyal to you. We pay you ruby on the nail. And that's how you thank us?

 **Mr. Dubois (wiping his face full of blood with a cloth handkerchief):** \- Forgive me, really. I panicked and...

 **Junkrat (putting his cigar in his mouth):** \- It will be difficult. What will our boss think when she finds out that you have not only tried to swindle her, but also tried to cowardly kill her trusted men? It's not going to be good for your brand image...

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- No! Please don't tell Ms Lacroix.

 **Junkrat:** \- And yet you owe her everything. How do you think you acquired the timber monopoly in the department (administrative equivalent of the county) despite your astronomical tariffs? Huh? Thanks to whom did all your competitors go bankrupt after their sawmills mysteriously went up in smoke? Who poured bribes on the authorities, including the prefect of the region, so that the investigations could be closed without any consequences? His Holiness? Or the emperor of Germany?

 **Mr. Dubois (moaning):** \- No. Of course not.

 **Junkrat:** \- You're just a parasite, Martin. A crook selling his wood twice as expensive as in the rest of the region for pure greed, while your customers live hard.

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- *sniff!* I know.

 **Junkrat (taking a little devil look by spitting smoke on M. Dubois):** \- You are a woodlouse, a weevil, what I say, a miserable cockroach... You know what's good about mountains? It is that we can make the corpses disappear very easily, it is not the crevasses that are lacking.

 **Mr. Dubois (crying):** \- Please! I have a family, a wife and three children...

 **Junkrat:** \- You are lucky that the boss has a fragile health, the slightest air flow may make her fall ill, nailing her in bed for days. And you know as well as we do that it's very difficult to get a doctor to come to this remote department, especially in the winter when the roads are difficult because of the snow. But fortunately for you, she didn't ask us to make you disappear by throwing your miserable carcass off a cliff. That's why we're prepared to turn a blind eye to this unfortunate incident in exchange for a preferential tariff of, let's say.... 100 francs until the end of the year.

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- The steed?

 **Junkrat (inspiring his cigar with a smile):** \- Delivery.

 **Mr. Dubois (missing to faint):** \- SORRY? But you're crazy! Mrs Lacroix alone constitutes 40% of my turnover! At this price, I may have to lay off!

Junkrat hit Mr. Dubois in the head with the stick of the sawed cannon, which screamed with pain.

 **Junkrat:** \- Considering how much you pay your employees, it's surprising that they don't all go to Annecy to join textile workers. A contract must be respected, you should have thought about it before you tried to shoot us.

At that moment, a guard knocked on the door.

 **Guard:** \- Mr. Dubois, is everything all right? I heard screaming.

Roadhog pulled out a machete hanging from his belt and put it under Mr. Dubois's neck by catching it behind his neck.

 **Roadhog:** \- One word wrong and you're dead, got it?

 **Junkrat:** \- Think about your family.

 **Mr. Dubois (feeling the cold blade under his neck):** \- *Gulps! * Y-yes! All is well, I just burned myself with the wax of the candle. You can go back to your station.

 **Guard:** \- Good, sir.

The guard gone, Roadhog stowed his machete in his holster. Junkrat cocked the sawed cannon and pointed it at Mr. Dubois's head.

 **Junkrat:** \- As I said: a contract must be respected, if one party fails to fulfill its obligations, it commits an injury and must compensate the other party. As far as you are concerned, Madam Lacroix has been very clear: if, despite your tariffs, you do not supply us with your supplies on time, your next home will be built exclusively in fir, do you understand?

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- Sure. *Cough* Clear like Crystal. I will order you to be supplied with the amount of wood agreed upon immediately.

**Music:[Call of Juarez - Bound In Blood Soundtrack - 02 - Main Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqbR1kT5pNU)**

Junkrat put the cigar box in his satchel and taking the pillow from the office, the cannon sawed by hand.

 **Junkrat:** \- Magnificent! We'll wait in our cart.

Junkrat grabbed Mr. Dubois's luxurious lynx skin coat and put it on, then he came out of the cabin with Roadhog and both joined their cart by closing the door that collapsed just seconds after they passed. Mr. Dubois planted a piece of ice on his forehead to calm the pain, went out with his hat on, and gave orders to one of the lumberjacks.

 **Lumberjack:** \- Understood, sir, but what happened? You're hurt.

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- I pay you to cut wood, not to ask questions.

 **Lumberjack:** \- Yes, sir, forgive me.

Thirty minutes later, the cart was loaded, and Mr. Dubois personally oversaw the loading. Junkrat threw the sawed cannon to Mr. Dubois, who caught it up as well as badly, as well as a bundle of 100 francs bills.

 **Junkrat (holding the reindeer while smoking a cigar):** \- A pleasure to do business with you, Martin.

 **Mr. Dubois (smiling nervously):** \- It's my pleasure.

 **Junkrat:** \- Good continuation. And don't forget: no more bad surprises, or our next visit will be much less courteous.

 **Mr. Dubois:** \- Of course, of course. Welcome, gentlemen. And my respects to Ms. Lacroix.

The wagon left the sawmill while Mr. Dubois returned to his office with a sigh of relief. Throughout the journey, the wagon crossed the steep mountain roads, along the fir trees and through the streams.

 **Junkrat:** \- The boss is going to be thrilled. With any luck, she'll reward us with a bottle of this red wine from the Hautes-Alpes that she stores in the cellar.

 **Roadhog (looking at his gusset watch):** \- 12 am. That gives us time to arrive to prepare lunch.

 **Junkrat:** \- You didn't go out of your way with Martin. You did a good job of portraying him.

 **Roadhog:** \- *HAR-HAR!* You said it! The diplomacy of the canon, there is only that true.

 **Junkrat:** \- In life, there are only 2 things that solve all the problems: money...

 **Roadhog:** \- And violence.

 **Junkrat:** \- ...

 **Roadhog:** \- ...

 **Junkrat and Roadhog:** \- *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!*

 **Junkrat:** \- By the way, for a while, thank you very much, I would have gone without you.

 **Roadhog (putting his hand around Junkrat's neck):** \- Of course, someone has to watch over you.

**Music:[Et Le Temps Passe - Il était une fois... L'homme (HQ)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Owqq1LiFOE)**

1 hour later, the wagon returned to the castle, Roadhog went down and pulled the ring again, the drawbridge went down and the harrow opened.

 **Roadhog:** (rising in the trolley) - It is nevertheless very practical this hydraulic system of opening and closing. The architect of this castle is a genius.

 **Junkrat (looking at the sky):** \- One day, the doors will open and close automatically, just approaching them. It will be a great step forward for humanity.

The trolley went back into the castle, Roadhog and Junkrat went down, Junkrat activated the closing lever of the drawbridge.

 **Roadhog:** \- You can take the horses to the stables, I'll take care of the wood.

 **Junkrat:** \- It works. What are you going to prepare for lunch?

 **Roadhog:** \- You'll see, all I can tell you is that we're going to have a good time: the muscular negotiations, it deepens the appetite.

 **Junkrat:** \- I can't wait.

**Music:[Des Moments De Bonheur - Il était une fois... L'homme (HQ)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpQxZgqTHxE)**

Junkrat detached the horses and led them to the stables, while Roadhog lifted the heavy wooden steeds one by one such straw fetus whistling and stored them in the firewood storage. After completing his task, Roadhog went into the kitchens, hung his coat, hat and weapons on the wall, put on his apron and topped his hat, and then began to prepare the meal. All the victuals were arranged on the table, only to let the magic of the kitchen boy mind operate. As the hour passed, a delicious smell of muscat pheasant embellished the air. Each of Roadhog's gestures was quick and precise, no piece of food was wasted. With hunting and fishing, cooking was his favorite pastime. Once the bananas were cooked and creamed with chocolate, Roadhog put the pheasants in an iron plate heated by small stones coming out of the fire and the bananas in a porcelain plate, before putting everything under a bell with silver cutlery, a glass and water. Then he carried the silver tray with arms over his head, holding a big towel on his forearm. Before going out, he looked at a black and white photo framed on the wall, it represented him alongside Torbjörn when they were appointed as chefs of the time of their youth, years ago.

 **Roadhog (with a disdainful air):** \- Dark shabby...

**Music:[OC ReMix #1099: Chrono Trigger 'Tears for a Girl' [Schala's Theme] by Freemind & GrayLightning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYEIDzaYPsQ)**

Roadhog went up the stairs lighted by lanterns hanging from the walls, then through long corridors to reach Lena's room. Once there, he knocked on the door, passed the key through the lock and entered. Seated as a tailor on the bed, Lena gave her back, melancholically scrutinizing the horizon through the large window.

 **Roadhog:** \- Lunch is served.

 **Lena:** \- Thank you very much, whoever you are.

 **Roadhog (placing the tray on the coffee table** ): - What's wrong, girl?

 **Lena:** \- Even if I smell that this meal is delicious, I have no illusions: all you do is fattening me like a goose so that I can continue to taste good.

 **Roadhog (lighting the fire):** \- So she drank your blood?

 **Lena (tightening the sheets of her little fists):** \- Yes...

Roadhog sat in an armchair near the chimney in the direction of Lena and put his hands on his knees.

 **Lena (a tear from her eye):** \- It was horrible... When her fangs pierced my skin, and sucked my blood, it was as if my strength abandoned me... I thought I was going to die.

 **Roadhog:** \- Sorry you had to go through this.

 **Lena (wiping her tear):** \- Yet, she had been so kind to me: she carried me in her arms, washed, nursed, clothed and nourished. Why did she suddenly turn into a monster right after?

 **Roadhog:** \- Don't hold it against her. She doesn't look like it, but she has a good heart. She just... has a hard time expressing her emotions.

 **Lena:** \- Really?

 **Roadhog:** \- Yes, she brought you breakfast herself. Coming from her, it is a profound mark of affection.

Lena remained mute. Roadhog looked at the book of Little Red Riding Hood placed on the bed, Lena had just finished it.

 **Roadhog:** \- Nice story, isn't it?

 **Lena (taking the book and looking at the cover):** \- Yes, but this wolf is really terrifying: taking advantage of the naivety of a little girl by using beautiful words to eat her better.

 **Roadhog:** \- Is that how you felt about Madame Lacroix?

 **Lena:** \- Yes...

 **Roadhog:** \- You know, as terrifying as it may seem, the wolf is only a reflection of the human being: Man is a wolf to man.

On these words, Lena had like a click, this sentence was familiar to her. She turned and looked at Roadhog for a few seconds.

 **Lena:** \- Excuse me, but... what's your name?

 **Roadhog:** \- Mako.

 **Lena:** \- Mako... Are you... Mako Rutledge?

 **Roadhog (surprised):** \- That's right, yes. Have we met before?

Lena dropped the book, ran towards Roadhog and jumped to his neck, squeezing his arms with all his might, tears of happiness ran from his eyes.

 **Lena (sitting on Roadhog's lap):** \- *Sniff!* Mr Mako! I thought you were dead!

Roadhog lowered his bandana by suffocating and inspired through a glass inhaler hanging from his belt.

 **Roadhog:** \- What do you mean, "dead"? But who are you, girl?

 **Lena:** \- Don't you recognize me? Lena, Lena Oxton! The sailor!

 **Roadhog:** \- «Lena»? (looking at Lena's face) Thousand billion ports! I remember now!

Roadhog affectionately hugged Lena in her arms.

 **Roadhog:** \- As you grew up, little one.

 **Lena:** \- Yes. You, on the other hand, still seem to be on the bottle.

 **Roadhog:** \- We don't do it again.

 **Lena (covering her mouth with a gaffy air):** \- My God! But then, if you're here, that means the guy I broke his nose to the other night is...

 **Roadhog:** \- *HAR-HAR!* Yes, Jamison is also there. You broke his nose, but don't worry, he's better. And then he deserved it, for once a girl other than Madam Lacroix put him back in his place.

 **Lena (tears in my eyes):** \- I'm so happy! Finally good news!

 **Roadhog:** \- For me too, it feels good to find a familiar face.

 **Lena:** \- Tell me, how come I find you here? You didn't go back to Australia after all these years?

 **Roadhog (stroking Lena's hair):** \- It's a long story, but we'll talk about it another time. Eat before it gets cold.

Roadhog stood up and put Lena on the ground, then headed for the door.

 **Lena:** \- Say. You're coming back, aren't you?

 **Roadhog:** \- Of course, I'll bring you dinner.

 **Lena:** \- Great. See you later, sir!

Roadhog went out and closed the door, while Lena had lunch. Throughout the afternoon, Lena had immersed herself in a new book, while Junkrat and Roadhog were playing poker games after nap time. The hours passed and the lake gradually plunged into the dusk. Roadhog brought dinner to Lena and lit a fireplace fire, the little clock rang 7.00 pm.

 **Lena (intrigued):** \- What is it?

 **Roadhog:** \- An exotic dish that I discovered several years ago while traveling in the distant Japanese archipelago. It is called sushi.

 **Lena:** \- "Sushi"? Funny name. (taking a bite) *Mmmmmm...* That's great!

 **Roadhog:** \- Glad you like it.

 **Lena:** \- *Chomp! *You haven't lost your hand. *Yum! *

 **Roadhog:** \- I've had plenty of time to practice since I got here.

Lena finished and put on a nightgown. Roadhog took over the tray.

 **Roadhog:** \- You look stressed.

 **Lena:** \- Yes... Madam Lacroix, she's coming back, isn't she?

 **Roadhog (opening the door):** \- Don't worry, I know her. Do exactly what she says, and everything will be fine. When she drinks your blood again, think of something nice, it'll go better, you'll see.

 **Lena:** \- All right, thank you very much.

 **Roadhog:** \- You're welcome to try and have a good evening.

**Music:[Stronger Together - myuu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49KzVgqidH0)**

Roadhog went out closing the door with the two trays while Lena sat on the bed looking out the window, anxious. The night fell on the castle and the moonbeams reflected on the lake. As soon as the moon became full, Lena felt tingling throughout her body and fell curled up on the bed while moaning. His teeth lengthened, his dick and brown wolf ears pushed, his human ears disappeared while his fingers and toes became claw, the human had given way to the animal. Lena stayed in a ball on the bed for long minutes, and then she heard small, light steps in the corridor thanks to her powerful hearing. The handle turned and the door of the room opened gently. Lena's heart accelerated and Amélie entered the room, a book in her hand. She was dressed in a broken white shirt with her throat unbuttoned, trousers, boots and black gloves. She wasn't wearing her revolvers on the belt anymore. She besieged on the bed near Lena and gently put her hand on her shoulder, Lena closed her eyes, tense.

 **Amélie:** \- Good evening, little doll. Did the day go well?

 **Lena:** \- Yes...

 **Amélie:** \- I'm sorry I had to leave you alone, but, as you probably know, we vampires can no longer escape sleep. But don't worry, I'm here now, we can finally spend some time together, just the two of us.

Lena was trembling with fear, wondering when Amelie was gonna drink her blood. The mere thought of it iced her blood, she just hoped that what Roadhog had told her was true: obedience as a guarantee of her well-being. Amélie stood on the massive leather sofa, laid the book beside her and stirred the fireplace fire with a poker by laying her feet on the bearskin downhill.

 **Amélie:** \- This chimney fire is really nice. (tapping her hand on her knees) Come join me, I want to have you handy, just in case I get... let's say... thirsty. *Huhuhuhuhu*

Lena felt her blood frosted, she remained frozen on the spot, while Amélie turned looking at her.

 **Amélie (frowning the eyebrows):** \- Mon coeur (sweetheart), I know how to be patient, but I do not tolerate disobedience. So please, don't make me repeat myself. (pulling the still red poker out of the light and pointing it in the direction of Lena) I don't want to run the risk of accidentally breaking my little doll by punishing her, do you understand?

Lena nodded, hung, she understood the message very well.

 **Amélie (smiling):** \- Well... Come on, be a good girl and come rest your head on my lap.

Lena obeyed and joined Amélie, she lengthened on the couch and put her head on her lap.

 **Amélie:** \- Well, that's a nice little doll. Cute and obedient, just the way I like it... See? My lap is the best place to rest your little head, nice and warm by the fireplace.

Amélie observed the two books of tales laid on the edge of the sofa that Lena had read.

 **Amélie (taking the first book):** \- « The Little Red Riding Hood » of the Brothers Grimm? I see you have good taste, the German version is much softer than the original French version of Charles Perrault.

 **Lena:** \- ...

 **Amélie (relaxing the book):** \- *Mmmm?* You want to ask me a question? Please don't be shy... I won't bite you. *huhuhuhuhu*

 **Lena:** \- What do you mean by "softer"?

Amélie: - Well, in the original version, there is no happy ending: the Little Red Riding Hood dies devoured by the wolf after having eaten her grand-mother's remains unknowingly as a meal.

 **Lena:** \- Oh...

 **Amelia (smiling at the cheeks of Lena who closed her eyes):** \- *Oooooh...* Come on, don't be sad. It's just a tale, a tale to warn nice little girls like you about bad encounters... Let's see this other book... (taking the book) "The Blue Beard" by Charles Perrault, this is one of my favorite tales. Did you like it too?

Lena was careful about the choice of every answer she gave, fearing that Amélie would hurt her if she came to tell her something she would not like. The mere sight of the poker inside the fire terrified her.

 **Lena:** \- Yes...

 **Amélie:** -*Mm-hum*. But still? Have you understood the morality of the story? There is no trap.

 **Lena:** \- That... that you should never disobey, and that curiosity is a bad thing?

 **Amélie (laying her hand on Lena's forehead):** \- Exactly, it is that there are some in this little head. How do you say in English already? Oh yes, "curiosity killed the cat". It's very colorful.

Amelia stirred the fire again, a heavy silence reigned in the room, only the crackling of the fire was audible.

 **Amélie:** \- Speaking of which, I hope you didn't try to escape or leave this room to explore the castle while I was gone, did you?

 **Lena (frightened):** \- N-no! N-never! I never thought of it once! I swear!

 **Amélie (caressing Lena's cheek):** \- All right, good little girl... good little doll... Oh! I was going to forget. (taking the book she brought) I'm going to read you one of my favorite stories, I hope you like it. There is just a slight difference from the tales of this library: the story he tells is very real. But before we begin, I have a little thirst to satisfy... No, no, no, don't move, it won't last long, I promise.

Amélie stooped slightly, taking Lena's head and biting her gently at the shoulder. Lena closed her eyes and shouted a little, the moment she feared had finally arrived. As she felt her strength abandoning her and her muscles releasing, she put into practice what Roadhog had told her earlier and thought of something else. Amélie drank her blood for 3 long minutes, then removed her fangs by wiping the blood from her lips with her tongue while resting Lena's head on her lap.

 **Amélie:** \- *Mmmmm*, this is even better than the last time. Blood to taste of pheasant, salmon and sea bream with a fragrance of bananas, chocolate and pears, it is absolutely exquisite.

 **Lena (opening her eyes and speaking in a weak voice):** \- So you can...

 **Amélie:** \- Exactly: every time a prey eats something, its blood automatically gets the taste. If we're doing well, we can make great blends. But let's get back to business, okay? Now that you're comfortably settled in, let's get started.

Amelie opened the book, it was small, quite thin with a cover and a leather back. Lena, with her head on Amelie's lap, listened with the greatest attention.

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST - Mist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cCR6MBAaB8)**

**Amélie (flipping through the pages as you go):** \- The story is entitled: "The legend of the Beast of Gévaudan" (see Wikipedia for more details). Once upon a time, in the year of grace of 1764, in the ancient country of Gévaudan (today, department of Lozère in the region of Occitania), during a warm and rainy summer, the corpse of a 14-year-old girl was found in a village, the throat slit. It was said that this was the work of a ferocious Beast, so called because we knew nothing else about her, except that she was an animal. In the years that followed, the attacks succeeded each other. Very quickly, many royal troops were mobilized in order to track her down, without success. All kinds of rumors about her identity and motivations were born then: some spoke of an immense wolf with sharp fangs and dark fur, others of an exotic animal. It was impossible to determine whether this was a divine punishment or a beast trained to kill. Gradually, the victims counted no more than a dozen, terror fell all over the country. Adults as children, no one was spared. The Beast was elusive, and her attacks more and more daring, initially, her attacks took place only at night, but very quickly, they also took place in broad daylight. Her attacks were always the same: the Beast rushed on her victim and shredded her throat before disappearing, leaving her poor prey to die in a pool of blood, alone waiting for the frozen hand of Death. Despite numerous batteries in the forests in order to find her, the number of bodies mutilated by the Beast continued to increase. Gradually, the wheat fields and meadows were filled with the blood of the unfortunate who had the misfortune to meet the monster. Roads like forest trails were no longer safe. Believing that it could be a werewolf, just like the huntsmen, the peasants driving their flocks drove out only armed with blessed silver bullets and crucifix in order to feel a minimum of safety. Little by little, the inhabitants lost hope, thinking that the Devil himself had decided to curse their lands, and that God had abandoned them. It was not until June 19, 1767 that the nightmare finally ended. At the edge of a forest, the Beast was shot down by an educated peasant who had taken part in the hunt, a simple shot put an end to the darkness in which the country was plunged for years. It was an immense wolf, the size of a man, with sharp fangs, black fur and large yellow eyes. She had claimed no less than 124 victims, and sowed terror throughout the region. All is well that ends well, life gradually resumed its short, and we never heard of the Beast again. (closing the book) THE END.

**Music:[Castlevania MUSIC END THEME (Let Me Kiss You)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8acX5T311M)**

Amélie rested the book and observed Lena.

 **Amélie:** \- My, oh, my. It looks like you fell asleep, little doll, this dark story didn't seem to terrify you... (fueling fire) I think I'm going to let you sleep a little longer on my lap. I feel... how can I say... affectionate tonight.

Amélie observed Lena's sleepy face lit by the glow of fire. Her wolf's tail and arms were stretched along her body, while her wolf ears had flattened.

 **Amélie (caressing Lena's cheek):** \- *Mmmmm*, I haven't been able to put my fingers through a human's hair for years, it's so soft and warm.

Amélie removed one of her gloves and tenderly walked her fingers through Lena's hair making small loops while caressing her face with the other.

 **Amélie:** \- You are so cute when you are asleep... Fragile, helpless, and at my mercy... This feeling of absolute control over your fragile little life is really wonderful, it's like I had your heart in the palm of my hand, a simple pressure and... "squeak!" Your soul would definitely leave this earth. But don't worry, since you were wise, it won't happen. Enjoy the present moment.

**Music:[paralyzah - valley | unigine valley benchmark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PTMboAdvmM)**

For long hours, Amélie stroked Lena's hair while scrutinizing the fireplace fire, pensive. The heat of the fire was one of the few things to give her pleasure with hunting, shooting, reading and drinking. In the distance, in the heart of the dark forests and mountains, a wolf screamed at the moon. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

 **Amélie:** \- Come in.

The door opened and Roadhog entered the room.

 **Roadhog:** \- Madam, he just arrived, waiting for you in the living room.

 **Amélie (smiling):** \- Beautiful. You served him food and drink, I hope?

 **Roadhog:** \- Of course.

 **Amélie:** \- Perfect. By the way, how do you like this red wine?

 **Roadhog:** \- Excellent, there is nothing better than wine from the natural cellars.

 **Amélie:** \- You both deserve it. I have my own idea of how you did it, but I'm not going to hold you any longer. Hurry to Jamison before he makes a stupidity, like snorting gunpowder or smoking on a powder keg. He's a lot worse at drinking than you are.

 **Roadhog:** \- You're right. He would be able to. *har har har*

Roadhog left the room and disappeared into the halls. Amélie put her glove back on and then she stood up with Lena in her arms, put her in the bed, tucked her in, adjusted her pillow, put a stove under the blanket to keep her warm and kissed her on the cheek. Then she left the room, locking the door behind her. She crossed the corridor illuminated by chandeliers hanging from the walls and joined the living room. By the fireplace, a large, dark silhouette dressed in a large black leather coat sat in a large armchair, drinking wine glasses and appetizing in sauced beef, spicy chicken legs, fruit baskets and cheese trays placed on the coffee table in the center of which was a chess set. Seeing Amélie approach, the mysterious character rose and came to meet her by straying her arms wide, her height surpassed that of Amélie by a head. Both embraced each other tenderly for a few minutes in the light of the fire, Amélie put her head on her shoulder closing her eyes, smiling at her lips, while her host shook her in her muscular arms. Amélie kissed him on the cheek and they stood in front of each other in the heat of fire.

**Music:[Pirates Of The Caribbean 3 (Expanded Score) - Davy Jones Visits Tia Dal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZALMSs8qvo)**

**Amélie:** \- Did you have a good trip?

 **Mysterious silhouette:** \- Horrible. 7 long days of crossing with only the ocean as horizon. I've only been out of my cabin very rarely because of the seasickness. Lucky you put a ticket in your letter to travel first class.

 **Amélie (drinking a glass of red wine):** \- You never had the sea foot. I was still not going to let a long-time friend travel in second class from Miami to Marseille with the... what's the word?

 **Mysterious silhouette (eating a piece of cheese):** \- "Poor people"?

 **Amélie:** \- That's right.

 **Mysterious silhouette (waving a chicken leg):** \- There are more and more people from all Europe to Canada, Mexico, Brazil, Argentina, but especially the United States. Crawling liners of dumplings disembark every day in New York, from potato eaters (Irish) to wops (Italians) and those goddamn Polaks (Polish) and other Eastern Europe people. And there are even French and Germans in the mix.

 **Amélie:** \- However, it is usually people who flee misery in search of a better life. Just like your ancestors did it many years ago.

 **Mysterious silhouette:** \- Yes, but the world is vast, they could not move elsewhere instead of coming to us?

 **Amélie:** \- If you knew. Since our emperor, Napoleon I, sold Louisiana to the United States to finance his troops and satisfy his megalomania by setting Europe on fire and bloodshed and by transforming our sister republics into puppet states instead of remaining wisely in France on the defensive, our Justice now sends criminals, girls of joy and the poor to colonize Algeria or to deport them outright to New Caledonia, to the Pacific, to be rid of them definitively.

 **Mysterious silhouette:** \- At least they have a choice, the United Kingdom sends their own to Australia. If hell existed on Earth, it would undoubtedly be there: inhospitable deserts and jungles with ferocious crocodiles and sharks as a bonus.

 **Amélie:** \- If they do not already die during the crossing.

 **Mysterious silhouette:** \- Sure. Besides, if I remember correctly, your two servants...

 **Amélie:** \- « Trusted men » would be more accurate.

 **Mysterious silhouette:** \- Yes, briefly. They are Australians themselves, if I remember correctly?

 **Amélie:** \- That's right, Jamison was born there, while Mako has been exiled there willingly years ago after he was fired from the Royal Navy after it was discovered that he was smuggling and trafficking opium in the China Sea and the Gulf of Thailand for years using directly of the warship under his command to avoid customs. In front of her Majesty Queen Victoria and her Indian jewels. I was only a child then.

 **Mysterious silhouette:** \- And you have been keeping them at your service all this time by offering them a roof and a salary?

 **Amélie:** \- Of course, they are of a flawless loyalty and full of resources. And then, as everyone knows, the Australians are very difficult to kill, I feel completely safe when they are with me.

 **Mysterious silhouette:** \- Seeing your cook's bear physics, I have no doubt about it. Anyway, how's it going for you? While having breakfast in a hotel room in Annecy this morning, I heard people say that the gendarmerie found several corpses snacked by crows in the woods, all killed by a single bullet. As well as a large body in the river a little lower, a bullet lodged in the belly and lungs filled with water. A real massacre. You wouldn't be involved, by chance? After all, it's your signature.

 **Amélie (smiling maliciously):** \- Would you believe me if I said no?

 **Mysterious silhouette:** \- My faith, who would suspect of such horror a poor and innocent defenseless young woman like you, living totally recluse of the world in a large empty castle for years after the tragic death of her husband?

 **Amélie:** \- In a godforsaken corner like this? Nobody. They will either classify the case without sufficient evidence, or they will catch a random wanderer, without money, without family, without employer. In short, someone with no existence in the eyes of society, then they will throw him in the hole before sending him to the guillotine after a trial quickly dispatched to make an example. That way, the population and the families of the victims will be happy, the press will release a nice piece of paper and the chief of police will earn points from the prefect to get a promotion and get transferred to Lyon. Either way, I'll keep my conscience down.

 **Mysterious silhouette (snatching an ox pestle):** \- You have not changed, still as cynical and ruthless as seen. A real spider, no emotion.

 **Amélie:** \- *Mmmhuhuhuhuh.* Make a mistake: all these years, I missed you very much... Gabriel.

 **Reaper (smiling):** \- You too, Amélie, you too.

The two friends played chess in the light of fire while continuing to chat while eating, Reaper adopted an offensive behavior by capturing the pieces one by one, while Amélie preferred a defensive style to push Reaper to make a mistake.

**To be continued...**


	4. "Immutable law"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie has dark plans, Lena faces her past while Junkrat, Roadhog and Reaper share a free moment of manly friendship.

**Music:[Relaxing Celtic Music - Spring Charm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGkuJlEZy04)**

The day rose again on the lake, Lena opened her eyes gently and spread her arms while yawning. A bed tray with breakfast had been placed for her. Amelie was sitting in the chair, a newspaper in her hands.

 **Amélie :** \- Did you sleep well?

 **Lena:** \- Yes.

 **Amélie:** \- Go ahead, eat while it's still hot.

Lena had her breakfast, then saw a small wicker basket covered with a red and white checkered tablecloth on the bed.

 **Lena:** \- What is it?

 **Amélie:** \- It's for you, you're not going out without provisions?

 **Lena:** \- "Get out"? That means you...

Amélie sat on the edge of the bed and caressed Lena's cheek.

 **Amélie:** \- You've been very good these days, I don't even need to chain you up to prevent you from trying to run away at night. That's why I decided to let you out for the day.

 **Lena:** \- Really? You... are you sincere?

Amélie nodded, Lena's face lit up with joy.

 **Lena:** \- Thank you! Thank you!

 **Amélie:** \- On one condition...

 **Lena:** \- Which one?

 **Amélie:** \- Come back before nightfall... Don't make me pick you up, understood?

 **Lena:** \- Yes, I promise!

 **Amélie:** \- Perfect. Dress up quickly, a horse is waiting for you.

 **Lena:** \- All right.

Amélie took off the tray, Lena dressed in black pants, a broken white shirt, gloves and brown boots.

 **Amelie:** \- Wait a minute, you're forgetting this.

Amélie gave Lena a leaf-green chaperone and her hunting knife stored in her case. Lena hung the knife on her belt and put on her chaperone.

 **Lena** \- Thank you.

 **Amélie:** \- You're welcome, Jamison will guide you. Run along now, and have fun.

Lena: - See you tonight!

Lena came out of the room with a cheerful face and followed Jamison to the stables. The drawbridge lowered and she left the castle on horseback at a gallop, with her head tucked in, before disappearing into the thick forest. Amélie looked at the scene from the window of the room smiling and then took Lena's robe before smelling it deeply. Suddenly, Reaper appeared and came next to her with his arms crossed.

 **Reaper:** \- You seem awfully attached to this little creature.

 **Amélie (wrinkling her eyes)** : - We can't hide anything from you.

 **Reaper:** \- Knowing you, you have an idea behind your head. Tell me everything.

 **Amélie:** \- Her hunting knife... It's my late husband's, it has his initials engraved on it.

 **Reaper:** \- Really? It's curious, Gérard was very attached to this knife, he never separated from it, it was like a good luck charm. You don't think that...

 **Amélie:** \- Impossible. She is a child in an adult body, and even if she is a Lycanthrope, Gérard was as strong as you in combat. So that means she either stole it or...

 **Reaper:** \- He gave it to her?

 **Amélie:** \- Yes, knowing his love for children, there's a good chance.

 **Reaper:** \- I see, and there's nothing else?

Amélie pulled the hair out of her pocket and giving it to Reaper.

 **Amélie:** \- I also found this, hidden in the handle of the knife.

 **Reaper:** \- A strand of red hair? So that's why you let her go? So she can try to find his owner?

 **Amélie:** \- HER owner. This strand is perfumed with lavender.

 **Reaper:** \- I see, and what do you plan to do once you find out her identity?

 **Amélie:** \- What do you think?

 **Reaper:** \- ...

 **Amélie (clenching her fist and frowning):** \- Maybe she's just a girl with a well-hung tongue. But she is mine, she belongs to me, only to me and to nobody else.

 **Reaper:** \- Always so possessive, huh?

 **Amélie:** \- Whoever she is, sister, cousin, friend, it doesn't matter. As soon as I find out who it is, all I have to do is make her disappear with my own hands, and then my little angel will have no one but me in this world to turn to.

 **Reaper:** \- Are you sure you're not going a little fast? You've only known her for two weeks.

 **Amélie:** \- Maybe, but since I've had her by my side, I feel good. It's like, I can feel something.

 **Reaper:** \- Really?

 **Amelie:** \- 6 years, Gabriel. 6 long years that my Gerard disappeared. 6 years since I fell asleep and woke up alone in a bed that had become too big, with a void deep in me that no doll or stuffed animal can fill.

 **Reaper:** \- But you have Mako and Jamison with you, right?

 **Amélie:** \- It's different, Gabriel. Mako is like a father to me, Jamison is adorable, but I'd really have to be drunk to put him in my bed. So, now that I've finally found someone I feel something for, I won't let anyone else take her away from me, never.

 **Reaper:** \- But if you do that, you might break her heart.

 **Amélie:** \- Just make it look like an accident, like a drowning at the bottom of a furious river or a fall from a cliff. My little doll will certainly be profoundly unhappy, but I will be there to support and comfort her for as long as it takes, and when her grief is allayed, she will be all mine.

 **Reaper (smiling):** \- You really have no mercy.

 **Amélie:** \- None. Well, I'm going to bed in an hour, how about a game of pool?

 **Reaper:** \- Of course.

Amélie and Reaper left the room. Meanwhile, on the large terrace overlooking the lake, Junkrat and Roadhog were having breakfast around a table while enjoying the sun.

 **Junkrat:** \- Say, haven't you found anything different about the boss since Lena arrived?

 **Roadhog (drinking his coffee):** \- What do you mean?

 **Junkrat (spreading butter):** \- She is often in a good mood, bordering on smiling. The other night, she even let a moth land on her hand. And she even started wearing her purple outfit again, you know, her favorite color.

 **Roadhog:** \- Now that you say it, it's true that she spends hours with Lena after dinner, cuddling her by the fire, as if she had regained her taste of life.

 **Junkrat:** \- I have the impression that she feels much more than affection for her: she even started to wash her, comb her hair and dress her.

 **Roadhog:** \- I think so, too.

 **Junkrat (drinking a glass of fruit juice):** \- Do you think we should inform her? If only by letter. Maybe SHE finally made it, after all.

 **Roadhog (eating jam tartine):** \- Possible, but don't sell the bear's skin until you've killed it. Let's wait for Lena to come back, and then we'll figure it out.

 **Junkrat:** \- You're right. Are you still up for deer hunting?

 **Roadhog:** \- Yeah. It's the perfect opportunity to pull out that old Springfield 1873 rifle. Combined with the Dum-Dum ball, there is no more deadly and enjoyable.

 **Junkrat:** \- Except for the animal.

 **Roadhog:** \- *HA-HA! * Sure.

**Music:[Far Cry 5 OST - In The Forest Hides a Light Extended](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWzaOokwtgI)**

Meanwhile, Lena was constantly roaming through forests and hills, crossing rivers and admiring snow-covered rocky peaks. She breathed the fresh air of the mountain with her full lungs, determined to make the most of this sunny day and the freedom she could finally enjoy without hindrance. Lena sank deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest amid rains of red and orange leaves, then after several hours, she arrived in a small clearing bathing in sunlight. In the center was a wooden chalet whose porch posts were decorated with deer skulls, bullet marks and dried blood covering the walls. Lena got off the horse and entered the house by slowly pushing the squeaky door. Though rustic, the house was still cozy: it consisted of a large living room lined with bear skins, armchairs and a sofa in front of a fireplace, a large table on which was a sewing machine, a small kitchen as well as a bedroom with a large bed and furniture. Lena caressed the sewing machine, then went into the room, knelt on the floor, picked up a picture framed in black and white with a partially broken glass, and depicted Lena beside a young woman. Lena cleaned the dust, caressed the photo and then pressed it tightly against her heart by closing her eyes.

 **Lena (crying):** \- Please forgive me... I'm sorry...

Lena sat down on the bed, ate the food from her basket, lay down in a ball on the big bed while placing the photo on the bedside table, pulled the blanket, and then fell asleep watching it, tears pouring out of her eyes. Outside, the horse grazed the grass, while the birds were chirping

**Music:[The House Rules](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-gblOpiZBA)**

At the same time, several kilometres/miles away, near a river, hidden crouching behind a rock, Junkrat and Roadhog were preparing to add a new trophy to their hunting board. Roadhog had in sight a deer then drinking while Junkrat used a decoy in his mouth.

 **Junkrat:** \- This time, it won't escape us.

 **Roadhog (arming the dog):** \- Gently, gently... 3... 2... 1...

Junkrat whistled the call, the deer raised his head, Roadhog pulled the trigger. The gunshot reasoned like a thunder, frightening the birds, the bullet came out in turbulent then reached the deer in the heart. The beast collapsed stiff dead with a sharp cry, and his blood began to blush the river.

 **Junkrat:** \- Very nice shot.

 **Roadhog (putting the gun on his shoulder):** \- Thank you.

Junkrat went near the deer carcass and pulled it through the woods, then suddenly stopped watching Roadhog.

 **Roadhog:** \- What's the matter? Looks like you saw the bogeyman.

 **Junkrat (petrified):** \- Don't turn around.

 **Roadhog (turning around):** \- What, how-what, I shouldn't turn ar- *Ouuuuuh...*

**Music:[One Piece OST 5 - 04 - Kyoufu no King-hou.avi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_ROYOLaD-U)**

Attracted by the smell of the animal's carcass, a large brown bear stood behind Roadhog, claws out, its mouth wide open and its breath hot. The bear roared in a huge rumble on Roadhog which remained marble. Without moving an inch, wrinkling his eyes and determined to prove who was at the top of the food chain, Roadhog gently removed his mask, took great inspiration and made a roar so big that it seemed as if a dragon had made its home in the vicinity. Roadhog's roar was so much more powerful and terrifying than the bear's roar that it immediately fled, coughing without asking for its rest.

**Music:[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Soundtrack - Interlude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIcuh2_7Azc)**

**Roadhog:** \- *Pffff.* And it's called "king of the forest." It's okay, you can go down, the rug is gone.

 **Junkrat (taken refuge at the top of a tree):** \- Really?

 **Roadhog:** \- Yes, at this speed, it won't stop until it reaches Auvergne.

Junkrat slipped down the tree like a firefighter, while Roadhog took the deer on his shoulders.

 **Roadhog:** \- You're talking about a ferocious animal. It's not worth a crocodile, I'm telling you.

 **Junkrat (picking up the rifle):** \- Let's go home quickly. I wouldn't like another one of these beasts to show up again.

Roadhog hung the deer on his horse while Junkrat put the rifle in the holster of his saddle, then they both left immediately in the direction of the castle. The hours passed and the night finally fell. Immersed in darkness, the castle lit the lake with a thousand fires. Sat in the living room, Reaper was reading the latest news from the local weekly newspaper, « Le Montagnard » (= The Mountaineer).

 **Newspaper:**  
\- « Terror in the forest » = Following the macabre discovery 2 weeks ago by the gendarmerie of no less than 7 corpses in the woods near a river, all killed instantly by a single bullet, the trail of a serial killer, probably a former sniper, is privileged. An 8th corpse was also found downstream, wounded in the belly before being horribly killed by drowning. In the face of the pain of the families and the shock caused by such a massacre in the village from which the unfortunates came from, the Colonel of the Gendarmerie, Matthew Bichet, promised to shed light on this dark affair. May Justice be done quickly...  
\- « Night Attack » = Mr Andréa Concini, French of Italian origin naturalized in our beautiful country for 20 years now and perfect example of successful integration (his children have French names), several times awarded at the agricultural competition for the flavor of his sweet apples that make the happiness of the alpines, has recently seen its orchard be the subject of a night raid aimed at the destruction of his plantations (fortunately put in check) by, according to the witnesses, a "scarecrow possessed by an evil spirit". The authorities suspect a possible attack of competing orchards, but no lead is to be ruled out, it could simply be an arsonist. Not wishing to answer our questions, Mr Concini said however: "The next time a demon dares to attack my plantations or my family. I would be happy to welcome him with an apple in the a***!". The survey is ongoing...  
\- « Violences and intimidations » = The sawmill « Dubois », the first provider of jobs in the departmental sector of harvesting, also seems not to be spared by some new criminal techniques exported from Sicily, the most popular form being the racket, very popular among these Italian criminal organizations that are called «mafias». The owner, Mr. Dubois, whose rates are regularly singled out by his detractors for their "excessive" character, according to doctors, was the subject of particularly serious injuries. However, he categorically refused to testify before the gendarmes, "for fear of putting his life and that of his family in danger" despite the promises of protection proposed by the authorities. According to the testimony of the lumberjacks, two clients are suspected: a young peasant dwarf, devious blond and a fat harrowing trapper of mature age. It is difficult to determine clearly the identity of the two suspects, however, the witnesses agree that this is without a doubt, given their accent, of the wogs, in this case British prisoners who have decided to come to feed dark designs in our beautiful and quiet region. The Colonel stated that as long as he was on duty, no foreign criminal organization would disturb the tranquility of citizens. More news to follow in the coming weeks...

Amélie went into the living room with her shoulder gun and her Navy revolvers in her belt.

 **Reaper (lowering his newspaper):** \- Looks like your little doll cut off her strings.

 **Amélie:** \- On the contrary, everything goes exactly as planned: I drank her blood, so I can smell her smell from miles away and no corner of these mountains and forests is unknown to me, she has absolutely nowhere to run.

 **Reaper:** \- Are you going to get her?

 **Amélie:** \- Yes, Mako and Jamison informed me that they had seen the gendarmes on horseback in the woods on their way back from the hunt. So I better find her before they get their hands on her.

 **Reaper:** \- And once you bring her back, all you have to do is execute your evil plan as soon as she's in bed?

 **Amélie:** \- Exactly.

 **Reaper (lifting his newspaper):** \- Have fun then.

Amélie left the castle on horseback at a gallop. A little later, Roadhog, in turn, entered the living room and sat down on the sofa, a bottle of twisted gut and a large bowl of vinegar mushrooms and sausage cocktails bristling with toothpicks in his hand. Reaper and Roadhog each took out a bag of coins which they placed on the table in small columns.

 **Reaper:** \- Nice walk?

 **Roadhog (lowering his scarf and pouring the drink in a mug):** \- Yeah. 3 long hours of country walking to track the deer while breathing the fresh mountain air, there's nothing better for my lungs.

 **Reaper (with a mocking smile):** \- Did you pick mushrooms?

 **Roadhog (smiling):** \- Yes, but you're lucky: nothing poisonous to turn you into a ghost.

 **Reaper (laughing):** \- Yeah. Try and I'll come and haunt you for the rest of your life by making your life a living hell.

 **Roadhog:** \- I'd like to see you.

 **Reaper:** \- Anyway, you still have your devastating smile.

In turn, Junkrat entered the room with a pack of cards and a bag of coins, then sat in a sofa, a Cuban cigar in his mouth.

 **Junkrat:** \- Always the word for laughs, eh Scarface?

 **Reaper:** \- Laugh is Human's own, Scarecrow.

 **Junkrat (mixing cards):** \- Consider yourself happy: you still have all your limbs intact.

 **Reaper:** \- If you ever get sick of your angel face, we can work it out.

 **Junkrat:** \- No, thank you. Thanks to my honey-sweet face, girls all fall at my feet: they find me good enough to eat when they take me in their arms.

 **Roadhog (laughing):** \- Finally, the good-time girls above all: no girl from the surrounding villages wanted to take him as a side because he is so small. He'd be wearing a sailor's uniform if he was mistaken for a child.

 **Reaper (laughing):** \- Sure. At this rate, he'll fall back to the cradle before he reaches his thirties.

 **Junkrat (with a superior air):** \- *Tsuh!* You are only big jealous, that's the truth.

 **Roadhog:** \- Okay, we're fighting this poker game?

 **Junkrat:** \- Yes. I hand out the cards.

 **Reaper:** \- Okay. But if you ever hide an ace on you, I promise you it won't just be your hair on fire.

 **Junkrat (mocking):** \- *Ouuuuuh * I'm so scaaaaaaared...

 **Roadhog:** \- How much to start?

 **Junkrat:** \- 50 francs.

 **Reaper:** \- I'm in.

 **Roadhog:** \- I'm in.

**Music:[The Last Of Us - Main Menu Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcnLYrxLlhU)**

The 3 friends played with the light of the candles and lamps, using the coins as tokens while drawing from time to time from the bowl of mushrooms. During this time, in the heart of the dark and thick forest, Amélie hurriedly galloped among the trees, taking care to avoid patrols of mounted gendarmes thanks to the glow of their lanterns. After a few hours, Amelie arrived at Lena's house, descended and put her rifle in the saddle holster. She observed for a few minutes the bullet marks and the dried blood, then entered the cottage with her two revolvers armed, a lantern in her hand. Seeing that there was no one in the large room to live in, Amelie went into the room and saw Lena in a ball on the bed in her form as a werewolf, deeply asleep. Amélie placed the lantern on the dresser and then observed the portrait on the bedside table for long minutes while sitting on the edge of the bed.

 **Amélie (pricking Lena's cheek with her finger):** \- Wakey wakey, sleepyhead.

 **Lena (slowly opening her eyes):** \- Huh? What? Oh! This is you? I... What time is it?

 **Amélie (looking at her pocket watch):** \- 10:00 pm. The moon is already high in the sky.

 **Lena (terrified):** \- Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm sorry, I swear! I fell asleep and...

 **Amelie (caressing Lena's cheek):** \- Calm down, calm down. I will not be angry. I promise.

 **Lena:** \- Do you really?

 **Amélie:** \- On one condition.

 **Lena:** \- Which one?

Amélie approached Lena gently by pulling on a small leash that she had hung from Lena's necklace while she was sleeping. Lena pushed her head more and more into the pillow, fearing Amelie's answer.

 **Amélie (whispering in Lena's ear):** \- Please answer my question honestly: Who is this redheaded girl beside you in this picture?

 **Lena (feeling her blood freezing):** \- N-nobody... Just a friend.

 **Amélie:** \- Really? So you keep the pictures of your friends in your room? It must be a very close friend in this case.

 **Lena:** \- Yes. We... We are very close, like sisters.

Amélie smiled, then suddenly slapped Lena, who uttered a cry of pain. Amélie caressing Lena's cheek to calm the pain and then pulled the strand of red hair out of her coat.

 **Amélie:** \- Please, sweetheart. Do you really think I'm stupid? So that's why you hide a strand of your "close friend's" hair in the sleeve of your knife?

The sad face, Lena marked a silence, she didn't know what to answer. Amelie gently approached the strand of hair from the candle on the bedside table and held it over the flame, pulling the leash as she frowned. Terrified, Lena watched the missing wick dangerously catch fire, powerless.

 **Amélie:** \- I'll ask you one last time: Who is this? And if I don't like your answer, that little wick you seem to hold so dear will burn like a moth around a flame. And don't try to lie to me: unlike this little puppet of children's novel, your nose doesn't lie down but I can clearly read in your eyes whether or not you are telling the truth. So, think long and hard before you answer.

 **Lena:** \- Okay. But please, I beg you, don't burn that wick. It's... *sniff* This is the last thing I have left of her...

Intrigued, Amelie placed the wick on the edge of the dresser, took Lena in her arms and tightly squeezed her head against her chest by rocking her while caressing her hair with her gloved hands.

 **Amélie:** \- There, there... *Shhhhhhh...* I'm here, I'm here. *Shhhhhh...* Dry me these little tears and tell me everything.

For nearly an hour, Lena told Amelie everything, the moon had become full, and the candle had completely burned.

 **Lena:** \- Here... now you know everything.

 **Amélie (holding Lena's face in both hands):** \- Take your things, we go home.

 **Lena:** \- All right.

**Music:[I Shot the Sheriff](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qH12uVKQDOw)**

Lena put the photo and the strand of hair in the small wicker basket, then threaded his chaperone while putting on his hood. Amelie took the lantern and came out of the house with Lena, who allowed herself to be guided by the hand. Suddenly, 2 gendarmes appeared on horseback. One of them pointed his shotgun at the two women, the lantern hanging at the end of the cannon. Amélie put her arm around Lena's neck.

 **Amélie (whispering to Lena then trembling)** : - Keep calm, everything will be fine.

 **Gendarme:** \- Not a gesture! Hands clearly visible!

 **Amélie:** \- Nice evening, isn't it, gentlemen?

 **Gendarme:** \- Don't play the smart one! Who are you? Show me your faces!

 **Amélie:** \- Frankly, don't you have nothing else to do but annoy honest citizens? I remind you, there's a serial killer on the loose.

 **Gendarme:** \- Madam, I will not repeat: show me your faces with the lantern. Last warning! (to Lena) Take off your hood!

 **Amélie (sighing):** \- Very well, if it pleases you.

Amélie mounted the lantern, illuminating her face and that of Lena who removed her cap.

 **Amélie:** \- So, are you happy?

One of the gendarmes took out a search poster from his bag while the other kept his rifle pointed at the two young women.

 **Gendarme (to his colleague):** \- No doubt, that's her, line for line. (to Lena) Girl, you are under arrest. Follow us without talking.

Lena trembled in fear, Amelie pressed her against her to reassure her.

 **Amélie: -** Sorry. She's not going anywhere.

 **Gendarme (to Amelie):** \- Step aside immediately, do you hear? This girl is a criminal.

 **Amélie:** \- Gentlemen, you didn't see anything tonight, and nothing happened. Understood?

 **Gendarme:** \- Is that a threat?

 **Amélie (smiling):** \- A simple advice. Leave, it will be better for everyone, trust me.

 **Gendarme (arming his shotgun):** \- Last chance, Missy.

 **Amélie (wrinkling eyes):** \- Oh, good. Very well...

Amélie dropped the lantern that went out as she fell on the floor, drew her revolver and then fired. With a single shot, she reached the first gendarme in the head, the shot argued in the whole forest. His skull exploded and his blood sprinkled. Killed instantly, he fell from his horse, which immediately fled. Terrified, Lena snuggles up against Amélie by plunging her face into her coat. In a panic, the second gendarme tried to draw his gun.

 **Gendarme:** \- Holy shi-!

Amélie rearmed the dog, immediately endorsed the head of the second gendarme's horse and then fired. The horse collapsed with his rider, crushing his leg. The gendarme howled with pain as Amelie's and Lena's horses were fearful. Amelie lit a cigarette, picked up the lantern and relighted it.

 **Gendarme:** \- *Aaaaargh!* My leg! My fucking leg!

 **Amélie (addressing Lena):** \- Wait for me here, I won't be long.

 **Lena (nodding, scared):** \- Okay.

Amélie slowly approached the gendarme on the ground. The latter tried as hard as he could to pick up his revolver but Amélie swept it with her foot.

 **Amélie:** \- I told you to leave, you should have listened. Now it's too late.

 **Gendarme (moaning in pain):** \- You bitch!

 **Amélie:** \- What language.

 **Gendarme:** \- Don't expect to get away with it! You have no idea what a mess you've gotten yourself into by protecting this girl! The others will find you and this little scum. You'll both dance on a rope!

 **Amélie:** \- I doubt it: there are no witnesses. One last word before joining the other world?

 **Gendarme:** \- Fuck you.

Amélie pointed her smoking revolver at the gendarme's head while arming the dog.

 **Amélie:** \- These will be your last words.

Amélie finished the gendarme with a shot in the head, the shot argued like thunder in the dark night and blood sprinkled by watering the dead horse and the ground. Lena watched the scene with her hands clasped over her frightened mouth.

**Music:[Mother](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jHTkJ1S09E)**

**Amélie:** \- Great, I have blood on my boots now.

Amélie put her still smoking colt in her holster and then joined Lena.

 **Amélie (hugging Lena):** \- Don't be afraid, it's over now.

 **Lena:** \- But what if there are more?

 **Amelie:** \- Then I'll kill them too. Don't worry, I won't let them take you.

 **Lena:** \- Do you promise?

 **Amélie:** \- Yes, trust me.

Lena closed her eyes by snuggling up against Amélie for long minutes. Moments later, Amelie took Lena up to the back of her horse, hung the lantern on the saddle, climbed in turn, and then galloped out of the place, closely followed by Lena's horse. Lena clung strongly to Amelie by resting her head on her back, behind them, the house was in flames, lighting the still warm corpses of the two gendarmes bathing in a pool of blood. A few hours later, at the castle, the poker game was coming to an end. Junkrat had a mountain of money, while Reaper and Roadhog had only a few coins left.

 **Junkrat (with a smirk):** \- Stop the massacre or do you still intend to fight to the end by putting your clothes on the line?

 **Reaper (knocking his cards down, furious):** \- *Grrrrrrrrr!* How does he always get out of good hands?

 **Junkrat (pouring the big pile of coins into his bag):** \- *Hey-hey-hey!* It's mastery.

 **Roadhog:** \- He was always an ace at Poker, which is how we met: I saved him from getting lynched by the other players in the saloon who accused him of cheating. He had plucked them so much that they were left with nothing but their underwear.

At the same time, Amélie crossed the living room carrying Lena asleep in her arms.

 **Amélie (cold):** \- No comments.

Amélie disappeared in the halls under the eyes of the three friends.

 **Junkrat:** \- Didn't you tell us she felt something?

 **Reaper:** \- Yes, jealousy.

 **Junkrat and Roadhog:** -...

 **Roadhog:** \- It's better than nothing.

 **Reaper:** \- I think there's something else.

 **Junkrat:** \- What do you mean?

 **Reaper:** \- Given the amount of time she spends with her, and the fact that she does not have the slightest injury despite the fact that she has disobeyed her, she must be more than just a "doll" to her eyes. In my opinion, it's only a matter of time before she puts her in her bed.

 **Junkrat:** \- Wait... Would you like to say that the boss...?

 **Roadhog:** \- Anything is possible. We all know it's not the same since... You know...

 **Reaper (lighting a cigar):** \- You kept in touch with her, by the way?

 **Junkrat:** \- We send him a box of chocolates with a Christmas card every Christmas.

 **Reaper:** \- I can see that.

**Music:[Cahill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-pMn0nNTWU)**

Meanwhile, Amelie had brought Lena back to her room. A chimney fire was heating the room lit by a cast of lamps. Lena was lying in the bed, Amelie had stripped her of her boots and removed her chaperone, while a small stove was heating the bed.

 **Amélie (giving Lena a cup):** \- Here, drink. It's hot chocolate.

 **Lena:** \- Thank you. (drinking chocolate) What's going to happen now?

 **Amélie (caressing Lena's hair):** \- Don't worry, my angel. I'll take care of everything. Everything will be settled very quickly, I promise. In the meantime, try to eat a little, okay?

 **Lena:** \- Okay.

Amélie tucked Lena in, then placed a bed tray on her lap.

 **Amélie (kissing Lena on the cheek):** \- See you later.

Amélie left the room, joined the living room, and then sat in her chair while lighting a cigarette.

 **Amélie:** \- I have to talk to you.

For 20 minutes, Junkrat, Roadhog and Reaper listened to Amélie with the greatest attention.

 **Junkrat:** \- What a horror.

 **Roadhog:** \- Madam. Let me go, please. I'll only be two hours, tops.

 **Amélie (crushing her cigarette butt in an ashtray):** \- No, Mako. I understand that you feel responsible, but I don't want to risk anyone recognizing you. Since that story at the sawmill, you and Jamison are both wanted. I think it's best if you guys stay out of the way for a few more days until this blows over.

 **Reaper:** \- Let me go then, nobody knows me around.

 **Amélie:** \- Are you sure?

 **Reaper:** \- Yes. No one deserves that. If it had been my wife or my son, I would gut the bastards myself before burning them alive.

 **Amélie:** \- Okay, but don't forget: I want them alive.

 **Reaper:** \- In one piece?

 **Amélie:** \- Try to not damage them too much, Mako and Jamison should have fun too.

 **Reaper:** \- No problem. What about witnesses?

 **Amélie:** \- No mercy.

 **Reaper (smiling):** \- It's like it's done.

 **Amélie:** \- Perfect. See you later, and... Happy Halloween.

Amélie got up and joined Lena's room. The 3 friends rose in turn.

 **Junkrat:** \- Business is back.

 **Roadhog:** \- Like old times.

 **Reaper:** \- A "search and destroy" mission, I've missed it all these years.

Junkrat joined the stables, while Reaper accompanied Roadhog to the armory.

**Music:[Fandango](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReiIG4VcdH4)**

**Roadhog:** \- Do yourself a favor.

The armory contained enough weapons and ammunition to take over the Kingdom of Belgium: swords, muskets, carbines, rifles, precision rifles, shotguns, sawed-off shotguns, revolvers, TNT, mined bullets, dum-dum bullets, piercing bullets, 12 gauge, buckshot... all the death tools existing to date were gathered in one large room. Reaper walked the rows of arms and took 2 Winchester Model 1887 rifles.

 **Roadhog:** \- Be careful: it's 12-gauge, powerful enough to shoot down a bear in full charge.

 **Reaper (donning 2 boxes around his waist):** \- I always liked the big ones.

 **Roadhog:** \- Always as stubborn, huh? Shoot first, ask questions later.

 **Reaper:** \- We're not doing it again.

Reaper put the 2 guns on a shoulder and then left the room with Roadhog.

 **Reaper:** \- I'll meet you at the stables, I have something to recover.

 **Roadhog:** \- Okay, you know the way.

Moments later, Reaper joined Roadhog and Junkrat, his face concealed in the shadow of the dark hood of his cloak. Junkrat gave the helms of a black horse to Reaper.

 **Junkrat:** \- Beautiful mask, you're going to be all the rage at the party.

 **Reaper (riding the horse):** \- This is going to be the most terrifying Halloween they've ever had in years.

 **Roadhog:** \- Don't forget: ALIVE.

 **Reaper:** \- I'm disfigured, not deaf.

 **Roadhog:** \- Here, I made you a lunch basket for the road. There's a bottle of beer in it.

 **Reaper (smiling):** \- What delicate attention. It almost looks like my madre (mother).

 **Roadhog (smiling):** \- Run away quickly, you'll be late for school.

**Music:[Six Shooter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LyCRhIILG0)**

Reaper laugh, then, like a black ghost, disappeared in the forest at a gallop while the drawbridge closed behind him. Junkrat and Roadhog joined a large damp room located in the castle's catacombs, just below water level. The floor was littered with icy stones, chains hung from the ceiling and walls, and human skulls were perfectly aligned on shelves. Mako opened a large box filled with knives and claws which he laid out on a large table covered with a tablecloth, next to it, a poker was heated over embers while a pot filled with oil was bubbling. Junkrat began to handle different explosive products like a child playing with a small chemist's box.

 **Junkrat:** \- I hope you haven't lost your hand.

 **Roadhog (putting on a big apron and rolling up her sleeves):** \- Don't worry, this kind of thing is like riding: it's not forgotten.

Roadhog sat on a chair opening a medical book about the composition of the human body.

 **Roadhog:** \- Over the years, I realized that there was only one immutable law that applied to everyone in this rotten world, without exception.

 **Junkrat (smiling):** \- "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth". May God bless the law of the talion.

**Music:[Boats and Plains](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnRYu1HbaSk)**

Meanwhile, in Lena's room, with her back pressed against the pillow, Amélie was lying on the bed, her hair let go, her boots still on and her coat hung on an armchair with her holster and revolvers. She fondly caressed Lena's head and smiling face with her gloved hands, sleeping deeply on her lap, wrapped in the blanket and rocked by the crackles of fire. As the moon reflected on the lake, the wolf packs gathered to go hunting.

 **Amélie:** \- You poor little creature, all alone and helpless, so pure, so fragile, so innocent... Don't worry, I'm here now, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. (Looking at the portrait on the bedside table) And I promise you, they will all pay for what they put you through. To you... and to Emily.

**To be continued...**


	5. "Why ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog carry out Amelie’s cruel revenge, Lena’s terrifying past is revealed, Reaper reveals his tender side as a supernatural and mysterious being with ambiguous intentions and moral values makes her appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support:  
> \- Instant Gaming wishlist: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal: paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr…\  
> \- Utip: utip.io/bamboo
> 
> TWITTER (keep up to date on the progress of the fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> For a better reading experience, listen background musics.  
> OW characters: © Blizzard  
> Original story: © ME

**Music:[Borderlands 2 [Soundtrack] - 13. Lynchwood (Cris Velasco and Sascha Dikiciyan)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfueFrFN3wI)**

At the top of a hill, Reaper observed the small village nestled at the foot of the mountain with his binoculars while finishing a sandwich. The party was in full swing: children disguised as monsters gathered sweets at the doors of the houses, women and young couples danced around big bonfires while men got drunk at the bar laughing.

 **Reaper:** \- I am almost ashamed to come and spoil these precious moments of joy... ALMOST.

Reaper finished his beer bottle before throwing it on the ground, put on his mask, then went down the hill and entered the village, the sign at the entrance indicated "Froidcul" ("asscold"). The road was muddy, gunmen sleeping drunk dead on the ground while streetlights drove out the darkness. Reaper stopped, got off the horse and then addressed 2 young children aged about 9 and 10 years old.

 **Reaper:** \- The harvest is good children?

 **Little boy (smiling):** \- Oh yes, sir. We collected lots of candy and chocolates!

 **Little girl:** \- Arthur! Mom and Dad always told us not to talk to strangers! Besides, this one looks like a ghost with his mask.

 **Little boy:** \- It's okay, Marie. It's just a disguise, it's Halloween after all.

 **Reaper (squatting):** \- Your sister is right, boy: you must always be careful of strangers. We never know what they are capable of. (taking out a small bag from his coat and revealing its content). But tonight, there are only good people.

 **Little girl:** \- What is it? It's the first time we've seen this.

 **Reaper:** \- It is called a "dulce calavera" (Mexican colored skull), a sugar skull in Spanish.

 **Little boy:** \- Wow! It's very beautiful! Is it for us?

 **Reaper:** \- Yes.

 **Little girl:** \- Mom and Dad always told us never to accept anything from strangers.

 **Reaper (raising the index finger):** \- This is also a very important lesson. But this is not a gift but a deal: this little skull is yours in exchange for information.

The two children turned for a moment to confer and whisper, then turned to Reaper.

 **Little girl:** \- Okay, that sounds honest. What do you want to know?

 **Reaper:** \- Tell me, do you know where I can find the Doucet brothers?

 **Little boy (pointing the way with his finger):** \- At the bar of "La Chèvre Joyeuse" (= « Happy Goat »). Go down to the main square, it's right in front of the Church.

 **Reaper:** \- Perfect. Thank you very much, kids. There you go.

Reaper deposited the colored skull in the children's basket.

 **Little girl:** \- Sir?

 **Reaper:** \- Yes, girl?

 **Little girl:** \- Why are you wearing a mask? Are you collecting sweets too?

 **Reaper (laughing):** \- No. I wear it not to frighten people.

 **Little girl:** \- In this case, it's a bit of a failure: you look like a ghost.

 **Reaper (stroking the hair of the little younggirl)** : - Believe me girl, if I remove it, I will be even more terrifying.

 **Little boy:** \- Did something happen to your face?

 **Reaper:** \- Yes, a serious accident several years ago now. But I did with it, and life goes on.

 **Little boy:** \- You made it yourself?

 **Reaper:** \- Yes.

 **Little girl:** \- Anyway, low hat. It's really well done.

 **Reaper (getting back on his horse):** \- Good evening, children. Watch yourself, and don't come home too late, or your parents will worry.

 **Little girl:** \- Count on us, sir. Goodbye! And thank you very much for the sugar skull!

 **Little boy:** \- Goodbye!

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 - Pride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gweNNwVMClw)**

The children left while Reaper joined the bar. He dismounted and put his shotguns in his coat so as not to arouse attention, and then entered the crowded bar. Men drank and ate while chatting, while others played cards.

 **Bartender:** \- Welcome to « Happy Goat », stranger. What can I get you?

 **Reaper (sitting at the counter):** \- A beer with a straw please.

 **Bartender (giving a bottle of beer):** \- That'll be 10 cents.

 **Reaper (sliding the piece over the counter with his finger):** \- Here.

Reaper sipped the beer by passing the straw through the hole of his mask located at the mouth.

 **Bartender (cleaning a mug with a rag):** \- Very nice disguise, you are in the spirit of Halloween.

 **Reaper:** \- Thank you. Tell me, I'm looking for the Doucet brothers. I was told they were here.

 **Bartender (filling beer mugs):** \- Those 3 fall-down drunks? They're at the table over there, sleeping on their fourth bottle. What do you want with them?

 **Reaper:** \- I have to talk to them. A heart story, something unimportant.

 **Bartender (dragging the mugs over the counter to other customers with a smile):** \- Ah, another story about a wife and jealous husband.

 **Reaper (giving the bottle back to the bartender):** \- If one can say.

Reaper left the counter and went to the table where the three brothers were. Dressed as farmers, all three had brown, long and oily hair and a light beard.

 **Reaper:** \- Good evening, gentlemen. May I join you?

 **Simon Doucet (one pint of beer by hand):** \- Hips! Yes. Take a seat.

Reaper pulled the chair and sat down at the table.

 **Julien Doucet:** \- What does the Grim Reaper want with us?

 **Reaper (taking out the lock of red hair and putting it on the table):** \- Do you know the person to whom this lock belongs?

 **Julien Doucet:** \- Sorry, I don't know.

 **Reaper:** \- Her name is Emily... She ran a store around the corner.

 **Simon Doucet:** \- Emily... Oh yes, the redhead.

 **Julien Doucet:** \- A damn good woman, with character.

 **Reaper:** \- It seems that she had so many that she refused your advances, several times.

 **Simon Doucet:** \- Oh! A young girl of her age, still single, looks bad in the area. Besides, I was a good match with my brothers.

 **Guillaume Doucet (waving her glass):** \- If she had agreed to marry you, we could have shared her.

 **Reaper (clenching his fists on the table):** \- So, for you, what happened to her is entirely her fault?

 **Julien Doucet (bursting with laughter):** \- A little, yeah. She always wore perfume and makeup, all the guys were around her.

 **Guillaume Doucet:** \- A real tease, she would sell her body that she would drown in money.

 **Simon Doucet:** \- Especially since she had these tit-.

**Music:[Superior Training - Batman: Arkham Knight unreleased soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMt2DCX2iW8)**

Reaper's blood suddenly boiled as his teeth tightened. He got up from his chair, grabbed a pint of beer and hit the man in the face so violently that he fell over, his nose broken and bloody. The other guests of the bar turned around, amazed. A heavy silence fell in the room. The 2 brothers helped their brother to get up.

 **Guillaume Doucet:** \- Holy shit! But what's your problem?

 **Reaper (cracking his fingers by joining his hands):** \- My problem is the pendejos (= assholes) in your genre who attack women and think they can get away with it.

 **Bartender:** \- Hey! No fighting in my bar!

 **Reaper (turning his head towards the bartender):** \- It's not a fight, it's a fucking score.

 **Julien Doucet (breaking a bottle on the edge of the table):** \- Wait a minute, asshole. You'll see!

 **Guillaume Doucet:** \- Go ahead Julien! Fuck him!

The man rushed to Reaper and tried to hit him several times in the head with the bottle box, but Reaper dodged each of his hits with a disconcerting ease.

 **Julien Doucet:** \- Fuck! Stop moving!

Reaper grabbed the man's wrist, turned him over, tackled him on the table with an arm key, then broke his arm and threw him to the floor. The poor man uttered a shrill cry of pain. His brother Guillaume tried to attack Reaper, but Reaper grabbed him at the level of his face and then violently crushed his head on the table, which broke instantly.

 **Customer:** \- You are crazy! Stop!

 **Reaper:** \- Stay out of it if you want to stay alive.

 **Other customer (to the bartender):** \- Louis, close the bar. There's gonna be a brawl.

The bartender closed the doors to the key bar and then turned the sign to "closed". The guests gathered armed with chops and bottles.

 **Reaper (to the Doucet brothers):** \- I'll be with you again in a minute.

Reaper turned to the angry crowd and cracked the bones of his neck.

 **Reaper:** \- Whenever you want.

A customer rushed to Reaper and tried to punch him. Reaper stopped his fist with the palm of his hand and squeezed so hard that his opponent fell to his knees screaming and hearing the bones of his hand crack. Reaper took his head with two hands, then with a powerful knee stroke, put him K.O. breaking his jaw in a splash of blood. The customer collapsed on the floor losing several of his teeth. Reaper immediately ran towards the other customers, climbed onto a table, jumped and then kicked a powerful kick in the head of one of his opponents as if it were a soccer ball before falling to the ground. Several customers tried to reach him at the same time, but Reaper avoided each of their blows with great ease, breaking their bones with fists and elbows, resounding their skulls on the edge of the tables and finishing those who were on the ground by literally exploding their skulls with a single kick.

 **Reaper:** \- You could make an effort.

Seeing that they would not win with their bare hands, some men pointed their revolvers at Reaper.

 **Customer:** \- Change him to a colander!

The revolvers were armed. All of a sudden, a dark black smoke came out of Reaper's body.

 **Customer:** \- What is it? Smoke?

Even before his adversaries understood what was going on, Reaper drew his two rifles from his coat and fired in turbulent like a spinning top, reloading between each blow by swinging the weapon lever of his weapons in rhythm at the force of his wrists alone. Each of his shots reasoned like thunder.

 **Reaper:** \- Die! Die! DIE!

In a few seconds, Reaper completely cleaned the room of his occupants while the shots were all around him without one reaching him. It was pointless to try to hide behind tables or other objects: his bullets were so powerful that they reduced to dust everything they touched.

**Music:[Hotline Miami 2 OST - Videodrome (Level Clear)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMLknPRq5rI)**

Once his death dance was complete, Reaper dropped his smoking weapons on the floor. A macabre silence fell then in the bar. The room was littered with partly shredded corpses bathed in blood marries, pieces of guts, organs and limbs covered the tables, walls and floor, while a strong smell of powder filled the air. Reaper picked up his rifles when he heard a noise coming from behind the counter. He immediately pointed his rifle at it: it was the bartender getting up, a double-barrel rifle pointed at Reaper, arms trembling.

 **Bartender:** \- You... You killed them all.

 **Reaper:** \- They looked for it. I had warned them.

 **Bartender:** \- You're a psychopath.

 **Reaper:** \- I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-level psychopath.

 **Bartender:** \- What did those men do to you to get you to slaughter them like that?

 **Reaper (giggling):** \- Me? Nothing. On the other hand, they angered a very close friend of mine by hurting a young girl who is very close to her. So, I'm doing her a favor by bringing these 3 sons of bitch on a platter.

 **Bartender:** \- What are you going to do to them?

 **Reaper:** \- Oh, that's not to me to decide. But if it makes you feel any better, they've done bad things, very bad things.

 **Bartender:** \- I'm sorry, but you just committed a massacre in my establishment. I can't let you go, put your guns down, please. Don't... Don't make me shoot you.

 **Reaper:** \- You see that. (swinging the lever of his rifle) I'll tell you one thing: you don't have to carry a gun if you're afraid to use it.

The bartender was so afraid that he couldn't pull the trigger, Reaper fired, the impact blew the bartender against the wall behind him, painting the wall with blood. The unfortunate man received a shot of buckshot, 100 grams of lead, he died before touching the ground. Reaper stored his smoking rifle in his coat, then left behind the counter. He snatched a research poster from the wall and picked up a rope and canvas bags behind the counter. He stepped over the still warm corpses and firmly bound each of the Doucet brothers before gagging them with bags. Suddenly, a mysterious young brunette with short hair, dark skin, eyes and purple lipstick sitting in a suit on one of the tables addressed Reaper with a mischievous look. All she wore was a brassiere, short shorts, gloves and boots, all in black.

 **Young girl:** \- Bravo. You broke your record: barely 30 minutes you arrive somewhere and you are already starting to have a bloodbath.

 **Reaper (sighing):** \- Spare me your comments, will you? If I needed a lecture on my behavior, I would go to the Church.

 **Young girl:** \- I'm not lecturing you, I'm just observing.

 **Reaper:** \- But of course.

Reaper dragged the 3 men in the back of the bar out the back door in order not to be seen and then peed against the wall. He whistled his horse which arrived at the trot, installed one of the brothers on the horse's rump, attached the 2 others to the saddle then discreetly left the city at high gallop in the direction of the castle, followed by the young girl while flying. No one had heard the shooting, a fireworks display having covered the shots. 2 hours later, Reaper arrived in front of the drawbridge of the castle. He took off his mask, got off his horse, and then waited for 2 long minutes, with his arms crossed while tapping his foot.

 **Young girl:** \- Tsssssk. No welcoming committee, what a shame.

 **Reaper:** \- Grrrrrr. You have to do everything yourself.

A black smoke engulfed Reaper that disappeared before reappearing inside the castle courtyard. He pulled the drawbridge lowering lever, brought his horse inside by the reins, closed the drawbridge, and then entered the castle. He descended into the catacombs, then entered the damp room where Junkrat and Roadhog were. Both of them were winking, feet on the table, Roadhog snoring. Reaper hit the table hard with both hands, awakening Junkrat and Roadhog.

 **Reaper:** \- And then they say Mexicans spend their time napping.

 **Roadhog:** \- But are you completely crazy or what? I almost had a stroke!

 **Junkrat:** \- How long have you been here?

 **Reaper:** \- 10 minutes. I get your men.

 **Roadhog: -** Perfect. I'll get them.

 **Junkrat:** \- Any witnesses?

 **Reaper:** \- Let's say that the mortician will be able to afford a small house on the French Riviera in the next few days.

 **Junkrat (smiling):** \- That's good, you run the local economy. (rising) I'll tell the Boss, you take care of our guests, Mako?

 **Roadhog:** \- With great pleasure.

The 3 men went out, Junkrat disappeared in the corridors while Reaper accompanied Roadhog in the courtyard. Perched out of sight on a wall like a gutter cat, the young girl who had accompanied Reaper watched the scene.

 **Roadhog (seeing two of the brothers in blood on the ground):** \- Holy cow, they took dear. You dragged them from the village to here like that?

 **Reaper:** \- Yeah. You know what it's like in Texas, there's a real rodeo tradition.

Reaper tipped the man seated on his horse, he fell heavily on the paved ground screaming.

 **Man:** \- Holy shit, what the hell?

 **Reaper (kicking him in the stomach):** \- Don't complain, you traveled in first class.

Roadhog connected each of the men at the neck with a chain, cut their foot ties and lifted them up. Meanwhile, Reaper took the horse back to its cubicle and removed its saddle.

 **Roadhog:** \- Nice job. You want to join us?

 **Reaper (giving the poster to Roadhog):** \- No thanks. If I have to put up with their ugly faces another minute, I open their breasts and rip their hearts out. I'm going to bed, good night.

 **Roadhog (folding the poster and then putting it in the pocket of his pants):** \- Good night.

Reaper turned into black smoke and then flew away, reaching his room through a window several meters/feets higher and followed by the young girl.

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 - Pride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gweNNwVMClw)**

**Roadhog:** \- Come on, you losers. Move on.

Roadhog took the 3 captives inside the castle, guiding them in single file with a chain like Guantanamo prisoners. All three were dirty and had difficulty walking. They arrived at the entrance of the stairs leading to the catacombs.

 **Roadhog:** \- Watch your step.

 **Simon (leading group):** \- The what?

With these words, Simon slipped and tumbled down the steps, dragging his two brothers with him, all of them screaming in pain.

 **Roadhog (squinting eyes):** \- (What morons. At least we're saving time).

Roadhog went down the stairs and then dragged the stunned prisoners down the hallways. During this time, Lena moved in her sleep, shaking the blanket in her hands, tears flowing from her eyes.

 **Lena:** \- No, NO! Stop! Let her go! Don't touch her!

Amélie rested a book which she read and put her hand on Lena's shoulder. Lena turned to Amélie opening her eyes, sweating in large drops and having trouble breathing. Amélie lifted Lena by gently holding her in her arms, then hugged her tightly against her chest while stroking her hair.

 **Amélie:** \- Shhhhhhh. Everything is fine, everything is fine. I'm here... Tell me everything.

 **Lena (crying):** \- It was horrible. I hear her screams, I hear her cry for help, but I can't do anything.

 **Amélie:** \- It's just a nightmare, honey. It's over now.

 **Lena:** \- It's all my fault, I couldn't protect her, I wasn't strong enough.

 **Amélie:** \- It's not your fault, you did everything you could. (kissing Lena) You're safe here, no one can hurt you anymore. Try to go back to sleep, okay?

 **Amélie:** \- Okay.

Lena closed her eyes, Amélie wrapped her in the blanket and lay down against the pillow, holding Lena in her arms.

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 3 - The Forebearer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFa1lttaUe0)**

At the same time, Roadhog had arrived at the torture chamber with the prisoners. He chained them to the wall by their wrists, took off their masks, and threw a bucket of boiling water to each of them to wake them up. The three brothers agitated, screaming in pain, confused.

 **Roadhog:** \- Wacky wacky, Sleeping Beauty.

 **Guillaume Doucet:** \- Where the hell are we?

 **Roadhog (resting the seal on the ground):** \- In Hell.

 **Simon Doucet:** \- Mako? But what does that mean?

 **Julien Doucet:** \- What do you want from us?

 **Roadhog:** \- Honestly, I hesitate between ripping off your balls, gutting you, or burying you alive. I know (mimicking with his hands): I will rip off your balls, then bury you alive under a flowerpot, then dig you up, eviscerate you and bury you again. That's what's good about a shallow grave.

 **Simon Doucet:** \- Wait, Mako. Let's stay calm. We can work it out, huh?

 **Roadhog:** \- Oh, I love that. The moment when you beg me to spare you. Always say, what are you offering me to save your skin?

At the same moment, Junkrat had joined Lena's room. He knocked on the door and entered, a pair of boots in his hand.

 **Junkrat (putting boots on the ground)** : - Madam, they have arrived.

 **Amélie (smiling):** \- Wonderful. You haven't started yet, I hope?

 **Junkrat:** \- Of course not, we are waiting for your orders. (hesitating) Um, can I? It is that you risk staining the blankets and...

 **Amélie (uncrossing her legs):** \- Be my guest.

Junkrat sat at the edge of the bed, Amélie gave each of her feet to Junkrat, who took off her bloody boots and put on clean boots before getting up. Amélie gently put Lena on the bed and then got out of bed while tying her hair.

 **Amélie:** \- Be a doll and stay with Lena until I get back. If she wakes up, not a word of this, got it?

 **Junkrat (doing a military salute):** \- Of course, Boss. I will use the expression "dumb as a grave" to the letter.

 **Amélie (smiling while caressing the hair of Junkrat who then blushed):** \- Good boy.

Amélie took the portrait and came out of the room closing the door. Junkrat sat in an armchair by the bed and read a newspaper on it. Lena opened her eyes slowly.

 **Lena:** \- Jamison?

 **Junkrat (folding his paper** ): - Hi Lena.

 **Lena:** \- Where is Amélie?

 **Junkrat:** \- Don't worry, she's just gone. She'll be back soon.

 **Lena:** \- Okay... Tell me, what Mr Mako told me about her, what happened to her six years ago, and why have you both been living here all these years, is that true?

 **Junkrat (taking Lena's hands):** \- Everything is true, from beginning to end.

 **Lena (watching the fireplace):** \- At first, she frightened me very much, every day, I feared that she would make me suffer for pure pleasure. But when I told her what happened to me and Emily, she suddenly became soft and kind to me again. Like... There were two people totally opposed to each other who lived in her, a bit like the 2 faces of a lady of spades.

 **Junkrat:** \- It is true that she may seem cold and cruel at first sight, but when you get to know her, you discover that she is a very sweet and kind person. Believe me, I and Mako owe her a lot.

 **Lena:** \- She said "she'll take care of everything". I have a terrible feeling, is she going to....

 **Junkrat:** \- Sorry, it's a secret. Be patient, you won't regret it. Try to go back to sleep, you're safe now.

 **Lena:** \- Okay.

Lena went back to sleep while Junkrat plunged back into her reading. Meanwhile, Amélie went down the stairs leading to the catacombs.

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 3 - The Pendulum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGyWJwcFNnw)**

**Simon Doucet:** \- This is our last offer, Mako: our farm and our cattle! Please! We will leave the region, you will never see us again!

 **Roadhog (frowning):** \- Seriously, where do you think you are? No fortune on this Earth can redeem what you have done.

 **Guillaume Doucet:** \- You son of a bitch! Motherfucker!

 **Julien Doucet:** \- You bastard!

 **Amélie (entering the room):** \- So there they are, the 3 terrors.

 **Julien Doucet:** \- Who is she? Your wife? Aren't you a little too old for her?

 **Roadhog (pulling the brand out of the fire):** \- You piece of shit. I'm gonna you-

Roadhog was interrupted by Amélie, who approached Julien. She grabbed his balls and squeezed hard, making him scream in pain.

 **Amélie:** \- Watch your words, Ducon ( = asshole). You're under my roof. (to Roadhog) Did they confess?

 **Roadhog (putting the brand back on fire):** \- No. They believe that the Euric Code is still in force: they want to redeem their crime against money. (former Latin Legal Code of the Visigoth Kingdom extending from the South of Gaul to most of Spain in the High Middle Ages)

 **Amélie (letting go):** \- So, in addition to being hateful, they are also profoundly stupid. (showing the photo) I imagine you recognize these two young girls? A big redhead and a little brunette.

 **Simon Doucet:** \- Sorry, that doesn't tell us anything. Right, guys?

 **Guillaume and Julien Doucet (together):** \- No, nothing.

Amélie put the portrait on the table as she sighed, then took off her gloves before putting them on the table, revealing long, thin, soft fingers. She approached Simon, grabbed his head with two hands, wrinkling his eyes, and then slowly scratched his cheeks with her long, solid nails. Her sharp nails like razor blades, Amélie slowly tore his skin to shreds while savoring the cries of pain of her victim, his blood flowing on her nails. In front of such a spectacle, his two brothers looked away, closing their eyes.

 **Amélie (the piercing look):** \- You're a terrible liar, you idiot. The big one is called Emily, she was a seamstress, very appreciated by her clients. The young girl's name is Lena Oxton, she was a letter carrier, energetic and hard-working. Until the night when you were totally drunk, you went to visit them unannounced at their house a little over two weeks ago. And you committed one of the most barbaric crimes ever.

 **Simon Doucet (crying):** \- Please, we are sorry! If we could go back...

Amélie pushed her nails deep into the flesh until reaching the bones of the skull by clenching her teeth.

 **Amélie:** \- But precisely, you can't.

Roadhog covered Amélie's shoulders with his coat and keeping his hands on her shoulders.

 **Roadhog:** \- Madam, you are upset. You should get some rest before you catch cold. I'll take over with Jamison.

 **Amélie:** \- All right.

Amélie dropped her victim, washed her hands full of blood in a bowl of ice water placed on the table, dried her hands with a towel and then put her gloves back on before resuming the portrait.

 **Amélie (to Roadhog):** \- Keep the middle one alive until I get back and kill the other two slowly. I want them to pay a hundredfold for what they did to my little angel... I'm counting on your imagination.

 **Roadhog:** \- With great pleasure.

Roadhog approached the prisoners with a knife in his hand.

 **Guillaume Doucet:** \- What are you doing with that knife? Stop!

Roadhog tore the clothes of the three men while Amélie left the room, Roadhog's coat on her shoulders and went to Lena's room.

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 3 - The Awakening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3FDnl2PkPs)**

**Amélie (giving Roadhog's coat to Junkrat):** \- You can go and join Mako, have fun.

 **Junkrat:** \- Great boss. I've been looking forward to this all evening.

Junkrat joined the door while Amélie put the portrait on the bedside table before lying on the bed with a book in her hand, holding Lena in her arms.

 **Amélie:** \- Wait a minute, Jamison.

 **Junkrat (turning around):** \- Boss?

 **Amélie (nodding):** \- Come here.

Junkrat executed himself, Amélie put her arm around her neck and then murmured in his ear while putting the other hand on his cheek.

 **Junkrat (smiling):** \- Your wishes are orders, Madam.

Junkrat left the room with Roadhog's coat on his shoulders and closed the door, then joined the catacombs with coffee, a basket of apples and a plate of biscuits. The 3 men were now practically naked, leaving only their boxers, while Roadhog's tools were laid out on the table.

 **Junkrat:** \- I brought us some appetizers. The night will be very long.

 **Roadhog:** \- It's going to be even longer for them. (taking the poster out of his pocket) People always say that a drawing is better than a long speech, so take a good look.

Roadhog showed the poster to each of the brothers and then turned it into a ball.

 **Roadhog (forcing Simon to open his mouth by pressing his cheeks):** \- Say « Aaaaaaaaaah! »

Roadhog shoved the ball of paper in her mouth, turning her into a gag.

 **Roadhog (hitting the gag with his big finger):** \- Here, buddy. "Don't lose the ball" (pun with the french version of "don't lose your mind").

 **Junkrat (laughing):** \- Oh, that's a good one.

**Music:[Fandango](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReiIG4VcdH4)**

Meanwhile, in a luxurious room on the top floor of the castle, Reaper was lying in his underwear on his bed with his arms folded behind his head, a cigar in his mouth, his mask in a small box and his clothes on his chair. Electric lamps hung on the walls lit the room, while leaning on the ledge of the window wide open, the young girl looked at the moon reflected in the lake, smiling on her lips while holding her face with two hands.

 **Young girl:** \- I am curious to know what torments the ogre and the little demon have for these poor guys.

 **Reaper:** \- If you want to enjoy the show, don't be embarrassed. I'll take a vacation.

 **Young girl:** \- Come on. Learn to have fun, you grumpy old man.

 **Reaper:** \- I am a member of the NRA (National Rifle Association): my great passion is sports shooting, not torture. Besides, I didn't want to spoil the fun for Mako and Jamison by making the Aztec sacrifice to those bastards.

 **Young girl (sighing):** \- Always shooting anything that moves.

The young girl turned around, got up on all fours on the bed, started to cuddle on Reaper and put her hands on her chest in a mischievous air.

 **Young girl:** \- Yet, even if you don't show it, you have compassion for that poor thing. (Drawing a circle on Reaper's chest with her finger) So there is a tender little heart beating behind this heavy armor of Black Knight.

 **Reaper:** \- Save your flattery for yourself.

 **Young girl:** \- Stay here if you want, I wouldn't want to miss the show for anything in the world. This is far more entertaining than a common hanging. (taking Reaper's head with two hands and kissing him on the forehead) SMACK! Good night, sweet dreams.

 **Reaper (frowning):** \- Olivia...

 **Sombra (pressing Reaper's nose with her finger smiling):** \- Boop!

Sombra said goodbye with his hand and then disappeared into a smoke screen.

 **Reaper (tapping the ash of his cigar in an ashtray):** \- Good riddance. Sucia pequeña bestia (= dirty little plague).

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 - Pride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gweNNwVMClw)**

At the same time, in the torture chamber, Roadhog was ready to apply his butcher skills. Sombra appeared through a cloud of smoke in a dark corner of the room, then observed the scene crouching. Roadhog withdrew his bandana, revealing a terrifying carnivorous smile of terror to his victims. A big cigar in his mouth, he approached Guillaume with a cutting pliers in his hand, shooting him with his big blue eyes, grabbed his hand, then passed his fingers into the pliers.

 **Roadhog:** \- So what's it like to be defenseless, huh?

 **Guillaume Doucet (crying):** \- I beg you, Mako. Don't do that!

 **Roadhog:** \- Begging? Like when this poor Emily cried and begged you to stop?

 **Sombra (smiling):** \- (It begins, it begins!)

 **Roadhog:** \- Stop whining, be a man for once. You still have 9. No, not a word. I will tell you myself in detail what happened a little more than 15 days ago. (cutting off fingers and toes one by one while Guillaume screamed in pain) After facing yet another refusal, the three of you followed Emily home and made sure she was alone, and then you asked her for favors. Naturally, she refused and asked you to leave her property. Furious, you suddenly surrounded her like a pack of wolves. Julien stood behind her and grabbed her arms as you tore off her clothes and Simon waded. Then you took turns. After all, it's important to know how to share in a sibling, right? She screamed and struggled as hard as she could, calling for help. Alas, it was the evening and you were in a small house deep in the woods. Nobody could hear her howling... I mean, almost no one.

Once all the fingers and toes were cut, Roadhog detached his victim, dragged him to the center of the room before hanging him by the wrists from a stopper hook hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. Then he joined the table, took a long knife with a very thin blade, and placed the bowl of ice water on a rolling table before returning to the man bleeding out.

 **Roadhog:** \- You know, years ago, when I was just a young 20-year-old soldier in the British Royal Navy, I had the opportunity to be stationed at the Shanghai Commercial Counter. A wonderful city, and a very rich culture. And guess what? The Chinese do not lack imagination when it comes to killing criminals. One day, I had the good fortune to witness the execution of a man who had committed the same crime as you. The torture to which he had been condemned is called the Lingchi, "the death of the 1,000 cuts": the body of the condemned member per limb is cut TO LIFE. I hope you enjoy my little demonstration.

 **Julien Doucet:** \- No Mako! Leave him alone!

 **Roadhog (pointing his knife at Julien):** \- Shut up! You're next.

For 25 long minutes, Roadhog mutilated by humming the body of the wretched howling with pain while Junkrat watched the scene sitting on the table crunching an apple. Little by little, the blood reddened the basin of water and the apron of Roadhog. Covered with blood, the man ends up dying of hemorrhage. Sombra's face was filled with joy. Mako dipped his knife in the basin and wiped it with a towel before resting it on the table. Then he took a huge grinder and prepared to decapitate the still warm corpse.

 **Sombra (clenching fists in front of her):** \- (Yes, yes. Go ahead!)

 **Junkrat:** \- No Mako. The Boss wants us to keep their bodies in one piece. She has plans.

 **Sombra (punching disappointment on the floor):** \- (Mierda! (= Shit!) Just at the best time!)

Roadhog removed the body from the hook and then rattling it on the wall next to his brothers.

 **Roadhog:** \- Does she want to have them stuffed?

 **Junkrat:** \- Not exactly. Let's say... she's going to kill two birds with one stone. I'll explain you everything later.

 **Roadhog (resting his grinder on the table):** \- So be it.

**Music:[Scarecrow theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxb1ofLKqG0)**

Roadhog detached the left brother and then hung him by hook. Junkrat came down from the table while Roadhog poured a cup of coffee while sitting on a chair.

 **Junkrat (moving the basin):** \- Your turn, Julien.

 **Julien Doucet:** \- Are you going to cut me up like Guillaume?

 **Junkrat (waving his finger closing his eyes)** : - Tssssk Tssssk Tssssk. No no no... For you, I have planned something more, how to say... "Warm". Mako, would you give me a hand?

 **Roadhog:** \- Sure. 1 sugar or 2 in your coffee?

 **Junkrat:** \- 2.

Roadhog put 2 sugars in Junkrat's coffee then unhooked the man who fell heavily on the ground. Junkrat grabbed him by the hair and put him on his knees in front of the bloody tub. Roadhog went back to his seat and drank his coffee with biscuits.

 **Sombra:** \- (What are you planning, pequeño demonio (= little demon))?

 **Junkrat:** \- I'll tell you the rest of the story: Lena comes back from the village with a shopping cart. She hears Emily's screams and runs away leaving her things. When she sees what's going on, she tries to rescue her, but you grab her from behind. She tries to struggle in vain, and you force her to watch the scene.

Junkrat suddenly plunged the man's head into the basin of blood for 2 minutes and then pulled it out by the hair.

 **Junkrat:** \- When she sees Emily suffering, she tells you to stop but you don't listen to her. And you even tell her that she will be the next, with each one of you. YOU HEAR? EACH ONE OF YOU! IN TURN!

For several minutes, Junkrat executed the torture of drowning, plunging again and again the man's head into the icy water as he struggled while getting grounds, leaving him only a few seconds to catch his breath between each drowning. After 20 long minutes, the torture finally stopped. Roadhog hung up the man on the hook, Junkrat pulled the red iron out of the fire and then burned the man several times over the whole body while enjoying his screams.

 **Junkrat (circling around Julien):** \- You like alcohol, do you? Well, I, I love fire. It's beautiful, bright, hot, and destructive. I guess you've never heard of "the Roman candle", haven't you? Well, you'll find out right away.

Junkrat extinguished the red iron by plunging it into the bowl of ice water, then placed another large copper basin on a skateboard under the prisoner, filled with apple alcohol, oil and tree resin. He filled a seal in the basin which he then poured on Julien's head, smearing the whole body while he was having trouble breathing. A strong smell of alcohol then filled the air. Junkrat put on sunglasses with yellow glasses and opened a small matchbox.

 **Junkrat (his cup of coffee in his hand):** \- This is a method of execution imagined by the Roman Emperor Nero: to put it simply, he turned convicts into human torches to light his banquets during his private feasts.

 **Julien Doucet (terrified):** \- Oh, my God. You're not gonna...

 **Junkrat (smiling diabolically):** \- Yes, I do. (lighting the match thanks to one of his locks of hair while drinking his coffee) Go burn in hell for all eternity, asshole.

Junkrat threw the match with his thumb like a coin in the basin. An immense pillar of fire then gushed, illuminating the whole room. The man burst into flames like a piece of straw, his screams tore the room apart while his skin crackled like a chicken roasting on a spit. A foul smell of burnt flesh fills the air, Junkrat breathed into the lungs closing his eyes, then exhaled by opening his eyes to contemplate the flames while drinking his cup of coffee, while Simon Doucet screamed with terror through his gag.

 **Sombra (eating a corn brade):** \- (Big deal. That's a show.)

The screams reasoned throughout the room by ricocheting on the walls, even reaching Lena's ears through the plumbing so powerful they were.

 **Lena (opening her eyes):** \- What are those screams?

 **Amélie:** \- Nothing serious, puddin. Probably Jamison who just hit his little toe in a corner of furniture.

 **Lena (going back to sleep):** \- Okay.

 **Roadhog (to Simon):** \- So? You know what it's like to see someone you love suffer in front of your eyes by being helpless?

 **Simon Doucet (keeping his eyes down, tears dripping from his eyes):** ...

 **Roadhog:** \- That's what I thought.

 **Junkrat (looking at his pocket watch on his belt):** \- What time is it? Wow! Already 4 am. Time to go to bed. Are you coming, Mako?

 **Roadhog:** \- I'll join you in a moment.

 **Junkrat:** \- It works.

Junkrat left the room with the tray. Roadhog approached Simon, opened his boxers with his big finger and looked at the level of sex.

 **Roadhog (smiling):** \- (Brave girl. You didn't miss him... Mister Lacroix would be proud of you.)

Roadhog left the room with his coat and went to join Junkrat in their room. The light of the flames continued to illuminate the room, while consumed by the fire, Julien's flesh continued to melt, revealing muscles and bones.

 **Sombra:** \- Ah, the hour of intermission. Let's go to bed too, I feel that the finish will be spectacular.

Sombra disappeared in turn in a smoke screen, then reappeared in Reaper's room. She laid down on the bed, resting her head on her chest and fell asleep. She was so light that Reaper didn't even feel her presence. At the same moment, in another room, while Junkrat slept with a deep smile on his face after drinking a herbal tea, Roadhog, then dressed in boxers and a tank top marcel, stared with a melancholic air at a shirt he was holding in one hand, holding in the other a bottle of rum that he put on a line before collapsing on his bed.

**Music:[Dan Romer - Safe and Sound | Far Cry 5 : Original Game Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xv7fFwFEekY)**

The night passed, then the sun rose again.

 **Sombra:** \- You really don't know what you missed last night.

 **Reaper (waking up):** \- Did you enjoy it?

 **Sombra:** \- A little, yes. They would make excellent executioners.

 **Reaper:** \- So they haven't lost their touch.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

 **Reaper:** \- Yes?

 **Junkrat:** \- Are you coming to have breakfast on the terrace with us, Gabriel?

 **Reaper:** \- Yes. I'll get dressed and join you.

 **Junkrat:** \- Okay.

A few moments later, the 3 friends had breakfast on the terrace while enjoying the sun, Reaper ate fried eggs while Junkrat and Roadhog both ate toast with jam, all three were drinking coffee. Perched on the edge of a roof, Sombra listened to their conversation while eating with her fingers a plate of grilled tortillas and fried bananas.

 **Reaper:** \- Are they all dead?

 **Junkrat:** \- No, he remains the eldest. Madam Lacroix has ordered that he be kept alive until her return.

 **Reaper:** \- The one who...

 **Junkrat:** \- Yes. She would have pulled all the skin off his face if Mako hadn't stopped her.

 **Reaper:** \- She's really pissed off then.

 **Junkrat:** \- A little yes. But we did well to the 2 others: Mako bled his like a goret. As for me, I turned mine into a human torch.

 **Reaper (smiling):** \- I'm not surprised at you: you've always had a sense of show. It brought back memories, right?

 **Junkrat:** \- You can't imagine. It was like a dream. I felt like I was reliving that time when we were all creating chaos behind enemy lines.

 **Reaper:** \- I don't doubt it. To be honest, this extraction mission in the village also did me good.

 **Junkrat:** \- By the way, didn't you have too much trouble when you went to get them? For the language, I mean.

 **Reaper:** \- No, since I went to live to Florida 6 years ago, I had the opportunity to practice with immigrants as well as Cadiens from Texas, Mississippi and Louisiana (descendants of French Acadian settlers from Canada deported by the British during the Great Upheaval period), although the federal government is doing everything it can to anglicize them and English-speaking migrants keep coming in. What about you guys?

 **Junkrat:** \- We can only speak English among ourselves. Fortunately, Madam Lacroix has a whole collection of foreign books in her library, otherwise we would have lost our language forever after all these years. (laughing) Mind you, it's not like we're talking like all those rich, aristocratic Londoners.

 **Reaper (laughing):** \- In any case, you are well assimilated: we have been eating for an hour and a half.

 **Junkrat (raising the index finger with a smile):** \- In this country, the meal is a very important moment: you have to take the time to enjoy it and share it.

**Music:[The Last of Us Soundtrack 27 - The Last of Us (You and Me)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVhH3KzOyFo)**

**Reaper (seeing Roadhog thinking)** : - What's wrong Mako? You haven't said a word since the beginning of the meal.

 **Roadhog:** \- Emily and little Lena... It was my fault what happened to them...

 **Reaper:** \- What do you mean?

 **Roadhog:** \- About 3 weeks ago, I went to the village to have a shirt patched that I had accidentally torn during a hunting party. As I walked into Emily's little sewing shop, I heard the eldest of the Doucet brothers, Simon, courting her insistently. He told her that he was in a very good position, that he could support her, that she would no longer need to work. She asked him to leave, he made a dirty comment and she slapped him. Furious, he pinned her against the wall and started strangling her. I immediately grabbed him by the throat with my chain. I dragged him to me and dumped him on the main street. He was covered in mud and had trouble breathing, his neck was red as a tomato. All the passers-by started looking at us, they couldn't believe their eyes. I yelled at him that if he ever came back and bothered Emily again or tried to lay a hand on her, I would personally make sure that he spent the rest of his life in a wheelchair eating his food with a straw. Then I told him to remember my name. He was so scared that he left right away and got bored, humiliated. Then I went back to the store to see how Emily was, how she was in shock. I reassured him that it was over and that she had nothing to fear from him. She was very surprised that I spoke to her in her mother tongue. To thank me, she wanted to offer me reparation. I politely declined and told her it wasn't worth it, but she insisted. I gave in. We talked while she was working. According to her, he had been around for a while. I offered to go with her to file a harassment complaint with the Gendarmerie, but she refused, saying she didn't want to make a fuss... It was the first and last time I saw her alive. I will never forget her soft face and her beautiful smile. (setting her cutlery and then joining her hands while laying her elbows on the table) I should have known he wouldn't stop there. I'd have done better to drag him into a blind alley and break his neck before making him disappear by giving his corpse to the pigs.

 **Reaper:** \- You have nothing to reproach yourself for. No one could have known how things would turn out.

 **Roadhog:** \- If only I had known that Lena had been her companion since all those years when she moved here. I could have saved them both.

 **Junkrat:** \- It would not have changed anything: even if you knew what was going on, you would have arrived too late: their house is 2 hours of horse galloping from here.

 **Roadhog:** \- ...

 **Reaper:** \- Look. You can't change the past, but you can always act on the present. Lena is strong, she'll get over it.

 **Roadhog:** \- I know, she's strong... but not invincible.

 **Junkrat:** \- Nobody is. But she's not alone now, she's with us again. And she has the affection of Madam Lacroix.

 **Roadhog (taking cover and sighing):** \- You're right.

The 3 friends finished eating, then joined the catacombs. At the same time, Lena had finished having breakfast with Amélie.

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 3 - The Pendulum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGyWJwcFNnw)**

**Amélie (taking Lena's hand):** \- Come on, I have a surprise for you.

 **Lena:** \- A surprise ?

 **Amélie:** \- Yes, follow me.

Amélie guided Lena through the corridors to the catacombs. Intimidated by darkness and humidity, Lena felt a great shiver through her body.

 **Amélie:** \- Don't be scared, there is nothing to fear. I promise.

 **Lena:** \- What are we doing here?

 **Amélie:** \- I want us both to start over. That's why I'd like to introduce you to a few people.

 **Lena:** \- So who?

 **Amélie:** \- You'll see.

A lantern in her hand, Amélie crossed the catacombs lit by oil lamps with Lena, then returned to the torture chamber. Reaper, Roadhog and Junkrat were all sitting around a table playing dominoes in the light of an oil lamp, while Sombra was once again crouching in a dark corner out of sight. The corpses of the two brothers were hung on the wall, while the third still alive was suspended by his hands from the butcher's hook. Taken with fear, Lena joins her hands before her mouth, terrified. She didn't believe what was before her eyes.

 **Amélie (the arm around Lena's neck):** \- Trésor (= sweatheart). Meet the Doucet brothers. The 3 bastards who attacked you and Emily.

 **Lena (stunned):** \- But... When?! How?!

 **Amélie:** \- Gabriel here was kind enough to bring them back from the village last night while you were sleeping.

 **Lena (turning to Reaper):** \- Mr Reyes?!

 **Reaper (turning to Lena):** \- Hi Lena. Looks like you saw a ghost.

 **Lena:** \- But... Your face... I thought you were killed!

 **Reaper (smiling):** \- Let's just say... I came back from the dead.

 **Lena:** \- How long have you been here?

 **Reaper:** \- 15 days.

 **Sombra:** \- (Great! It's not magic anymore, it's theater.)

 **Lena:** \- I just need to sit down for a second.

Lena sat on a stool, then looked at the two bodies.

 **Lena:** \- What happened?

 **Junkrat:** \- The bloody one is Guillaume. The roast, or what is left of it, is Julien.

 **Lena:** \- And the last one?

 **Roadhog:** \- That's Simon. He's just in shock. Wait a minute.

Roadhog got up, took the bowl full of blood, then emptied it all at once on Simon to wake him up before returning to the table. The man was unrecognizable: his face was bloody and disfigured, covered with stink and flies, his eyes almost coming out of his sockets. When her gaze crossed that of Lena who then rose from her stool, the latter had like a click. She then relives the tragic night when she lost Emily.

**18 days earlier, department of Haute-Savoie, mountain forest, house of Lena and Emily, 7:00 pm, dark and stormy night, half full moon.**

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST - Fifth Laboratory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lF6cRCb9u8M)**

**Lena (struggling and screaming):** \- Let her go, you bastards! Don't touch her!

 **Simon (holding Emily by the thighs, trousers down):** \- Causes always! When we're done with her, it will be your turn! In the meantime, enjoy the show!

As Lena heard the tearing cries mingled with Emily's tears, she gave Julien a powerful back-to-back head stroke, who held her by the arms, breaking her nose.

 **Julien (letting go when he fell on the floor, his hands on his bloody nose):** \- Holy shit! The dirty little whore, she broke my nose!

Immediately, Lena gave him a powerful kick in the balls, followed by another kick in the head, leaving him grogy.

 **Lena:** \- And stay down!

Lena put her hand behind her back and then pulled out a double-action revolver she had hidden under her jacket. She aimed with 2 hands in the direction of Guillaume then fired on 2 occasions. The shots reasoned throughout the clearing. The first bullet passed through Simon's right shoulder, while the second went through Simon's wrinkled thigh. The blood sprayed on the wall of the house leaving 2 bullet holes. He let go and collapsed screaming in pain. Shocked, her brother Guillaume dropped Emily on the ground. Lena immediately pointed her gun at him as she approached, with her finger on the trigger, her teeth clenched and her eyes filled with rage.

 **Lena:** \- Get away from her right now and get down on your stomach with your hands on your head! One move and I'll blow your brains out, motherfucker!

 **Guillaume (executing):** \- Okay, okay, don't shoot!

Lena whistled her horse, approached Emily and helped her up.

 **Lena:** \- Can you walk?

 **Emily:** \- Yes.

 **Lena:** \- OK. Go up quickly and keep your head down!

Lena helped Emily get on the horse, and then she took the reins before she ran away. Suddenly, bullets whistled behind them. Guillaume had just risen and had started to shoot them with his revolver. Lena reacted immediately by shooting blindly before disappearing into the dark forest with Emily.

 **Simon: -** Stop running and come help me, damn it! I'm bleeding!

 **Guillaume:** \- I'm coming. (holding her brother) Damn it, she didn't miss you.

 **Julien (rising):** \- Shit. We must find them and make them disappear before they denounce us!

 **Simon:** \- Too late, they're already far away.

 **Julien:** \- Great. We're all screwed then. I would point out that it was YOUR idea.

 **Simon:** \- Not sure. I may have a way to save our skin.

 **Guillaume:** \- We're listening.

**Music:[Gotham (OST) The Unfortunate Demise of Kristen Kringle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmLjSnB6oTU)**

A few minutes later, a little further, the two young girls had stopped by a river. On her knees, Lena covered Emily's wounds.

 **Lena:** \- Boy. They didn't go with dead hand. (Cleaning Emily with a towel soaked in water) That should be fine. Tomorrow morning, we're going to file a complaint with the Force, these bastards aren't going to get away with this... We're going to find a shelter for the night and...

 **Emily:** \- Lena...

 **Lena:** \- Yes? What is it?

Emily opened her shirt.

 **Lena:** \- Oh, my God.

In their escape, a bullet had hit Emily by entering her back to come out from the front, perforating her right lung. A small hole was visible at the top of Emily's right breast from which flowed a fountain of blood, blood staining her shirt. Lena put Emily on her back and then tried to stop the bleeding with her two gloved hands.

 **Lena:** \- Hang on, love, okay? We'll get you to a doctor, he'll fix you up!

 **Emily:** \- No. *Cough!* It's too late for me, I've already lost too much blood.

 **Lena:** \- Don't talk. You have to save your strength!

Emily took Lena's hand with both hands and squeezed very hard. Her voice was getting weaker and weaker.

 **Emily:** \- Please, stop. There's nothing you can do for me anymore.

 **Lena:** \- It's all my fault! I shouldn't have gone to the pastry, I should have taken you home! I should have stayed with you! I could have stopped them!

 **Emily:** \- You bought us mille-feuilles?

 **Lena:** \- Yes, chocolate. Your favorite.

 **Emily (smiling):** \- You've always been very caring. And you came to my rescue without hesitation coming out of nowhere, like a guardian angel. (fondly stroking Lena's cheek with her hand) No. Please don't cry. It always makes me sad to see you cry.

 **Lena (tears streaming from her eyes):** \- My darling...

 **Emily:** \- I'm cold... I'm so cold...

Lena took off her jacket and covered Emily by taking her in her arms to try to warm her up. Emily smiled, then spited a splash of blood.

 **Emily (of a weakened path):** \- I love you...

Emily slowly closed her eyes, her hand slowly left Lena's cheek before falling on the grass, while the rain began to fall. Lena stared at Emily for a few seconds, tears beginning to flow from her eyes.

 **Lena (crying):** \- No! I beg you, don't leave me alone! I can't live without you!

But it was too late, Emily's body was now as cold as ice, her soul had left her body. The rain beat her face, wetting her red hair and washing her of her blood. Lena pressed Emily's head against her chest and raised her eyes to the sky screaming in despair, her cry tore at night while mingling with the storms. Her tears flowed from her eyes like rivers of diamonds, she stroked Emily's hair while covering her face with kisses and rocking her.

**Music:[Assassin's Creed 2 OST / Jesper Kyd - Home of the Brotherhood (Track 14](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hk3LniOvkU0)**

When the rain finally stopped falling almost an hour later, Lena made a fortune pyre with branches and pieces of wood on which she placed the body of her dead love before lighting it. The flames consumed Emily's body while Lena knelt down and prayed for her. When there was nothing left but ashes, Lena laid down in a makeshift shelter of branches she had made and opened the pommel of her hunting knife to pull out the lock of Emily's red hair that she treasured.

 **Lena:** \- Don't worry, love. I'll find them, make them pay, and then I'll join you. We'll be together again, forever.

Lena fell asleep, and the next morning, she took her green chaperone out of her horse's saddlebag, rode her horse, and set off for her home. As she approached, she saw two gendarmes armed with rifles. She got off her horse and wanted to meet them to tell them what had happened to her, but she stopped sharply when she heard one of the gendarmes mention her name. She immediately hid behind a tree to spy on them.

 **Gendarme:** \- Nothing in the house. She disappeared leaving her things.

 **Other gendarme:** \- No doubt then, it is a crime with hit and run.

 **Lena (surprised):** \- (A crime?)

 **Gendarme:** \- What a horrible story: to arrive at the moment of a violent argument between sisters before being savagely attacked by a girl in fury while trying to intervene.

 **Other gendarme:** \- What a misfortune. Poor Emily, she used to be so sweet to everyone. She was retouching and repairing our uniforms like no one else. Nothing will ever be like it was before.

 **Gendarme:** \- Yes... I still can't believe that little Lena would commit such a horror. She used to never fear the rain, the wind, the snow or the cold to deliver couriers and parcels in the village and isolated houses. She was the best mailwoman we ever had. You'd think the Devil took her.

 **Other gendarme:** \- Yes, the body of the poor girl having disappeared, her murderer had to bury her deep in the woods before taking the leak. Finally, thanks to the testimonies of these 3 brave brothers, we were able to draw a robot portrait of the criminal. Her poster's all over the village, it's only a matter of days before we get our hands on her.

 **Gendarme:** \- She is going to dance at the end of a rope, that's for sure.

The 2 gendarmes climbed on horseback and then disappeared when a search poster escaped from the saddlebag of one of them. Lena came out of hiding and took the poster that fell on the floor. At its reading, a deep sense of anger invaded her, her blood began to boil and the veins of her forehead became prominent. She ripped the poster into confetti while squeezing her teeth.

 **Lena:** \- The bastards... The sons of bitches! Blame me after what they did? Wait a minute, don't expect to get away with it. I'm coming for you. You can already start writing your names on your graves!

Lena went back to her house to pick up some supplies, then rode her horse, put on her hood so as not to be recognized and then went trotting towards the village.

Swept away by the wind and mingled with the autumn leaves, the confetti on the poster said: "WANTED: Lena Oxton. 6'2 (1 m 62), brown hair and eyes. Assault, attempted murder with a weapon, fraternal murder. 200 Francs reward to anyone who will capture her or provide the authorities with information to lead to her arrest. WARNING: The suspect is armed and dangerous. Proceed with extreme caution."

**Music:[Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Soundtrack - Braithwaite Manor Battle | HD (With Visualizer)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArT03ssRbtk)**

A few hours later, Lena set up camp on the heights of the village, far from the busy roads so as not to be discovered. Perched on top of a tree and clothed in a blanket of tree leaves, equipped with binoculars and nibbling on a sandwich, she watched as a light-blower on the way and came to the small hamlet in the hope of seeing the Doucet brothers. One evening, after 2 days of sleeping hard in a blanket and feeding on bread, butter, pork paws, dried fruit and water, her patience finally paid off: the Doucet brothers stumbled out of the bar of the village completely drunk before taking their horses home. The rain began to fall, and the thunder began to thunder.

 **Lena (kissing her hunting knife):** \- Mr Lacroix. Thank you very much for all your teachings, I would never have succeeded without you.

Lena stowed the knife in her holster, descended from her tree and then quietly stalked her targets on horseback for nearly an hour to their farm located in a small plain. Her wolf shape concealed by her clothes, Lena descended from her horse, crouched across the mutton enclot like a Green Beret zigzagging between the sheep, Then discreetly entered the large rustic house when opening the window. Shaking heavily in her hand her hunting knife, the blade of which shone in the light of the full moon, she entered Simon's room by removing her hood. Drunk and dead, the man slept with his clenched fists laid naked like a worm on his bed and snoring like a trucker.

 **Lena (seeing the penis of her erect target):** \- (That's it. Have nice dreams, asshole. Given your small dick, you don't have to make them climb the curtain much.)

Lena placed the toothed upper blade of the knife at the base of the penis while covering Simon's mouth with her other hand when too drunk to notice anything.

 **Lena:** \- (You will never hurt anyone again. Girl or boy.)

With a sharp and precise gesture, Lena cut the penis like a stick of butter that fell on the floor like a cocktail sausage. A geyser of blood then sprinkled, splashing the walls and the sheets while Simon screamed with pain, his cries smothered by Lena's gloved hand as he squeezed the sheets with his fists, tears in his eyes. Lena then placed her blade under her throat and stared him with her bright yellow eyes in the dark. Feeling the icy blade of the knife on his blow, the man stared at Lena, paralyzed by fear and pain.

 **Lena:** \- That's for my Emily, you bastard.

Lena was about to slit Simon's throat when Simon hit the wall with the oil lamp on the bedside table. Alerted by the noise, the cadet, Guillaume arrived and stopped at the door of the room in his boxers.

 **Guillaume:** \- What is happening to you, Simon? Why are you making all this noise?

Lena then turned around, freezing Julien on the spot.

 **Lena (wielding her bloody knife):** \- Do you remember me?

 **Guillaume:** \- Holy shit.

Not giving him time to react, Lena rushed on him at the speed of lightning and then shoved her knife deep into his belly. The man fell upside down screaming in pain and peeing blood.

 **Lena:** \- Serves you right!

Suddenly, the youngest, Julien, appeared at the other end of the corridor a Sharp rifle in hand. Lena drew her double action revolver and then fired, forcing him to hide behind a wall. She fired a second time then several small « clicks » were heard: the barrel was empty, Lena having exhausted almost all her ammunition during her flight on horseback with Emily.

 **Lena:** \- Crap!

 **Julien:** \- You should have thought to refuel the ammunition before coming here, you piece of shit!

Julien went out pointing his rifle and then fired. Lena dove to her stomach by throwing her gun, the bullet passed right over her head before exploding the family portrait hanging behind her. Lena grabbed the revolver stored in Guillaume's holster then screaming in pain and then retaliated using his body as a human shield. Julien came out of his hiding place and then took his turn. For 5 minutes, he and Lena exchanged shots, the furniture flying in shatters under the impact of the bullets. Julien accidentally shot Guillaume in the leg, who screamed even louder as his blood gushed.

 **Guillaume:** \- You son of a bitch! You shot me!

 **Julien:** \- Excuse me, Guillaume!

The shots continued, the corridor gradually filled with blood.

 **Guillaume:** \- You little bitch! I'm gonna kill you, you'll see!

Lena pulled on the corner of the wall, splinters of wood wounded Julien at eye level.

 **Guillaume (yelling at the face):** \- The bitch, that's not true! Ah the bitch!

Running out of ammunition, Lena got up and threw her revolver at Julien, who received it in the face.

 **Julien (holding his bloody nose):** \- Fuck, that's not true! Broken again!

Lena took advantage of this to jump out of the window, breaking the glass while Julien fired again, missing her. Lena put on her hood and whistled at her horse, which ran immediately, and then ran away at full gallop. Alerted by the gunshots, a group of neighboring farmers flocked to the farm, armed with rifles.

 **Farmer:** \- Is everything all right, guys? We heard gunshots!

 **Julien (pointing Lena out of the window):** \- No, it's not okay! The murderer, Oxton, she came to us to try to kill us in our sleep! She is running away!

 **Farmer:** \- Shit then! Let's do it!

 **Julien:** \- And bring a doctor urgently, Simon and Guillaume are seriously injured, and me too!

 **Farmer:** \- Got it! (to others) Let's go guys! She can't get away!

The farmers got on their horses and then went after Lena shooting her, Lena lowered her head to avoid the whistling bullets in her ears. Suddenly, after 5 long minutes of riding on the narrow paths, a bullet hit her horse in the head, killing it instantly. The horse collapsed in front of the head first, unsettling Lena who fell heavily on the ground. Getting up with difficulty, Lena then flees into the dark forest at the speed of a rabbit caught hunting.

 **Farmer:** \- Shit, she's smart. (descending from his horse) Let's continue on foot, she couldn't have gone very far.

 **Other farmer:** \- Go ahead, Hector. Search!

The German shepherd smelled Lena's scent on the saddle and then entered the forest.

 **Farmer:** \- Perfect. Let's follow him!

While several meters further, Lena ran with all her legs between the trees, with fear in her belly, the small group sank in its turn into the forest following the dog without suspecting that perched high on a hill like a sentinel, riding a black horse, a mysterious and disturbing silhouette dressed entirely in black had observed the whole scene through the scope of her rifle.

 **Amélie (smiling):** \- Interesting... Very interesting...

**Present, Amélie's Castle, catacombs, torture chamber, 11:00 a.m.**

**Music:[Main theme - Metro: Last Light Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7H0QfU5J04)**

When she came to, Lena observed Simon's body without saying a word. Suddenly, she felt a warm breath on her neck and 2 large hands covering her shoulders with a heavy warm mantle. She turned around, looked up and saw Roadhog holding a large green bamboo rod like a sword.

 **Lena:** \- Mr Mako?

 **Roadhog:** \- Go ahead, kid.

Lena looked at the bamboo rod and then turned to Amélie.

 **Lena:** \- Amélie?

 **Amélie (smoking a cup of tea by hand):** \- He's all yours, sweetie. Let go, it will do you good.

Lena hesitated, then gently took the bamboo rod with two hands before turning towards Simon.

 **Lena:** \- You three... It's because of you that Emily is in Heaven now...

 **Simon:** \- ...

Roadhog went back to his seat while Lena slowly walked towards Simon, shaking the bamboo tightly with two hands. She then began to strike him repeatedly with all her strength as a piñata, breaking his bones one by one and covering his body with bruises. The bamboo turned red little by little while the man took the blows without saying a word, wounds from which blood flowed gradually appeared all over his body. The blood dripped off the icy ground before disappearing into the ground through a small grate while the noises of the bamboo strokes reasoned throughout the room.

 **Lena (crying):** \- MONSTERS! BASTARDS! ASSHOLES! GARBAGE! ROTTEN! What did we do to you that made you go after us like that, huh? What did we do to you? For years we've lived here, we've never had a problem with anyone! We worked hard, everyone liked us! We finally found a place where we could live happily ever after, and you ruined it! Emily couldn't even be buried properly! Why? Why? WHY? BUT ANSWER DAMN!

 **Sombra (a hand on a mouth, almost missing to cry):** \- Pobrecita (= you poor thing).

For long minutes, Lena hit him from head to toe screaming with rage. Roadhog, Junkrat and Reaper watched the scene without saying a word, like spectators watching an execution. Junkrat discreetly looked at Amélie for a brief moment, seeing her hand holding her cup shaking, before looking at Lena again.

**Music:[Main theme - Metro: Last Light Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7H0QfU5J04)**

After 15 long minutes, exhausted, Lena dropped the bamboo that fell to the ground while reasoning on the icy cobbles. She then began to strike Simon's bloodied body with her little fists, weeping all the tears of her body, asking him the same question over and over again, "Why?" hoping in vain to get an answer, before falling to the ground while lowering the head. Suddenly, a muffled sound came out of Simon's mouth.

 **Simon (weakly):** \- Forgive us... We are sorry...

 **Lena (looking up)** \- "Sorry"? I lost the love of my life because of you. She died in my arms like an animal bleeding out and suffering martyrdom, and you, YOU ARE SORRY?

Lena hit Simon with all her might with her little fists like a punching ball. She had now entered a second state of deep and uncontrollable rage. Her face was covered in sweat and her hair was in battle. Anger had now overtaken reason. She picked up the bamboo and then hit even harder. After a few strokes, the bamboo finally broke, Lena threw it on the floor then continued to hit just as hard with her fists.

 **Lena (yelling):** \- AAAAAAAAARH!

 **Sombra:** \- Dios (= my God).

Unable to remain insensitive to such a spectacle, Reaper rose from his chair, ran towards Lena and then hugged her from behind, holding her firmly in her muscular arms.

 **Reaper:** \- Lena, come on.

 **Lena (struggling):** \- NO! LET ME GO! I SAID « LET ME GO », YOU HEAR ME? I WANT HIM TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID!

 **Reaper:** \- Please, calm down! You are not in your normal state!

 **Lena (to Simon):** \- I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!

Suddenly, Lena grabbed the double-action revolver that Reaper wore to the belt, aimed Simon and fired without interruption. The explosions reasoned in all the catacombs while the lightning lit up Lena's green face with rage and that her tears fell to the ground. Simon's body moved like a punching bag with every bullet that hit him, followed by blood spatter. With his mouth open, Reaper was amazed at what he saw, and no word came out of his mouth. Junkrat and Roadhog got up to try to help Reaper, but Amélie stopped them straight by reaching out. Junkrat and Roadhog stayed where they were, watching the scene without saying a word.

 **Lena:** \- DIE YOU BASTARD! GO BURN IN HELL! YOU WILL NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN, YOU HEAR? NEVER AGAIN! NEITHER YOU NOR YOUR BASTARD BROTHERS! MAY THE DEVIL TORMENT YOU FOR ETERNITY! YOU PIGS!

Lena emptied the charger and then continued firing while the barrel was empty. Little "clicks!" were heard as a strong smell of powder filled the room. Pierced like a sieve, Simon's body stopped moving, his head fell forward, blood dripping from his mouth. He was dead, then only a huge piece of cold meat remained. Lena put down her weapon, then let it go by panting. The revolver fell heavily into a puddle of blood strewn on the ground. Amélie approached, Reaper slowly rested Lena on the ground and released her very slowly. Amélie took Lena in her arms and hugged her tightly against her chest as she stroked her hair. With red eyes, Lena hugs Amélie tightly around her waist while Reaper picks up the revolver.

**Music:[Thomas Newman - Danger of Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIeN_N13vyY)**

**Lena (dropping her coat on the floor):** \- Sorry... I'm sorry... I don't know what took me... I thought about everything they did to us... I saw him again hurting Emily and...

 **Amélie:** \- Shhhhhhhhh... It's over, baby, it's over... I'm here now... You did what you had to do... Shhhhhhhhh... (speaking to Roadhog who picked up the coat) You know what to do. Don't disturb me unless it's an emergency.

 **Roadhog:** \- Well, Madam. Everything will be done according to your instructions, I promise.

Amélie carried Lena in her arms, left the room and disappeared into the hallways. Reaper, Junkrat and Roadhog detached the bodies and then dragged them to the ground without exchanging a word in a cold room before hooking them to butcher hooks amidst carcasses of cows, oxen and sheep.

 **Roadhog (removing his apron):** \- I need a nice cold beer.

 **Reaper:** \- Me too.

 **Junkrat:** \- Idem.

A few minutes later, the 3 friends settled down in the living room and then started drinking, talking and eating a whole boar with their fingers. Sombra sat as a tailor on the roof of the castle, contemplating the lake, thinking. She had never seen such a scene in her entire life. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Amélie washed Lena in the bathtub after undressing her, washing her hair with a bucket of hot water and slowly passing a sponge full of soap on each part of her body. In shock, staring, Lena didn't say a word. Once done, Amélie dried Lena and then brought her back naked wrapped in a towel to her room carrying her in her arms. She set her up in the bed, lit a fireplace, stripped herself completely and then joined Lena. She pulled the blanket and then squeezed Lena's warm body against hers, stroking her hair before falling asleep with her. At nightfall, a covered wagon driven by Junkrat accompanied by Roadhog and pulled by Roadhog's great red horse left the castle. Reaper, then equipped with a large satchel, followed the horse carriage with Sombra installed behind his back, her hands around his waist. The 3 men then warmly dressed sunk into the forest before separating at the crossroads, fainting in the darkness. They did not return until a few hours later. The next morning, when the sun dawned on the village, all the inhabitants who had barely recovered from the recent massacre of the bar made a nightmarish discovery on the main square. Men vomited, women fainted, dogs barked, cats meowing while parents hid their children's eyes. The Doucet brothers' naked corpses were all three tied up with barbed wire all around the statue of Napoleon 1st. At the foot of the statue, leaning against the large stone base, surrounded by flowers and small scented candles of all colors and always lit, stood the portrait of Emily and Lena. Just above, hooked by chain to the corpse of Simon Doucet, a huge wooden sign mentioned in capital letters of human blood: "RAPISTS".

**To be continued...**


	6. Conspiracy and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie reveals her feelings to Lena, while a dark plot is brewing in the corridors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support:  
> \- Instant Gaming wishlist: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal: paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr…\  
> \- Utip: utip.io/bamboo
> 
> TWITTER (keep up to date on the progress of the fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> For a better reading experience, listen background musics. ;)  
> OW characters: © Blizzard  
> Original story: © ME

**Music:[Red Dead Redemption 2 - Loading Screen Music Theme 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPEjJJXW_tc)**

The day was gray and rainy on the village. The news of the macabre discovery and the shooting of the bar was so terrible that it had made the tour of the whole region, that's all we talked about, both in the small villages sparsely populated as in the larger cities, From Abondance to Bonne via Alex, to the prefecture of the department and most populated city: Annecy.

**Annecy, prefect's office, 12 am.**

The Colonel of the Gendarmerie of the Savoie region, Mathieu Bichet, the fiftieth, true double of Sergeant Garcia in Zorro with his pronounced belly and the brown moustache of peasant, stood before his superior then in the middle of lunch, Prefect Elie Le Tyran, also a 50-year-old, small and tyrannical, sat in his luxurious armchair, his feet not touching the ground.

 **Elie (eating a chicken leg):** \- Mathieu, I am not hiding my dissatisfaction.

 **Mathieu (sucking in heavy drops while holding his kepi in his hands):** \- Yes, Mr Prefect.

 **Elie (waving his chicken thigh):** \- The corpses keep piling up, first a massacre of farmers in the forest, then a shooting in the bar of a peaceful village during the Halloween party, and finally a macabre scene on the square of the same village. And I'm not talking about the bodies of two of your men, Thibault and Axel, found shot down like dogs near a ruined house.

 **Mathieu:** \- ...

Elie took a newspaper which he put down brutally on his desk, the front page displaying « Froidcul: the cooled village ».

 **Elie:** \- I don't get the impression that you are aware of the gravity of the situation: Corpses keep piling up, and still NO leads to find the killer. And I'm not talking about the attack on Mr Concini's "Pommes d'or" (= Golden Apples) orchard, which was partially burned, and the incident at Mr Dubois' sawmill.

 **Mathieu:** \- I know that, Mr Prefect.. I assure you that all my men and I are doing everything we can to find the culprits. We've been scouring the mountains and forests and questioning as many witnesses as we can for days, with no success. The two suspects we're looking for seem to have vanished. We might as well look for a needle in a haystack.

 **Elie (punching on the table):** \- People don't feel safe anymore! This is detrimental to trade: hotels are emptying out and general stores are having a hard time sourcing clothing and food because the delivery men are afraid of being attacked!

 **Mathieu (smiling stupidly):** \- Uh... Try to see the positive side: there is a record increase in sales of coffins and firearms. To something, misfortune is good.

The prefect became red with anger, his veins became prominent while his teeth creaked. He grabbed a knife which he violently planted in the lobster before opening it in a big crack, then raised his chair by several centimeters/inches by pressing a small lever, making him pass Mathieu by a head.

 **Elie:** \- This is not the time to be witty! The newspapers are sucking it up, the public is angry, and I am on the government's radar. I advise you to quickly find the culprits, or heads will fall, starting with yours, be sure! Now, get out!

 **Mathieu:** \- Good, Mr Prefect.

The prefect lowered his chair to office height while Mathieu left the office, closing the door, sighed, then remained for a few moments in front of the entrance of the prefecture, thinking. He knew that the task the prefect was asking of him was impossible, and that he would soon fall in the next few days in order to serve as a scapegoat to the government to appease the public anger. In other words, he was in bad shape. He waved to a gondola, the latter stopped then, Mathieu went up and then asked the gondolier to take him to the gendarmerie barracks of the city. The gondola was about to leave when suddenly, an imposing silhouette approached and then climbed on board, sitting in front of Mathieu.

 **Mathieu:** \- But what are you?

 **Man (at the gondolier):** \- Let's go.

The gondola left, slowly crossing the canals of the city and crisscrossing through the colorful houses.

 **Mathieu (surprised):** \- What... What are you doing here?

 **Man:** \- Just come and help you, Mathieu. That's what friends are for, isn't it?

 **Mathieu:** \- I'm not sure to follow you...

 **Man:** \- It's yet simple: I offer you on a tray the heads of those you have been looking for weeks, without success. The perpetrators of the murders and attacks.

 **Mathieu:** \- What do you mean?

The man took an envelope out of his coat and gave it to Mathieu.

 **Man:** \- Send your men to this address, you will find everything you are looking for.

 **Mathieu (opening the envelope):** \- But... this is the address of...

 **Man:** \- Yes, you read it well.

 **Mathieu:** \- You're asking me to...

 **Man:** \- This is not the time to have moods. Your head is on the chopping block, and the prefect is waiting for an opportunity to give you a salty assessment at the end of the year. Imagine the disgrace: you lose your reputation and fall to the table of advancement. How would you tell your wife and your three children? I'm offering you the opportunity to get away with honors, you'll be a real hero, and you'll be in a very good position to be named Brigadier General next year. It's up to you.

 **Mathieu:** \- I...

 **Man:** \- Think carefully about my proposal. You have until tonight.

The gondola finally arrived at its destination.

 **Mathieu:** \- Why are you doing this?

 **Man:** \- Let's say that... the person I work for thinks you can still be useful to her. After all, the success that made your reputation five years ago and propelled you from the rank of Captain to that of Colonel is hardly due to your merit alone, at least not officially. Besides, it's always helpful to have friends in high places, isn't it?

The man came down from the gondola and climbed onto the platform.

 **Man:** \- I'll meet you at our usual rendezvous point at 8 pm.

The man disappeared on foot in the streets towards the railway station. Mathieu went down, paid the gondolier, then went to his office and ordered that to not be disturbed. Located on the top floor of the building, the office was filled with stuffed animals of all kinds and oak furniture. Mathieu opened the mini-bar, took out a bottle of whiskey and then drank several sips before sitting at his desk, with his hands in his hair looking at the photo of Lena and Emily on a corner of his desk. He knew that this was an offer he could not refuse, but the consequences could be disastrous for him if his superiors ever found out.

**Froidcul village, 1 pm.**

Within the small cemetery, the entire population gathered in the pouring rain to bury their dead, both those of the bar and the Doucet brothers. The priest gave the last rites while the relatives of the deceased and many villagers, all dressed in black, were in mourning. People whispered and comforted each other, they had all lost among the bar victims a friend, a family member, or a mere acquaintance. All hoped for an answer in order to grieve. Many gossips were also circulating about the death of the Doucet brothers regarding their alleged guilt, the disappearance of the main witness and alleged victim, namely Lena, fueling all speculations. After all, she was still wanted for Emily's alleged murder, but the macabre staging and especially the panel about the crime of the 3 brothers now cast doubt on her guilt and the nature of her disappearance. One thing was certain, however: the business was now the focus of discussions in bistros and family dinners throughout the region, and people were looking at the newspapers for the slightest twist to satisfy their unhealthy curiosity. In the midst of the crowd, dressed in a yellow raincoat, a small man the size of a child struggled with a heavy shoulder stroke.

**Music:[Gremlins 2 Music (NES) - The Office Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IRlVBZs8YY)**

**Junkrat:** \- Sorry... Sorry... Excuse me, Ma'am... All my condolences, sir... It's a sad disappearance... I share your pain... He was a great guy, he will be greatly missed...

Junkrat reached the front row of the procession in front of the graves of the Doucet brothers, situated in the middle of the graves of the victims of the bar for lack of space, and then listened to the priest's speech. Once the discourse was over, the coffins began to be slipped into each of the adjoining tombs. Then, when the turn of Simon Doucet came, the coffin, very slippery because of the rain, fell accidentally on the ground because of the rain. Then Junkrat proposed, and several times pushed the coffin with his foot to the grave under the shocked eyes of the spectators and the priest.

 **Junkrat:** \- (Take this! And that! You're not so smart now that you're eating dandelions by the root, right?)

Once the coffin was put in the ground, Junkrat took a small sack of earth out of his satchel which he emptied on the 3 coffins, before leaving the cemetery under the shocked eyes of the audience before disappearing on horseback. Suddenly, an army of voracious earthworms came out of the four corners of the cemetery like ants at a picnic and plunged into the still open graves, nibbling at the coffins and frightening the crowd. Meanwhile, at the castle, Lena slowly began to wake up, while Amelie was sitting in the bed next to her, smoking a cigarette.

**Music:[Ori and the Blind Forest OST - 09 - The Spirit Tree (feat. Aeralie Brighton)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6rCpWMHEOw)**

**Amélie:** \- Hello, sweetie. Sleep well?

 **Lena:** \- My head is spinning.

 **Amélie:** \- Ooooh. Poor girl. Come here...

Amélie took Lena in her arms and hugged her while kissing her on the hair.

 **Amélie:** \- Better?

 **Lena:** \- Yes. What time is it?

 **Amélie (looking at the little clock on furniture):** \- 1:15 pm, sweetheart.

 **Lena:** \- How long did I sleep?

 **Amelie:** \- Very long. More than a day.

 **Lena:** \- So much?

 **Amélie (smiling)** : - Yes. I didn't want to wake you up, you are so adorable when you sleep. Besides, we can stay here all day. Would you like that?

 **Lena:** \- Yes.

For long minutes, Lena rested her head on Amelie's chest, lulled by her heartbeat, while she stroked her hair.

 **Lena:** \- Can I ask you something?

 **Amélie:** \- Anything you want, my angel.

 **Lena:** \- Why did you do that? Why did you bring those bastards back here?

 **Amélie:** \- I... I wanted to make it up to you.

 **Lena:** \- What do you mean?

 **Amélie:** \- I know that our meeting did not take place in the best conditions. I kidnapped you, threatened you, and imprisoned you by leaving you alone in this room for days. Every time I came to see you, I felt like you were afraid I'd hurt you. I know it was deeply selfish of me to do this, and I regret it. But, if I did this, it was to protect you.

 **Lena:** \- Protect me?

 **Amélie:** \- Yes. (lining the blanket on Lena's back) Mako must have told you what happened to me, didn't he?

 **Lena:** \- Yes.

 **Amélie:** \- Even though my fortune allows me to obtain absolutely everything I desire, I have never been able to fill the inner void that has been eating away at me since I became a widow 6 years ago. And since that night I saved you, I feel like I'm alive again, that I can finally love again. (Looking at the window) You're so sweet, so pure, so innocent, a real little angel. This world is cold and cruel, it awaits only an opportunity to devour you, I have learned it myself at my expense. But, even if they are not children of heart, Mako and Jamison have always done everything to protect and support me since I found myself all alone. I know what you've been through, and I want to help you get through this. I promise to protect you, love you, cherish you, and watch over you. I do not want to lose you, I want to keep you with me forever. You are the most precious thing that has happened to me in a long time. I want you to be as happy as I am when I am with you. I love you. And I want to know if you love me too... Will you forgive me?

 **Lena (looking up with a smile):** \- Yes.

Amélie smiled and then gently took Lena's face with two hands before slowly closing her eyes. Lena did the same by putting her arms around Amelie's neck. The two kissed each other tenderly for long minutes, Lena covered with kisses Amélie's chest, which in turn caressed Lena's back while gently biting her ears.

 **Amélie (smiling):** \- Do you want to go further?

 **Lena (smiling):** \- Yes, but take it easy.

 **Amélie:** \- Of course.

Amélie gently placed Lena on the bed, with her head on the pillow, holding her at the shoulders before lying on her, while Lena stroked her buttocks.

 **Amélie:** \- Oh, what do we have here? A little bee. A poor little bee caught in my web. (kissing Lena on the mouth) And who tastes very good, like honey.

 **Lena (getting into the game):** \- No, please. Don't hurt me.

 **Amélie:** \- Too late. You can't get away from me. I'm going to eat you raw, very, very slowly.

Amélie then went back and forth on Lena, who then made several small cries of pleasure by pressing the sheets with her little fists.

 **Amélie:** \- There, gently...

For long hours, the two young women made love as the rain continued to beat against the window.

**Music:[Two Face Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBJXrXe6kag)**

At the same time, several kilometers/miles away, a small group of gendarmes finished inspecting a house. One of them gave a bag to his chief.

 **Gendarme:** \- We searched from top to bottom, Colonel. That's all we found.

 **Lieutenant-colonel:** \- I wish it was different, but you never know how business works. I mean, let's hope that's the end of the story. Let's go, I don't like the looks of the locals.

The gendarmes went back on horseback and then left, observed discreetly by the farmers through the windows of their houses. As the gendarmes moved away, leaning against a tree not far from home, with her arms folded, a dark figure in a clogged shape watched them from the beginning of their investigations.

 **Reaper (smiling):** \- Everything works as planned.

 **Sombra (perched on a branch of the tree):** \- You can think what you want from your friend. You have to admit that she knows a lot about trickery. You can't do any eviler.

 **Reaper (horseback riding):** \- Indeed.

Reaper then galloped on the muddy trails, Sombra hanging on his back. The bad weather continued all afternoon, the animals took shelter, the grass was green, while a high humidity amplified the air.

**Music:[Borderlands 3 main menu theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MTWMv5Jcb0)**

**Annecy gendarmerie station, Colonel Mathieu Bichet's office, 7:00 p.m.**

The office was finely decorated with wooden walls, paintings and stuffed animals. Sitting opposite each other around a coffee table and drinking wine, Lieutenant-colonel and Mathieu Bichet were in the middle of a discussion.

 **Lieutenant-colonel:** \- Are you sure about this, Colonel?

 **Mathieu Bichet:** \- Yes. The evidence is perfect. The bullets are of the same caliber as the coroner found in the bodies. The same goes for weapons.

 **Gendarmerie Captain:** \- What about motive?

 **Mathieu Bichet:** \- These are former soldiers demobilized. Given the horrors they must have seen on the front, I will lean for madness.

 **Lieutenant-colonel:** \- But you don't find it strange that this « mysterious informant » gave you this address? I mean, what's his interest in this?

 **Mathieu Bichet:** \- Listen, Clément. We have been drawing a blank for weeks. The government cannot stand the fact that the authority of the state is being trampled on in this way, and the prefect has put a sword of Damocles over my head. And I'm not talking about the press that gets off on making a fool of us. It's not just about me, it's about the honor of the entire house. This is our only chance to get our heads out of the water, and everyone will win: the state will prove to the people that it is capable of protecting them and my reputation will be preserved. And then, if I am appointed Brigadier General next year, you will undoubtedly be the one who will take over my post, and a little of my prestige will also reflect on you and your men. Think about it.

 **Lieutenant-colonel:** \- I have no choice but to believe you, Colonel.

 **Mathieu Bichet:** \- Trust me. I know what I'm doing.

The two men got up and left the barracks. Dressed in plain clothes so as not to attract attention and hiding his head in a cap, his revolver concealed in his coat, Mathieu Bichet then joined a small bar located not far from the lake, in a crooked area of the city. The bar was dark, dimly lit by a few oil lamps. Around the tables, dirty, poorly dressed men played gambling, got drunk, or accompanied prostitutes to the rooms. Some of them had tattoos on their arms. Mathieu saw his man slumped at a table at the bottom of the bar, the oil lamp placed in the center of the table illuminating only his torso, while his face was hidden in the dark, only his cigar was illuminated at each of his inspirations, punctuated by clouds of smoke. Mathieu then approached.

 **Man (looking at his pocket watch):** \- Always so punctual, it is a pleasure.

The man put his pocket watch away while Mathieu assailed himself. Although he had seen many others over the course of his career, the presence of his interlocutor terrified him, but he tried not to let anything appear.

 **Man:** \- You want something? To drink or to nibble?

 **Mathieu:** \- A beer, please.

 **Man (snapping his fingers):** \- Bartender! 2 cold beers for me and my friend! And salty cakes too!

 **Mathieu:** \- "Friends"? Us?

 **Man:** \- Of course. You and I have known each other for a long time.

 **Mathieu:** \- No offence, but I prefer the term "relationship".

 **Man:** \- If you want. Well, have you thought about my proposal?

 **Mathieu:** \- Yes...

The bartender put a plate of biscuits and two pints of beer on the table.

 **Man:** \- And?

 **Mathieu:** \- That's fine. My men have found the evidence. I will bring in journalists tomorrow to tell them the news.

 **Man (with a cheerful air):** \- Magnificent! I knew you were a man of your word! Let's toast!

The man had a drink with Mathieu before drinking his dry beer by removing the cigar from his mouth.

 **Mathieu:** \- What you are pushing me to do... I know that these "proofs" were purposely filed at this particular location before we arrived. If we were to find out...

The man rested the mug on the table while tapping the ashes of his cigar.

 **Man :** \- Relax, let's see. That won't happen. Fulfill your role, and I will fulfill mine. Word of honor.

 **Mathieu:** \- But still. So, make a false accusation...

 **Man (eating salty cakes):** \- So what? They looked for it, didn't they? Besides, it's not like they're risking anything now that they're gone.

 **Mathieu:** \- You really have no mercy.

 **Man:** \- With such assholes, surely not. And then, they only got what they deserved.

 **Mathieu:** \- In this country, there are laws. You can't do justice to yourself.

**Music:[Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 - Pride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gweNNwVMClw)**

Instantly, the man's fists tightened, expressing a contained anger. He then leaned over Mathieu, laying his hands flat on the table while spitting his smoke in his face, revealing his face at the same time.

 **Roadhog:** \- "Justice"? WHAT Justice? The one your stupid men believed in the Doucet brothers' lies, when many witnesses clearly saw that Simon Doucet attacked Emily Oxton in her store? And in spite of that, you still went after poor little Lena like an animal accusing her of murder? No, don't say anything. Two young girls who are still not married and financially independent, it looks bad, huh? While the word of the first hillbilly to come is the word of the gospel, there was a sudden irrecoverable.

 **Mathieu (shocked):** \- I... I...

 **Roadhog:** \- Madam Lacroix certainly ordered me not to send you joining fishes, but I'm sure she won't mind if I smash your wretched face on that table. So, open your hatches wide: tomorrow, at the first hour, you will reveal to the public that the Doucet brothers are responsible for ALL the murders as well as the attack on Mr Concini's orchard. And confirm what the sign says by saying that this staging is the result of private vengeance. As for the Dubois sawmill case, you're going to close it down because of insufficient evidence. Is that understood?

 **Mathieu (sweating in large drops):** \- Yes.

 **Roadhog:** \- Perfect. As for the prefect, don't worry, I'll take care of it. Don't forget: the ONLY person you have to answer to is ME, and certainly not to these these capital skyscrapers. (putting a 5 franc note on the table) It's on me, tip included.

Roadhog stood up and Mathieu raised his hand and then extended his hand, but Roadhog did not react.

 **Roadhog:** \- The photo.

Mathieu took the portrait out of his bag and gave it to Roadhog, who put it in the pocket of his coat. Roadhog shook Mathieu's hand, almost missing to break it under the force of his wrist.

 **Roadhog:** \- It was a pleasure, Mathieu. See you soon. (smiling) I'm really looking forward to reading your interview in the paper.

Roadhog put his scarf back on and left the bar before disappearing on the docks. Mathieu finished his beer and then took his turn to return to his home, not wishing to linger any longer in such a place. Roadhog joined the railway station and then got on the night train. Occupying a whole bench because of his size, he had to take 2 tickets instead of one, which he presented to the controller by mumbling.

 **Roadhog:** (- Filthy railway companies. No accessibility for us who have weight problems.)

Roadhog put his hands on his knees and then closed his eyes, deciding to take the trip to rest. The train set out, crisscrossing the green mountains and passing through the forests. An hour later, the train stopped at a small railway station in a small valley. Roadhog descended, retrieved his horse, which he had then entrusted to a stable, and then immediately set off again on the roads before fainting in the night.

**Music:[Assassin's Creed 2 OST / Jesper Kyd - Approaching Target 1 (Track 06)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJuzv8aMzBU)**

**Amélie's Castle, 10 pm.**

After bringing his horse to the stable and dressing him, Roadhog quickly ate a bowl of soup in the kitchens and then left to change in his room. Once dressed, he walked down the hallways and approached Lena's room, extending his ear. Hearing no noise, he opened the door slowly and entered. Amélie and Lena were deeply asleep, huddled together, hair in battle and smiling. Roadhog smiled, approached the bed and then gently covered the two lovers with the blanket before rekindling the fireplace. He placed the portrait of Lena and Emily on the dresser and then quietly left the room, slowly closing the door before disappearing into the hallways. Roadhog climbed into a tower with a dovecote, attached a small tube to a crow's paw, then flew it out the window, then walked through the alleys of the castle before taking a small staircase down to the ground. The air suddenly became damp and warm. After a few minutes walking in the corridors lit by the electric lamps hanging on the walls. He then entered a large room with wooden floors and walls covered with Roman mosaics depicting maritime scenes. On the entire surface of the room stood a huge pool dug in from the rock, drowned under the steam of water and illuminated by torches hanging from the walls. Junkrat and Reaper were slumped in the water opposite each other, sitting on wooden seats under the water, completely naked, while Sombra, then in a light outfit, her chest covered in purple cloth, stood at the other end of the pool.

 **Reaper (amused):** \- What is this outfit? You dress like a woman now?

 **Roadhog:** \- It's called "a kimono", smart guy. You should try it: it's sweet and very flattered.

 **Reaper:** \- No thanks. I have my dignity.

 **Roadhog:** \- You really don't know what you're missing.

Roadhog took off his kimono and put it on a bench, took off his sandals, and then entered the deep pool down a small staircase.

 **Roadhog:** \- Aaaaaaaah... It feels good.

 **Junkrat:** \- You fixed the problem with our friend?

 **Roadhog:** \- Yes, he will do exactly what I told him. Anyway, he has no choice. No, the grain of sand that could seize the mechanism is the prefect.

 **Reaper:** \- But it's not really a problem, is it?

 **Roadhog:** \- If everything goes according to plan, he won't be able to do anything. He is also under pressure from his hierarchy.

 **Junkrat:** \- In any case, if he becomes too curious, it will suffice to make him disappear.

 **Reaper:** \- By the way, I haven't seen Amélie and Lena all day. Are they okay? Lena hasn't looked very well in the last two days.

 **Roadhog (smiling):** \- More than good. In fact, they have become even closer than before.

 **Junkrat:** \- Wait. You mean Lena and the Boss have ...?

 **Roadhog:** \- Yes. They sleep like little angels.

A silence fell then.

 **Reaper:** \- Well, that said, it was only a matter of time before it happened.

 **Roadhog:** \- Indeed. But who are we to judge? After all, this kind of... practice, has always existed and is no longer a crime since the Revolution. Besides, who really cares what happens under the blanket when the curtains are drawn?

 **Junkrat:** \- That's true, but it's better that it doesn't get out. Tolerance is always on paper, rarely in fact. That's why Lena and Emily preferred to live their love in secret by making people believe they were sisters. I can't imagine the scandal if it came out in the open.

 **Reaper:** \- Anyway, this is a surprising news.

 **Roadhog:** \- What? That Amélie is sailing and steaming?

 **Reaper:** \- No. that her condition is finally changing. 6 years she depresses and lives withdrawn on herself without ever seeing anyone. Well, no one but you. Looks like she's finally on the road to recovery, thanks to Lena.

 **Roadhog:** \- Let's hope so. I just sent a raven traveler to whom you know. All we have to do is wait for her answer.

 **Junkrat:** \- I'll pay dearly to see her reaction.

 **Roadhog:** \- For sure, she will be pleasantly surprised. She said that Amélie might never come to her senses.

 **Reaper:** \- You have looked after her all these years, you can be proud of yourselves. By staying by her side, you prevented her from doing something stupid again. You can never go through something like this on your own.

 **Junkrat:** \- And we'll keep going, no matter what.

**Music:[Technical Difficulties](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crPl0ITIkS0)**

**Roadhog:** \- In any case, there was sport during our absence. Amélie has just made up for 6 years of sexual abstinence in one go. Finally, except for the time when—

 **Reaper:** \- Where what? You just aroused my curiosity.

 **Junkrat (embarrassed):** \- Come on, Mako, you really don't have to talk about it.

 **Reaper (to Junkrat):** \- Well, this has something to do with you?

 **Junkrat:** \- Huh? Uh... Small... Tiny... Insignificant, even.

 **Roadhog:** \- You don't have to wait any longer: the woman who stripped Jamison when he came out of adolescence is Amélie.

 **Reaper:** \- What? Are you serious?

 **Roadhog:** \- We can't be more serious.

Reaper burst out laughing, while Sombra also laughed with his hand in his mouth.

 **Junkrat (trying to justify himself):** \- She was drunk! Barely 3 days after we moved in, she'd had a whole bottle of red wine to drown her sorrow. I just wanted to give her some comfort by telling her some positive things. I couldn't guess that she was going to jump on me! She took me under her arm and then took me to her room while I begged her to rest while I struggled. Well, on second thought, it wasn't unpleasant, on the contrary, it was even magical. But she tore up my clothes and threw me on the bed before jumping on me like a jumping spider. I couldn't even move an inch because she took up all the space and had a damn fine physical strength. I was trapped like a caged animal, with no possibility of escape. She hugged me, kissed me and did all the Kamasutra positions, for a whole night. I thought it would never stop and that my heart would explode. She even went so far as to tie me up after I tried to reach the door running as if my life depended on it. And then when she was finally satisfied, she used me like a doll, holding me tightly against her. I knew she was lonely, but not that lonely. It was only in the morning that I was able to leave the room quietly while she was sleeping. Fortunately, she had forgotten everything because of her hangover. In short, it was from that day that I began to associate with the good-time girls, they at least take care of me with tenderness.

 **Reaper (laughing):** \- I have the picture in front of my eyes. It's a laughing matter. I knew she had a fetish for dwarves, but at that point.

 **Junkrat (embarrassed):** \- Yes, good. That's in the past. Let's talk about something else, huh?

**Music:[Batman: Arkham Asylum OST - Main Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dATZlB-_v0)**

**Reaper:** \- Well. You never told me about your trip to the distant Japanese archipelago. Judging by your exotic outfit, that didn't leave you indifferent. Right, Mako?

 **Roadhog (smiling):** \- Oh, that was a great and beautiful adventure. If memory serves, it goes back 8 years now, shortly after my forced exile and my meeting with Jamison. In fact, it was years ago that I had not seen my dick again after I got rich through my... parallel activities. Anyway, get comfortable, it's gonna be a long time.

Reaper and Sombra listened carefully to Roadhog. On the back of each of the men was a huge colorful Japanese tattoo: Reaper's was a black jaguar in the middle of the herbs, Junkrat a Japanese demon head in the middle of cherry blossoms, while Roadhog's was a great white shark swimming in the depths. But they were not the only ones to be tattooed thus, that of Lena was a bee in a hive, while that of Amélie was a black widow in her web. Meanwhile, the raven traveler continued its course, flying over forests, mountains, rivers and lakes. After several hours of flight, it approached a huge Gothic building on a small island in the middle of a lake, which could only be accessed by boat. Armed guards patrolled yards and gardens, while thunder roared. The raven landed on the ledge of a window located high and pricked the stained glass with its beak. The window opened and the raven returned immediately. It was a large office, dimly lit, littered with libraries housing scientific and medical books. There was also a small table and armchairs at the corner of a fireplace to accommodate guests. Just in front of a large fireplace from which there was a powerful fire was a large oak desk, the carpet placed in front of it leading to a heavy wooden door. The raven landed on the desk, while a large and fine silhouette closed the window. She detached the small tube from the crow's paw, which immediately landed on a perch to peck seeds. The silhouette sat in the large upholstered chair, put her glasses on the desk, opened the tube and took out the paper which she unwound before reading it while drinking a glass of vodka. A smirk of satisfaction was then drawn on her lips. She laid the paper on her desk, opened a drawer, flipped through the files, and then pulled out one that she flipped in the light of a flashlight.

A record within that record stated:

\- Patient: Amélie Guillard.

\- Psychological profile: post-traumatic and melancholic depression, boredom and emptiness, fear of abandonment.

\- Level of support: maximum.

\- Security measures: full isolation, 24 hour enhanced monitoring, regular allocation of barbiturates.

 **Moira:** \- 6 long years of waiting, but my work is finally bearing fruit...

**To be continued...**


	7. The Golden-haired Yokaïs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without a doubt one of my most difficult chapters to write, but it was worth it. Have a good trip to the land of the rising sun!  
> Yokai = Japanese demon.
> 
> Language/grammary mistakes from previous chapters have been fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support:  
> \- Instant Gaming wishlist: https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal: paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr…\  
> \- Utip: utip.io/bamboo
> 
> References:  
> \- Dinner scene: https://youtu.be/rmpFmJfEZXs  
> \- The shark: The Punisher - Barracuda  
> \- Junkrat's vengeance: https://youtu.be/-tY3f7TXreI  
> \- The bank: Asterix in Switweland
> 
> OW characters: ©Blizzard  
> Original story: ©ME

**Music:[POTC2 Soundtrack 4: Why is the Rum Always Gone?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcBj3DONP2Q)**

**January 1893, Northern Pacific Ocean, 1 nautical mile off the Japanese coast of Kyushu Island**

The ocean stretched as far as the eye could see as the sun illuminated the water from its rays: an ideal atmosphere for a relaxing cruise in a paquebot. Except that in this case, it was not a luxury liner for the wealthy notables, but rather an "economic liner for small purses and piggy banks", in this case, a junk.

 **Junkrat (sitting on a crate, leafing through a Bible):** \- I say it was Divine Providence that made us escape from Fremantle (prison in Western Australia).

 **Roadhog (holding the rudder):** \- And I tell you that you should thank me for being so smart. After all, it's thanks to MY sailor skills that we're at this point. Fortunately, my Dutchman and my Spanish were not rusty, without it, we would never have been able to refuel in Indonesia and the Philippines... (sarcastic) "You're right, well done Mako! But you're welcome, Jamison!"

 **Junkrat:** \- Well, maybe it was Divine Providence that inspired you to lure the dog with a bone, to take the key of the cell tied around its neck, and then to make us go discreetly on a fishing vessel to Jakarta, and then to steal that ship?

 **Roadhog:** \- Stop, you can't read.

 **Junkrat (tapping his Bible with his finger):** \- It is the Bible, those who try will be saved!

 **Roadhog:** \- Yes, but PRETEND to read the Bible, it's sin, it's not okay. And it's also a sin against...

As Roadhog pointed to the sky with his finger, seagulls screamed. Junkrat looked into his long view, and saw the earth.

 **Junkrat:** \- Finally! I couldn't take it anymore! Weeks of crossing eating salted fish, drinking water, and watching the clouds pass.

 **Roadhog:** \- Don't rejoice too quickly, we don't know what's coming.

 **Junkrat:** \- We'll worry about it when we get there. Full speed ahead!

**Music:[POTC2 Soundtrack 1: Wedding Crash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNzdefbN0QU)**

30 minutes later, the junk docked on a secluded beach lined with palm trees. Junkrat leaped out of the navire and knelt, letting the hot sand slip through his fingers, while Roadhog went down in turn.

 **Junkrat (joyful):** \- Finally the land!

 **Roadhog:** \- Well, we're here. Now it's about not getting...

Suddenly, a dozen of Japanese soldiers emerged from the edge of the rainforest and surrounded Junkrat and Roadhog.

 **Roadhog (eye-opening):** \- ...notice.

 **Soldier (in Japanese):** \- Stay where you are!

Roadhog raised his hands and told Junkrat to do the same, while the soldiers held them in the cheek of their Murata rifles. 2 soldiers left to inspect the ship but found nothing but food and a Dutch flag. The chief gave instructions to his men. 5 minutes later, the group went into the forest, Junkrat and Roadhog handcuffed, while the ship set off for the nearest port.

 **Junkrat:** \- Our stay starts well.

 **Soldier (giving Junkrat a cannon shot):** \- Silence!

 **Junkrat:** \- Ouch!

After a 20-minute walk in sweltering heat, the soldiers put the two friends in a cell van. A few long hours later, they arrived in Nagasaki. Junkrat and Roadhog were immediately led to jail like the common illegal immigrants they were, until their fate was decided. The cell was damp and you could only sit on the floor.

 **Junkrat:** \- What do we do now?

 **Roadhog:** \- Nothing. We can already feel happy that they did not shoot us as soon as we arrived.

Suddenly, a small hatch at the foot of the door opened, a tray containing 2 bowls of rice and a jug of water then slipped into the room.

 **Guard:** \- Your meal.

Junkrat and Roadhog eat. The rest of the day passed, as did the night. The next morning, at the first light of dawn, the cell opened.

 **Guard:** \- Get out.

Junkrat and Roadhog got out of the cell. They were chained up and then they followed the guard. They were driven to a car and then they left the prison. As the car drove through the city, Junkrat was amazed by the architecture of the buildings and the colours. A little later, they arrived in front of a large house overlooking the city from a hill. Junkrat and Roadhog went down, crossed the garden and entered the house. They were taken to a large room where they assaulted themselves in suits on cushions. 5 minutes later, a man wearing a blue kimono entered the room and ordered Junkrat and Roadhog to be untied.

**Music:[[shadow warrior 2 soundtrack ost] - Heika's Palace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLBd46nhXlM)**

**Man (to the guard):** \- Leave us.

The guard bowed and then left the room. The man in turn greeted Junkrat and Roadhog, who then did the same as best they could, this form of politeness being unknown to them..

 **Man:** \- Good morning. I'm Hanzo Shimada.. But call me Hanzo. Please, take a sit.

The three men assaulted themselves in a suit around a table while tea was brought.

 **Junkrat (surprised):** \- You speak our language?

 **Hanzo (pouring tea):** \- Of course. My family has been in the business for decades. Although I notice that your accent is very different from that of the British and Americans with whom I have been able to converse so far. But tell me, what are your names?

 **Junkrat :** \- Jamison Fawkes.

 **Roadhog:** \- Mako Rutledge.

 **Hanzo:** \- Curious name. Like the shark?

 **Roadhog:** \- Yes.

 **Hanzo:** \- Please excuse me for this brutal welcome. But you have to understand that we are not used to seeing ships without flags docking on our shores. Even less the junks of the West.

 **Junkrat:** \- Of course, this goes without saying.

 **Roadhog:** \- Tell me. Did you get us out?

 **Hanzo (drinking tea):** \- That's right.

 **Junkrat:** \- That's very kind. But why?

 **Hanzo:** \- Well. Learning that 2 Britons have just arrived illegally on our island is something unremarkable. But it is above all the description that was made of you that piqued my curiosity: a blond colossus and dwarf with blue eyes, sit is rather rare. (to Roadhog) Your face is familiar to me. Have you been to Tokyo in the past?

 **Roadhog:** \- That's right, yes. Several times, I was a captain in the Royal Navy.

 **Hanzo:** \- So you were the great officer I saw as a teenager at the port with my brother years ago. You've changed a lot since then, you were thinner.

 **Roadhog:** \- If you can say, yes.

Hanzo:- You "were" captain? What's happened since then?

 **Roadhog:** \- Small problems with my hierarchy about parallel activities that I was doing at the time in order to ensure my old age and improve my lifestyle. The odious unfounded accusations against me by people jealous of my success.

 **Hanzo:** \- Smuggling?

 **Roadhog:** \- ...

 **Hanzo:** \- There are only people you trust here. We can talk safely.

Roadhog drank his tea while holding the cup with 2 fingers..

 **Roadhog:** \- Weapons, opium, fabrics, precious stones... You know, everything that people desire with but can hardly get legally. (drinking another sip) Do I understand that your family is also in... the game?

 **Hanzo (smiling):** \- You are perceptive.

 **Roadhog:** \- So you are the son of Sojiro Shimada? Of Shimada clan?

 **Hanzo:** \- That's right.

 **Roadhog:** \- Your father was one of my best clients. How's he doing?

 **Hanzo:** \- Unfortunately, he was unfortunately unable to join us because of his health. So he had to stay in our family home, in Tokyo.

 **Roadhog:** \- You see me sorry.

 **Hanzo:** \- Maybe we would have the opportunity to see him soon. But tell me about yourself. Where did you come from to land on a secluded beach rather than a harbor?

 **Junkrat:** \- It's complicated.

 **Hanzo:** \- Please. I like stories.

 **Junkrat :** \- Well...

For many minutes, Junkrat and Roadhog recounted their escape from Australia and their perilous crossing across the Pacific. Sailing as best they could the ships of the Royal Navy. Fascinated by this adventure, Hanzo drank their words.

 **Hanzo:** \- So. Are you fugitives?

 **Roadhog:** \- Yes...

 **Junkrat:** \- Are you going to turn us in?

 **Hanzo:** \- Don't worry, you're safe here. Our country is a sovereign state, you have nothing to fear from Britain, nor from any other foreign power.

 **Roadhog:** \- That's very kind. How could we thank you?

 **Hanzo:** \- Well, Mako-san, because of your past in the Royal Navy, your military skills might be useful to us. My family has high-level relationships in Tokyo. Would you be willing to take up an instructor position with the Imperial Navy?

 **Roadhog (surprised):** \- I... It's a very generous proposal, but neither I nor Jamison speak your language.

 **Hanzo:** \- It's not a problem. You'll learn. You can then train our soldiers. What do you say?

 **Roadhog:** \- It would be an honor.

 **Hanzo:** \- Magnificent (turning to Junkrat) And you, Jamie-san, I understand that you are gifted in pyrotechnics. How about a job in a powder shop?

 **Junkrat:** \- With great pleasure.

 **Hanzo (smiling):** \- Wonderful. I'm going to get the news back to Tokyo. In the meantime, let me offer you hospitality.

Roadhog and Junkrat agreed and then greeted Hanzo as a sign of thanks. They were then guided to their room where they settled. In the evening, the three men met for dinner, Junkrat and Roadhog were now dressed in yellow kimonos. Sitting cross-legged around a large table lit with lanterns and then the different dishes were brought.

 **Junkrat:** \- (Finally a real meal. Weeks eating fish and fish again. I'm finally going to be able to fill my stomach with something else.)

Junkrat looked at the table and saw the sushi and sashimi dishes.

 **Junkrat (eye-opening):** \- (Damn it.)

 **Roadhog (whispering to Junkrat):** \- (Don't be a child and eat. You're going to offend our host.)

 **Junkrat:** \- (Ok, ok...)

 **Hanzo:** \- Something's wrong?

 **Roadhog (smiling):** \- Everything is fine, rest assured. It's just that this cooking is not familiar to us.

 **Hanzo:** \- Hum-mm.

Junkrat took his chopsticks and ate sushi. The food was so good that he ate greedily.

 **Hanzo:** \- I see that your friend gets used quickly.

 **Roadhog:** \- Yes.

When it came time to move to noodles, Junkrat and Roadhog were surprised to see Hanzo sucking in hotly.

 **Roadhog (whispering to Junkrat)** : - (We should do as he did.)

In turn, Junkrat and Roadhog noisy sucked in their noodles, even if they were burned.

 **Hanzo:** \- I am very happy to see that you enjoy our cooking.

 **Junkrat and Roadhog (together):** \- Thank you.

Our two friends didn't know that in Japan, it was a good way to eat his noodles noisily by sucking them instead of chew them, meaning that we enjoyed the dish. A man entered the room, interrupting the meal. Furious, Hanzo asked what it was to interrupt a meal in the presence of his guests, not hesitating to yell at the poor messenger.

 **Junkrat (to Roadhog):** \- (Beautiful language, don't you think Mako?)

 **Roadhog:** \- (Yes.)

Hanzo dismissed the messenger.

 **Hanzo:** \- Please excuse me. I got the response from the Department of the Armed Forces. They say they're very interested. You will soon be able to share your knowledge with us.

 **Roadhog:** \- You see us delighted.

**Music:[Shadow Warrior 2 - Serenity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixEPSLXmEXQ)**

Dinner ended, the men greeted each other and went to bed. The next day, after breakfast, Hanzo introduced his guests to the person who was going to teach them the Japanese language and culture. This was a young girl from Nagasaki, with short hair with a lock on the forehead, size and age of Junkrat. Her name was Himiko Watanabe. The weeks passed, then the months. After a year, Junkrat and Roadhog spoke Fluent Japanese and adopted Japanese mores, and even wore ponytails. Roadhog then began to train the island's soldiers by sharing his experience, while Junkrat was able to hone his pyrotechnic skills, especially in the area of explosives. Thanks to the comfortable wages they perceived, they had both moved into a large house on the outskirts of Nagasaki. One day, Roadhog walked the bustling streets of the city with Hanzo. With time, the two men became close friends.

 **Hanzo:** \- Mako, I'm impressed. You and Jamison have integrated so quickly that it looks like you've always lived here.

 **Roadhog:** \- To be honest, before arriving here, I had heard that your country was isolate, poor, rural, feudal, and instead I discover big factories, railways, telegraphs, cities growing like mushrooms. You even have a Constitution. It is only a matter of time before you catch up with the great European powers.

 **Hanzo:** \- It didn't go smoothly: our industrialization was certainly quick, but it had to be done by forced march. Not to mention the abolition of privileges: lords must refer their domains to the emperor, samurais are forbidden to carry the sword and military clans are broken.

 **Roadhog:** \- Everything has a price.

 **Hanzo:** \- So to speak.

 **Roadhog:** \- By the way, can I ask you a question?

 **Hanzo:** \- Of course.

 **Roadhog:** \- If I'm not mistaken, your family is from a samurai clan. So why do I find you in the business?

 **Hanzo:** \- It's very simple: with the end of our caste, many former samurais have gone into business. Thus, my father was appointed to head a large powder company by imperial power and was able to make a fortune. He wants me to take over the case when he dies.

 **Roadhog:** \- Adaptation is the secret to success.

 **Hanzo:** \- Yes, the world is changing. Our country can no longer live reclusive on itself, we must enter into modernity while maintaining our identity and traditions. (looking around him) I would like to talk to you about something important, but in a more forum for discussing place. Let me invite you to lunch.

 **Roadhog:** \- With great pleasure.

The two men entered a restaurant, then chatted while eating.

 **Hanzo:** \- To make no fun of it, with the increase in our population, we are no longer self-sufficient as before. Also, we are seriously considering expanding our territory...

 **Roadhog:** \- So, do you also want to have your own colonial empire like the Europeans?

 **Hanzo:** \- We have no choice: we have no natural resources, except coal and gold. And then, given the boundless appetite that you other great powers of Europe feed for this part of the world (the so-called "Unequal Treaties"), you will understand that it is in the interest of my people to act now rather than run the risk of one day being colonized by the British, the French, the Dutch, the Germans, the Russians or the Portuguese.

 **Roadhog:** \- I understand.. But I prefer to warn you: no empire is eternal, however powerful it may be.

 **Hanzo:** \- Certainly, but if it helps to ensure the safety of my people, even for a time, then so be it. By the way, how's Jamison? It's been more than a week since I've seen him.

 **Roadhog (smiling):** \- Let's say... Him and little Himiko are busy with things of their age.

Hanzo laugh, and then the two men continued to eat.

**Music:[Traditional Chinese Music | Bamboo Flute Music | Relaxing, Meditation, Healing, Yoga, Sleep Music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7D-Nj64uMW8)**

Meanwhile, miles south of Kyushu, in the small Yakushima island of the Osumi Archipelago, Junkrat and Himiko were enjoying a walk into the heart of the rain forest.

**Yakushima, Mononoke forest.**

**Junkrat:** \- How far is it?

 **Himiko (guiding Junkrat by hand):** \- Almost, another effort.

After a 5-minute walk, they reached their destination.

 **Himiko:** \- Here we go.

Junkrat stopped and gazed at the landscape, amazed. It was a large natural swimming pool fed by a waterfall and surrounded by greenery.

 **Himiko:** \- Do you like it?

 **Junkrat:** \- It's beautiful.

Himiko took off her clothes, put them on a rock and then entered the water. Junkrat looked at her without saying a word, and for good reason: it was the first time in his life that he saw the body of a naked girl.

 **Himiko:** \- Everything's OK?

 **Junkrat:** \- I... Yes, of course... It's... It's the heat...

 **Himiko:** \- Well, come and freshen up then. The water is so good.

Junkrat took off his clothes, then went back into the water before swimming to Himiko.

 **Himiko:** \- It's wonderful, isn't it?

 **Junkrat:** \- Yes, it's... so quiet... so peaceful.

 **Himiko:** \- Finally a moment just for us.

 **Junkrat (blushing):** \- Himiko, I... We've known each other for several months now, and we're friends, but...

 **Himiko (smiling):** \- But?

 **Jamison (looking for words)** : - I... I feel good with you... I don't know how to explain it... I... I love you... And I would like to know if... If you...

 **Himiko (taking Junkrat's hands):** \- Oh... Jamie... Of course YES.

Himiko gently passed his arms around Junkrat's neck, which then did the same around Himiko's waist. The two teenagers then kissed tenderly, closing their eyes. Then they immersed themselves together, hugging each other. Their hair floated in the water like seaweed, while time had suspended. There was only them and nature. Only the sound of the waterfall and the field of birds persisted. Several hours later, they pulled out of the water together, then dried each other in the sun before leaving. They returned to Nagasaki in the evening. Junkrat escorts Himiko to the tram station. Junkrat stayed on the platform for a few minutes, watching the tram move away, hoping to see his new love again as soon as possible. He then went home, Roadhog was sitting in a suit in the big room, a newspaper in his hands.

 **Roadhog:** \- Pleasant day?

 **Junkrat:** \- Great. What about you?

 **Roadhog:** \- I had an interesting discussion with Hanzo, we might need us in the next few days "for a special mission".

 **Junkrat:** \- About what?

 **Roadhog:** \- He didn't tell me everything, but let's say it has something to do with our good old Union Jack... He'll meet us in the morning to give us the details.

 **Junkrat:** \- OK, I'm going to bed.

 **Choper (with a smirk):** \- Think well of the one you love.

 **Junkrat:** \- I... I don't know what you're talking about.

 **Roadhog:** \- To others. Don't make me think there's nothing going on between you: you left very early to pick her up at the station before the sun even came up. Then you took an incognito boat to Yakushima. I think it wasn't just to enjoy the sunrise.

 **Junkrat:** \- We're just friends, that's all.

 **Roadhog:** -Yes. Very close "friends", even.

 **Junkrat (annoying):** \- We are not... Oh, and then heck! (closing the sliding door) Good night!

 **Roadhog (smiling):** \- Young people...

**Music:[Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Kosei Iroiro" (Among Kos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOVnAnO0pTI)**

Roadhog resumed reading his diary, the front page titled the declaration of war between the Empires of China and Japan. Two weeks later, after breakfast, Junkrat and Roadhog met Hanzo in one of the many hot springs in the town of Ibusuki, in the far south of the island. One of the baths had been specially privatized for the occasion, causing some discontent among the regulars.

 **Customer:** \- It's a shame! This bath is public! You have no right to deny us access!

 **Manager:** \- Ladies and gentlemen, please. Quiet. This is just an exceptional case. You always have access to the other baths.

 **Another customer:** \- But this one has the best view of the sea!

Suddenly a young man arrived hurriedly, crossed the angry crowd, spoke in the manager's ear, and then entered.

 **Customer:** \- Hey! Why is he allowed to go inside?

 **Another customer:** \- Still a privileged!

 **Customer:** \- It's a shame!

The crowd continued to show its displeasure before dispersing. Meanwhile, in the bath, Hanzo was chatting with Roadhog and Junkrat amid the clouds of steam, all three of whom were naked like worms. The young man then arrived and sat down in the water.

**Music:** **[07 - Sao Feng Negotiation - At World's End Recording Sessions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gIJcSL2nQ4) **

**Hanzo (furious):** \- Ah, here you are at last. Always true to yourself. You were still playing gambling or hanging out in a brothel, I bet?

 **Genji:** \- Always as downbeat. I thought leaving Tokyo would make you a little happier.

 **Hanzo:** \- This is not the time. We need to talk about important things. (to Junkrat and Roadhog) This is my younger brother, Genji.

 **Junkrat and Roadhog:** \- Nice to meet you.

 **Genji:** \- Likewise. My brother told me a lot about you. So, you're British?

 **Roadhog:** \- Technically, yes. Finally, if we can consider that being escaped convicts still makes us subjects of Her Majesty.

 **Genji:** \- So don't you mind fighting under the flag of another power?

 **Junkrat:** \- As far as I think, absolutely not. How do you want to join a homeland you've never seen before? Whose thing do you know absolutely nothing about? And who do you learn that she deported your ancestors to a distant land in order to get rid of them permanently? I was born free, but in an open-air prison. One day, perhaps, the hell in which I was born will become a proud and great independent nation, and not a wretched dominion in the service of a distant nation ruled by a family born with a silver spoon in the mouth that I don't care about as my first diaper. In the meantime, my homeland is here, and I'm going to fight for it.

 **Roadhog:** \- Excuse Jamison, it is of a very direct nature.

 **Hanzo:** \- There is nothing wrong. But when is it yours, Mako?

 **Roadhog:** \- As far as I'm concerned, I've lost everything: my status, my career, my fortune. In the eyes of Britain, I am nothing. But your country has given me a fresh start, so it is at his service that I am now.

 **Hanzo:** \- Well. May there be no a misunderstanding about this, let me explain our project...

For an hour, Hanzo explained to the two Australians the great project that his country was nurturing, and why they needed them for the perilous mission that was about to take place.

 **Roadhog:** \- It's very interesting. I'm in.

 **Junkrat:** \- Likewise.

 **Hanzo:** \- Beautiful. We will leave at the end of the week, while we finish the preparations. If we succeed, a bright future awaits you.

The group got up and then quietly left the spa, the bath reopened and a crowd immediately came to occupy it. A few days later, at the port of Nagasaki, a warship was about to leave. On the dock, Junkrat, dressed as a sailor, shared for a few more moments with Himiko before the voyage.

 **Junkrat:** \- Don't worry, come on, I'll be back safe and sound.

 **Himiko:** \- Be-careful especially. I would die if ever something happened to you. (passing a gold dragon necklace around the neck of Junkrat) Here, it is a lucky charm, it will protect you from danger. Above all, do not take it away under any circumstances, or it will lose its powers.

 **Junkrat:** \- I promise. (removing an earring) Keep her with you, so we'll always be together.

 **Himiko:** \- Okay.

Himiko hugged Junkrat tightly as they closed their eyes.

 **Himiko:** \- Good luck.

Junkrat got into the ship which then lifted the ink. The boat slowly left the harbour, Junkrat said goodbye to Himiko with his hand. The ship disappeared on the horizon. The girl then left the port in turn, clutching Junkrat's gold earring very tightly in her hand.

**Music:[Maneater OST Scaly Pete vs Mother Shark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWp3a5g44zA)**

**September 17, 1894, Gulf of Korea, mouth of the Yalu River**

The Imperial Chinese and Japanese fleets faced each other. The advantage of Chinese ships was the number and size of their cannons, the Japanese ships the speed. Roadhog, holding the rudder of the battleship cruiser under his command, "The Oni", felt revived. He felt like he had gone back 15 years, when he was an officer in the Royal Navy, and did not hesitate to use the diplomacy of the cannon against recalcitrant nations to the "joys of the free market." The first gunshots then rang out, and what history would later remember as the battle of the Yalu River began. The ships of both sides engaged in battle. The guns were ringing, the gunfire was firing, destroying the hulls of ships and taking lives. After a few minutes of fighting, the sky darkened, the clouds turned black, the rain began to fall, the thunder rumbled and the sea began to stir, a storm broke out. Getting around the bridge was extremely perilous due to the risk of over boarding due to large waves.

 **Roadhog (screaming in a loudspeaker):** \- Get ready, gentlemen! We're heading for hell!

The cruiser launched into the middle of the melee and then attacked the Chinese ships, sinking some and heavily damaging others. Roadhog obeyed no commandment other than his own. Sailing between the big waves and slaloming between enemy shots, chasing like a shark, he was the predator, and enemy ships, his preys.

 **Roadhog (smile on the lips):** \- Arh arh arh! Just like the old days!

At the same time, under the bridge, Junkrat participated in artillery fire with the rest of the crew, targeting the weak points of enemy ships while jubilant with each successful shot.

 **Junkrat:** \- Gniaaaaark... (making fire) Right in the mile!

The ship spewed flame shells, turning enemy ships into real floating coffins. When the sailors did not die directly from shell fire, they started fires. While enjoying his maritime safari, Roadhog took his telescope for a few seconds and observed an enemy battleship. His blood suddenly began to boil. He placed the gear lever to the maximum, and columns of black smoke sprang from the chimneys. The cruiser then moved at full speed on the enemy battleship like a great white shark melting on a surfer.

 **Sailor:** \- The captain has lost his mind? Alone, we are not big enough! It will cut us to pieces if we get too close!

 **Junkrat (smiling):** \- Don't worry, he knows what he's doing. (watching his pendant) And then we are protected from the Gods...

 **Roadhog (clutching the wheel in his hands):** \- Wait a little, dirty cockroach. I'm going to square you. (screaming in the loudspeaker) Fire at will! SEND IT FROM THE BOTTOM!

"The Oni" fired all its artillery. A deluge of fire and smoke then came out of the cannons, bombarding the enemy battleship, but the enemy resisted fiercely despite the heavy damage.

 **Roadhog:** \- But it's not true! You're going to sink, right?!

Although partly burned, the battleship then retaliated. Armed with its powerful artillery compared to other ships of the time, he spat its shells in the direction of the Japanese ship. "The Oni" looked iffy: only a few salvos and the cruiser would sink immediately to spades. The shells whistled in the sky, ready to melt on our heroes' ship like a cloud of grasshoppers on a wheat field.

 **Roadhog (seeing a shell go straight in its direction):** \- Ouch...

Junkrat hugged his amulet tightly in his hands, while the rest of the crew prepared for the shock by curling up on the ground. For a few seconds, the fate of the Japanese crew appeared sealed. When suddenly, in a flash, all the shells were instantly cut in half, giving rise to a cloud of explosions whose warm air blew the upper deck, while a huge wave separated the two belligerents.

**Music:[Battlefield 5 Soundtrack - End of Round: Solomon Islands Japanese Victory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BYhVPNw4Iw)**

A heavy silence then fell. A few minutes later, the smoke dissipated, and a mysterious silhouette gradually emerged, knee-down and face down, while the sea calmed down. Gradually, the sailors came out onto the deck and watched the mysterious character, while the storm subsided. The sun chased away the dark clouds and illuminated the ship's guardian angel. The latter got up, stood up, then slowly put his sword in his sheath, bathing in the light of the sun while the green headband of his hair floated in the wind.

 **Roadhog (smiling):** \- Well-played, kid.

 **Sailor (screaming with joy):** \- Lord Shimada saved us!

The sailors then cheered Genji as a hero by throwing their hats in the air. At the same time, rockets illuminated the sky: the Chinese fleet was in rout. "The Oni" then joined the rest of the Japanese fleet, which had suffered heavy losses, then won Korea by seeing to continue the fight inland.. The victory of the Japanese allowed their country to win Port Arthur (Lshunkou) and the Liaodong Peninsula. Japanese propaganda quickly seized the event, while the major European newspapers, including the London Times, Le Temps and the Sankt-Peterburgskie Vedomosti, devoted their front page to explaining the Japanese victory by its rapid assimilation of the technique of Western processes. From now on, Japan was in the process of strengthening its status as a major regional power.

 **Music:** [Red Dead Redemption 2 - Loading Screen Music Theme 1 [When The Time Comes]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z26sjzIDmTg)

**Nagasaki, Hanzo's house, a few weeks later.**

Himiko, dressed in kimono and stroking the hair of an 11-year-old girl, was chatting with Hanzo while having tea.

 **Himiko:** \- I'm very worried. It is said that there were many casualties despite the advance of the troops. I hope Jamison and Mako are not...

 **Hanzo:** \- Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine...

Himiko drank her tea while sighing, the little girl then awoke and then spoke to Himiko. She hugged her tightly to reassure her. At the same time, the door opened, Roadhog, Junkrat and Genji made their entrance. The little girl left Himiko's arms and then jumped to Genji's neck. Himiko ran to Junkrat and hugged him with all her strength, tears of happiness in her eyes.

 **Himiko:** \- I was so scared!

 **Junkrat:** \- ...

 **Himiko:** \- Promise me we'll never leave each other again.

 **Junkrat (smiling):** \- It's promised.

 **Hanzo:** \- You can be proud of yourself. Our victory is total. It is even said that your ship is the only one in the fleet that has no suffered any losses. All the sailors were able to return to their homes.

 **Roadhog:** \- ...

 **Hanzo:** \- Something's wrong?

 **Roadhog:** \- Jamison, can you give us a moment? I would like to speak privately with Hanzo..

 **Junkrat:** \- Of course.

 **Himiko (to Junkrat):** \- Come on. My parents want to meet you.

 **Junkrat:** \- Really? I don't know if...

 **Himiko (taking Junkrat's hands):** \- Don't be shy, come on.

 **Genji:** \- Would you like to go kite-flying on the beach?

 **Little girl (smiling):** \- Yes, a lot.

The young men left, while Roadhog sat down. For 2 long hours, he spoke with Hanzo..

 **Hanzo:** \- I see.

 **Roadhog:** \- I almost had him. This scrape spun through my fingers like an eel.

 **Hanzo:** \- You will have other opportunities, the war is not over yet. Just. To celebrate our victory, I invite you for a drink.

 **Roadhog:** \- With pleasure. By the way, who's that little girl who left with Genji?

 **Hanzo:** \- A Korean orphan that Genji and I rescued in Asan last July by going to help the Imperial Army against the Chinese. The poor little girl lost her parents in the conflict, and as we never had a little sister... I hope this will allow my brother to learn the sense of responsibilities, instead of spending his time in gambling, good-time girls and alcohol.

 **Roadhog:** \- In any case, she is full of energy.

 **Hanzo:** \- Yes. She affectionately calls me "Uncle Hanzo" and considers Genji to be her older brother.

 **Roadhog:** \- And what's her name?

 **Hanzo:** \- Hana, Hana Song.

 **Roadhog:** \- Very nice name...

The two men went to drink in town where they spent the whole evening in a bar. Meanwhile, at Himiko's, Junkrat was making the meet of his future in-laws over dinner in the large family home on the outskirts of the city. If Himiko's mother, Sakura Watanabe, was a gentle woman and appreciated Jamison, her father, Akiro Watanabe, on the other hand, was not particularly enthusiastic about giving his daughter's hand to a foreigner, and what's more, a Westerner. Junkrat was sitting in front of Himiko's father, while Himiko, a cat on her lap, was sitting in front of her mother. Overlooked by a print depicting a tiger ready to pounce, Junkrat walked through a minefield: a single misstep and the wonderful story he lived with Himiko would immediately be burst into millions of pieces.

**Music:[Family Dinner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8TQQFk8ZFDA)**

**Akiro (shooting Junkrat with his eyes):** \- And then. What do you do for a living, Jamison?

 **Jamison (tossing his bowl of noodles):** \- For now, I'm in the... pyrotechnics. I work in a powder factory as a foreman.

 **Himiko:** \- But it's temporary. Jamie's going to start his own business.

 **Akiro:** \- Oh, I get it. Me too, at the beginning, my first job was sh-...

 **Himiko (slightly annoyed):** \- Dad...

 **Sakura (attempting to relax the atmosphere):** \- But by the way, Jamison, tell us about where you live.

 **Jamison (smiling):** \- Oh, it's a beautiful place, with cherry trees, bamboos... I'm currently sharing a house with a friend on the outskirts of town.

 **Akiro (taking a slice of sashimi):** \- Really?

 **Himiko:** \- This is just a friend of a certain age suffering from asthma. Jamison is very committed to family values: caring for his elders is a duty for him.

 **Jamison:** \- Rest assured, I save every month to find a new home as soon as possible.

 **Akiro:** \- Well, you have a sense of saving. But where exactly do you plan to buy?

 **Jamison:** \- Well, I'm thinking about the countryside. Real estate in the city is unfortunately inaccessible for the cash-strapped.

 **Akiro (taking a cup of sake):** \- A house in the middle of the fields, as it is country...

 **Sakura:** \- Well, I think it's a very suitable place to raise children.

At once, Akiro and Junkrat swallowed the wrong way and then began to cough heavily. Akiro spit out his sake while Junkrat spit out his chopsticks with his stomach. His last flew along the table.

 **Junkrat:** \- Uh...This is a little early to think about this, isn't it?

 **Akiro (furious):** \- Indeed. We just started eating...

 **Sakura (whispering furiously):** \- Akiro!

 **Jamison (putting his forearm on the table):** \- What do you mean by that?

 **Himiko:** \- Dad. The real estate to the countryside is very attractive.

 **Akiro (pointing Junkrat with his chopsticks):** \- For someone of his race, yes.

 **Junkrat (angry):** \- MY RACE?

 **Chef (entering the room):** \- Dinner is served!

The waiters put the dishes on the table, then left.

 **Chef (saluting):** \- Bon-appétit!

 **Akiro (taking a lobster dish):** \- So, I imagine that the only grandchildren that are going to be given to me are going to be...

 **Junkrat (taking a plate of roast chicken):** Hafus (= Japanese term for "half-breeds"). Yes.

 **Sakura (to Junkrat):** \- Not there is anything wrong with that. (in a harsh tone to her husband) Isn't it, Akiro?

 **Akiro:** \- Oh no, no. Of course not. (opening the lobster with a knife) Assuming your nest doesn't become a bunch of thugs.

 **Junkrat (snatching a chicken drumstick):** \- No, rest assured. Rather than let them paint the town red or, we prefer (biting the chicken leg) sending them to boarding school with the monks!

 **Himiko:** \- Jamie, please!

 **Akiro (stinging an meat ball):** \- I did it only for her own good.

 **Himiko:** \- Dad!

 **Jamison (deboning chicken):** \- Oh, your choice: kindergarten or temple with prayer and meditation!

 **Akiro:** \- You can't understand, you're not his father!

 **Himiko (covering her eyes):** \- Oooh...

The argument continued. Akiro cut the shark with a chopper while Junkrat reduced the chicken's bones to dust, both chaining the sake cups one after the other as the pieces of food flew along the table.

 **Sakura (disappointed):** \- It's so nice to have the family reunited for dinner.

Suddenly, Junkrat and Akiro stood up, staring at each other, grabbed the pig's feet in the center of the table, and then fired violently at them. The shock was so strong that the pig flew through the air.

 **Sakura:** \- Akiro!

 **Himiko:** \- Jamie!

Junkrat: - Himiko!

 **Akiro:** \- Himiko!

 **Himiko:** \- Mommy!

 **Sakura:** \- Akiro!

 **Cat:** \- Meow!

The pig fell back and crashed violently on the table. A heavy silence then fell. Sad, Himiko got up, looked hard at Junkrat and his father, and then left the table.

**Music:[The Last of Us (You and Me)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2NdE3axvfI)**

HImiko went up to her room sobbing. Junkrat greeted his ex-future in-laws and then left the house, Sakura shot her husband with a black look. Considering that everything was screwed, Junkrat went to drown his sorrow in a bar. 1 hour later, he was joined by Himiko's father, coming out of an argument with his wife.

 **Junkrat:** \- What do you want?

 **Akiro (laying money on the counter):** \- The same thing.

 **Junkrat:** \- Another bottle.

Akiro took a cup of sake and then spoke to Junkrat...

 **Akiro:** \- You have an explosive temperament. That's a good thing.

 **Junkrat:** \- In the "angry" genre, you're not bad either.

 **Akiro (drinking a cup of sake):** \- Look, I'd like to apologize for my conduct earlier. I know it is unworthy of me to treat a guest like this. What's more, my daughter's promise.

 **Junkrat:** \- No, it's me, I got carried away... I guess it's because I'm White that you don't want me to marry your daughter?

 **Akiro:** \- I don't like Westerners very much, especially the English. They are arrogant, they think they are superior to us, some still see us as midgets painting prints... I don't mean to offend you.

 **Junkrat:** \- There is no harm... If it makes you feel any better, I don't carry them in my heart either. In their eyes, we Australians are plagued, criminals, prostitutes... People who we wanted to get rid of for good by sending them to populate a distant and unknown land, and then try to forget. (looking at yourself in the glass) My mother died of pneumonia when I was 15, and my father died in a bar brawl a few months later. Since then, I've been survived...

 **Akiro:** \- Forgive me, if I had known...

 **Junkrat:** \- I don't blame you. I imagine that in your eyes, I'm not really the ideal son-in-law, especially for Himiko...

 **Akiro:** \- Himiko is the apple of my eye. I only want her happiness, but I want a good husband for her. Sure, I've seen that you have the attention to start a home, but will you be there for her when she needs it? What proves to me that you will not suddenly disappear once she is expecting a child?

**Music:[You Can Become A Hero - My Hero Academia's OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n608d8oQiSM)**

**Junkrat:** \- I came home from the war without a scratch as I promised her on the day I left. It's a good start, isn't it?

 **Akiro (smiling):** \- Indeed. (raising his glass) Let's toast!

 **Junkrat:** \- Cheers!

The two men went on glass after glass, and then alcohol did its work. When the bar closed at 2 a.m., they came out completely drunk staggering, arm-in-arm zigzagging along the way.

 **Junkrat:** \- I forced too much on the bottle or what? Looks like there's a nine-tailed fox sitting on the side of the road.

 **Kitsune:** \- No, Jamison. I do exist, and yes, you've had too much to drink. You and your friend better get home soon. But beware of bad encounters.

The kitsune disappeared while climbing on a building.

 **Akiro:** \- "Bad encounters"? Rubbish! Nagasaki is the safest city in Kyushu! Let's get through that bridge, we'll get home faster.

 **Junkrat:** \- Good idea.

Junkrat and Akiro entered the bridge. Out of the mist, a group of bandits came to meet them, armed with knives.

 **Akiro:** \- What do you want from us? Get out of the way!

 **Bandit:** \- Your money! Fast!

 **Junkrat:** \- One second.

Junkrat opened his bag, then pulled out small balls which he threw to the ground. A huge smokescreen then blinded the attackers. Junkrat tried to pull out the revolver he was hiding in his coat, but Akiro dissuaded him by telling him that it would disturb the sleep of the inhabitants and risk attracting attention. He then took out of his jacket 2 tantos (Japanese daggers) and gave one to Junkrat. The two men then stabbed their assailants, still blinded by smoke, and threw their bodies into the river.

 **Junkrat:** \- And that's the job. And without any witnesses.

 **Akiro:** \- I suggest we take a jinrikisha (Japanese rickshaw).

 **Junkrat:** \- Yes, I can't feel my legs.

Junkrat and Akiro climbed into a rickshaw, then returned home, Akiro offering Junkrat hospitality for the night. At the same time, Sakura comforted Himiko in tears, her head resting on her mother's lap.

 **Himiko:** \- It's over, Dad will never want Jamie to marry me. Worse, he will surely pressure him to lose his job.

 **Sakura:** \- Don't say that. Your father always had a bad temper. By tomorrow, he will have calmed down and everything will be back to normal.

 **Himiko:** \- He was so angry when he left, I hope...

At the same time, Junkrat returned to the house with Akiro. Upon hearing them enter, Himiko and his mother descended. Completely drunk, both men were hairless, smelled of alcohol and had trouble standing up. Akiro lined up a few words in which he announced that the incident was close, and, since Junkrat had saved his life and fought alongside him, he granted him the hand of Himiko. Happy, Himiko thanked his father, hugged Junkrat tightly and led him to her room. Akiro went to bed with his wife. A few days later, the wedding was celebrated, and Junkrat moved with Himiko to a small house in a small village not far from Nagasaki, Junkrat having also left his job to set up his own fire shop. If the marriage was a success, the honeymoon, on the other hand, a little less, Junkrat having suffered a sexual breakdown due to stress. Disappointed that he could not defrost his wife, a deep sense of shame then invaded him. He stood hunched at the edge of bed, staring at the floor, sad. Himiko gently passed her arms around his neck, then whispered sweet words in his ear, reassuring him that this event did not matter to her, that the mere fact of being able to share an intimate moment with him was more than enough for her happiness, and that they would have many other opportunities. Junkrat then took Himiko's hands in his, then he let her kiss his ears and neck. He then turned around and passed his hands from the back of Himiko. He gradually lowered his hands to Himiko's buttocks, stroking her back, while she squeezed his head against her chest. The two lovers then spent the rest of the night cuddling each other before falling asleep, Himiko's cat was sleeping deep in a corner of the room. Junkrat's small business made a lot of good, and the young couple sank peaceful days. A few months later, on the other side of the sea, a clandestine operation took place to see the light of day.

**Music:["Welcome to the Spendopticon" - Moxxi's Heist DLC | Borderlands 3 Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5fKXqUyAIY)**

**China, Beijing, 11:00 p.m.**

The whole city was plunged into darkness. Jumping from roof to roof, two dark silhouettes fully dressed as ninjas reached an imposing heavily guarded building.

 **Hanzo:** \- Our target is on the top floor. I'm covering your back.

 **Genji:** \- Understood. Security is high, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

 **Hanzo:** \- Remember: only use your blade as a last resort. These men are just doing their job.

 **Genji:** \- I'll do my best. Wish me luck.

Genji leaped from the roof, climbed the building and then entered through a window.

 **Hanzo (banding his bow):** \- Good luck.

Genji sneaked into the building like a shadow, taking care to avoid the guards. His steps smothered by the luxurious carpets, he moved as silently as a mouse into the furniture. The furniture was luxurious, adorned with silk curtains, marble statues and master paintings. The minutes passed as Genji passed through the corridors illuminated with incandescence lamps. Hearing two guards approaching, he hid at the corner of a wall, slightly pulling his sword out of his sheath with his thumb, ready to use it. The two guards passed without noticing him. Genji continued, stopped in front of a door which he looked at secretly through the keyhole before slowly entering the room. The furniture was luxurious, leaving no doubt as to the wealth of its owner. The chimney fire crackled, while comfortably slumped in an armchair just across the street, a man was asleep. Genji entered, gently took out his wakizashi (little katana), and then passed it slowly under the man's neck. Feeling the cold blade on his neck, he then awoke.

 **Genji:** \- One scream, and you're dead. Understood?

The man nodded, tastes of sweat flowing down his forehead.

 **Genji:** \- Well, get up slowly.

The man got up, spreading his hands, Genji immediately placed him against the wall and then handcuffed him. He then took him out of the room, keeping his blade on his neck, ready to slit his throat. The two men advanced into the corridors, when suddenly two guards appeared. The guards put Genji in the game by ordering him to release his hostage. Genji put away his sword when suddenly an arrow cracked theair, broke the window and crashed into the knee of one of the guards. He dropped his gun, screaming in pain, while his colleague fired. With a quick and precise gesture, Genji deflected the ball from his katana, which immediately lodged in the guard's shoulder. The gunshot and the screams alerted the entire building. The time was no longer at discretion, but at flight. A group of guards arrived, Genji put away his sword, then threw several shurikens into the arms of his opponents in an end to immobilize them. They retaliated, however, as the gunfire reduced the furniture to smoke. As more guards arrived from all sides, Genji threw a smoke bomb to cover his escape, then ran through the corridors with his hostage while Hanzo slowed his pursuers with arrows. Genji broke a window and then plunged into the Yongding River, his hostage screaming in terror. The guards stopped at the broken window, Genji and the hostage had disappeared on the dark night, as had Hanzo. The hostage tried to rise to the surface, but Genji immediately caught up with him by grabbing him from behind. He dragged him for several feet/meters under the water while he escaped the sight of his pursuers, and then went up to the shore where Hanzo was waiting for him, a lantern in his hand.

 **Hostage (furious):** \- Who are you? What do you want from me? Do you know who I am? You just made a big mistake!

 **Genji:** \- We know very well who you are. It just so happens that we have a mutual friend, a friend who greatly wishes to meet you.

 **Hostage:** \- Who?

 **Hanzo:** \- You'll find out soon.

Genji covered the hostage's head with a canvas bag and knocked him out. The two men went up the stairs, climbed into a diligence with the hostage, and then headed for the port where they boarded a junk. Meanwhile, police officers entered and exited the recently stormed building, a large sign on the gate saying "United-Kingdom of the Great-Britain and Ireland Embassy"

**Tokyo, Shimada Castle, a few days later, 10 a.m.**

In the dojo, dressed in a kimono, Roadhog practiced aikido while chatting with Sojiro Shimada, patriarch of the Shimada clan. It had been more than a year since the two men met regularly, Roadhog going to visit him whenever he had the opportunity. The blows of bokkens (wooden katanas) collided, Sojiro leaving no respite to his opponent, while Roadhog did not give him a gift either.

 **Sojiro (laughing):** \- You are fast, Mako-san. It's been a long time since I've had so much fun.

 **Roadhog (smiling):** \- You too are doing well. (paring a hit) I have rarely seen anyone so vivid. I feel like I'm 20 years younger.

Suddenly, Sojiro dropped his bokken to the ground and held his chest. Realizing that the latter had just made an attack, Roadhog immediately came to his rescue.

 **Roadhog:** \- Is it okay?

 **Sojiro:** \- It's nothing. I have to... I just need to catch my breath.

 **Roadhog:** \- I suggest we stop there for today, you have to rest. Lean on my back.

 **Sojiro:** \- I'm not dead yet. (taking press on Roadhog) Let's go for a cup of tea, it'll do us good.

Roadhog accompanied Sojiro into the garden, with the dojo directly looking outwards. The two friends sat in a suit under a cherry blossom while they were brought tea. Half an hour later, a henchman whispered in Sojiro's ear, Sojiro then left.

 **Sojiro:** \- Come, Mako-san. Our guest of honor has arrived.

**Music:[Maneater - Main Menu Theme Song (Main Title)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAGjddWMScw)**

Roadhog followed Sojiro into the family home. They entered a large room where Hanzo and Genji were waiting for them. The hostage was kneeling, his arms tied behind his back and his head in a canvas bag. Genji removed the bag, the man was thin, tired. He had just spent several days locked in a cage with only food a bowl of rice and water.

 **Sojiro :** \- Mako-san. This is Lord George Walter. Attached to Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland Embassy in China and Counter Admiral of the Royal Navy in the China Sea.

 **Roadhog:** \- Hello again, Georgie.

 **Lord Walter:** \- Mako? What does that mean? I thought you had been...

 **Roadhog:** \- Deported to Australia after being found guilty of smuggling to the House of Lords? That's right, but let's say... I got a remission.

 **Lord Walter:** \- What do you want?

Roadhog (looking close): - YOU. You rat... I was about to be named Commodore, but you denounced me. You refused my generous offer to turn a blind eye to my activities in exchange for a percentage of my earnings. The case went all the way up to the admiral, King Edward VII himself. I was arrested in the middle of a frolic in a brothel in Macao, put in the irons as far as the United Kingdom, imprisoned in the Tower of London, convicted, then deported to Australia. My fortune and my house have been seized by the Crown, I am ruined.

 **Lord Walter:** \- Be happy. Given the disgrace you threw at the entire Royal Navy, you should have been sentenced to death for example. The only reason you were not hanged is because of the honors you received for your participation in the fight against Chinese pirates.

 **Roadhog:** \- And thank you for that. I hope you don't blame me too much for French leaving Australia to now be able to serve under the flag of the country that granted me asylum.

 **Lord Walter:** \- You made a big mistake, Mako. To storm an embassy and forcibly abduct a diplomat is tantamount to a declaration of war.

 **Roadhog (smiling):** \- I doubt it very much. My friends acted without the imperial government being aware of. Officially, this operation never took place, and no one at the embassy knows the names or faces of those who abducted you. And even less their nationality. In other words: no one knows you're here... (cracking his fingers) You may have escaped me in Yalu, but now, I got you.

 **Lord Walter (eyes wide open):** \- So, the captain of the cruiser that attacked my battleship, it was you?

 **Roadhog:** \- Indeed. (squeezing his fist) Sweet dreams, asticot.

Roadhog knocked Lord Walter in the head with a single punch, and he immediately lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground.

**Music:[Maneater OST Scaly Pete vs Mother Shark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWp3a5g44zA)**

**Pacific Ocean, 3 nautical miles off Yaizu, 6 p.m.**

The sun was setting, illuminating the sea with its rays. Roadhog threw anchor of his junk and then removed the bag from Lord Walter's head, the latter with his hands tied behind his back.

 **Roadhog:** \- We've arrived at our destination, Georgie. (catching Lord Walter by the collar of his shirt) It's time to throw a man into the sea.

Roadhog took his victim to the ship.

 **Roadhog:** \- There are mostly mako sharks around here, sometimes hammerheads and bulldogs, see a tiger... (smiling) But in the deep sea, you can find a monster.

Roadhog pulled out a knife and made a deep cut on Lord Walter's right cheek. Blood squirted, then Roadhog pushed his victim overboard. As the latter flowed, his blood gradually diluted in the water, forming a huge red cloud. Attracted by the smell, a disturbing silhouette springs from the abyss. Suddenly Lord Walter felt immense pain and a loss of sensation in his legs, he looked and screamed in pain, his legs had disappeared. Terrified, he looked around and was paralyzed with terror upon discovering the person responsible: a great white shark circled around him. Meanwhile, Roadhog sat comfortably in a sun lounger while drinking a beer, watching the scene carefully. From what he learned during his fishing years on the Australian coast is that white sharks are not usually lovers of human flesh, too low in fat. In principle, they taste a bite of it and go for better prey. Except that a bite is not so innocuous as it sounds... And from time to time, you can meet one who likes appetizers... Lord Walter passed his hands in front of him, went up to the surface, nibbled his ties and then tried to reach the boat, but he was stopped by a shot that struck him on the shoulder. He screamed in pain and then saw Roadhog, armed with a burning Murata rifle. At the same time, a few feet/meters away, the monster's menacing dorsal fin was breaking through the waves, reminding the human being that if on land he can command, at sea, he must bend.

 **Roadhog:** \- Ha-ha-ha. It's cheating, you bastard.

 **Lord Walter:** \- Be cursed, Mako!

Suddenly, the shark appears, its mouth wide open, and croaks Lord Walter like a hamburger, starting at the pool while going up. The monster's sharp teeth crushed the bones and shredded the flesh of its prey while shaking it, while it screamed in terror. Roadhog stood up, his face filled with joy, his beer bottle in his hand, enjoying a scene that sung "Jaws" for an aquatic circus show.

 **Roadhog:** \- Ah, finally the show!

For long minutes, the shark devoured its prey before diving back, leaving behind only a huge pool of blood. Then, a few second later, he jumped out of the water, illuminated by the rays of the sun while crunching Lord Sadler's head before disappearing into the depths. If it had been an aquatic figure competition, it would undoubtedly have obtained a score of 10 unanimously from the jury.

 **Roadhog:** \- A good thing done.

Roadhog took the helm, then returned to Tokyo, while, carpeted in the abyss, the white shark went hunting again.

**Music:[Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "Vu~iran no shinkō" (Villian's Invasion Theme)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ACwKfuzeP8)**

A few hours later, in Nagasaki, Junkrat enjoyed a romantic walk with Himiko on the bay to enjoy the full moon. The two lovers held hands while making small smiles. Suddenly, a group of thugs arrived. The chief, a tall man with a scarred face, addressed Junkrat with a menacing air.

 **Chief yakuza:** \- You! I recognize you!

 **Junkrat (leaning his head to the side when pulling out his tongue):** \- Uh?

 **Chief yakuza:** \- You killed my boys. Their bodies were recovered from the river a few weeks ago.

 **Junkrat:** \- Aaaaaah, yes. The gang of poor ragged who assaulted us the other night on a bridge, me and step-daddy. What do you want?

 **Chief yakuza:** \- Make you pay, dwarf. Unless you agree to give us the pretty lady who accompanies you. With her pretty face, she will make our customers very happy.

 **Junkrat (frowning):** \- The first of you who touches my wife, I rip his balls off. Now, get out of here before I get mad.

The group ria, clearly not taking Junkrat seriously.

 **Chief yakuza:** \- As you wish.

The yakuza took out their wares, Junkrat stood in front of Himiko in order to protect her. One of the yakuza tried to stab Junkrat, but he immediately dodged, pulled out his taito and repeatedly stabbed his attacker in the stomach. He then avoided the attack of another yakuza and then jumped by slicing his throat with a clear and precise gesture.

 **Yakuza:** \- Damn, but stop moving!

Junkrat avoided the attacks of his opponents without great difficulty, his small size and speed being his greatest strength. One by one, he killed each of his attackers. But, intoxicated by the battle, he did not notice that the chief had disappeared. It was then that he heard Himiko screaming, the Yakuza chief grabbing her by the arm.

 **Himiko (struggling):** \- No! Let me go!

 **Junkrat:** \- Release my wife immediately, you bastard!

 **Chief Yakuza:** \- Okay, you won.

Chief Yakuza violently pushed Himiko towards Junkrat, who immediately opened his arms to catch up with her. Then he heard a gunshot. Himiko collapsed in his arms, losing consciousness. Shocked, Junkrat watched the Yakuza chief put his still-smoking revolver in his jacket before running away.

**Music:[Risen From the Ashes - 20 - Shadow Warrior 2013 OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GimDJUcL0_I)**

Junkrat fell to his knees, clutching Himiko tightly in his arms while stroking her hair..

 **Junkrat:** \- Everything's going to be fine, honey. Hold on.

 **Himiko:** \- Forgive me, Jamie, it's my fault. I shouldn't have insisted on doing this walk. We should have gone straight home after the fireworks... It's all my fault...

 **Junkrat:** \- Don't say that! We'll do lots of more walks, and we'll see lots of more fireworks! I promise you that!

 **Himiko (smiling):** \- I love you.

Himiko slowly closed her eyes while loosening her embrace, and then her hand fell to the ground. Tears then flow from Junkrat's blue eyes as the rain fell, wetting the hair of the two lovers.

 **Junkrat:** \- Himiko? Himiko! Stay with me!

But it was too late, Himiko was no longer. Junkrat shook his beloved's head tightly against his heart while weeping in despair, his cries getting lost in the night while the rain read his blond hair. Attracted by the shot, the police finally arrived, finding a Junkrat upset and shot. The funeral that took place a few days later was struck by a heavy silence, grief was in all hearts. As was customary, Himiko was cremated and her urn carried into the family tomb. Junkrat, who had not uttered a word until then during the funeral vigil, ceremony and cremation, then turned to Himiko's parents, knelt, head face down, his forehead almost touching the ground, and then begged for their forgiveness for not being able to protect their only daughter, tears in her eyes and clenched teeth. They agreed, saying that Junkrat had done everything he could to save her. Junkrat then escorted them to the family home so that they could grieve. A few days later, at sunset, Genji came to find Junkrat at home, the latter, sitting alone in the middle of the living room and wearing the white kimono he wore at the funeral, watching his wedding photos spread out on a coffee table next to a half-opened bottle of sake.

**Music:[One Piece Original SoundTrack-VerySoon,The Answer WillBe There](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COXQ9MWrMZ8)**

**Genji:** \- Jamison?

 **Junkrat:** \- ...

 **Genji:** \- Roadhog is not with you?

 **Junkrat:** \- I told him I wanted to stay alone. He must be with your father and Hanzo right now.

Genji sat in front of Junkrat.

 **Genji:** \- I can assure you that all Nagasaki police are doing everything they can to arrest him.

Junkrat then raised his head and took a sip, his eyes filled with rage that it looked as if flames sprang from his eyes.

 **Junkrat:** \- And then what? With his high-position support, he will benefit from a comfortable cell with a view of the sea before coming out white as snow in a few years. (drinking another sip) I don't care about the police.. Himiko will not rest as long as her murderer continues to breathe.

 **Genji:** \- Jami-

 **Junkrat (violently resting the bottle on the table):** \- If you don't want to help me, I understand. I'll just do it myself.

 **Genji:** \- That's not the point, I just want you to know that as soon as you take this path, there will be no turning back... You're going to lose everything.

 **Junkrat:** \- I've already lost everything. The love of my life died in my arms, and the cause is still running... I want him to die.

 **Genji:** \- Are you sure?

 **Junkrat:** \- Yes.

 **Genji (looking down):** \- In this case...

**Music:[Death And Sacrifice - 9 - Shadow Warrior 2013 OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3b5hYNQDDM)**

Junkrat changed, then Genji accompanied him in the Nagasaki slums where they then entered a misguided bar called "The Fugu". Genji spoke to the bartender, and then they went to a room in the basement. Junkrat then went shirtless, sat down in a suit on the tatami, removed his kimono and then defied his ponytail before putting his long blonde hair on his shoulders. Genji in turn sat down and then got needles, which he dipped in various small bottles.

**Tokyo, 8 p.m., family home of the Shimadaclan, at the same time.**

**Roadhog:** \- I'm very worried about Jamison. He's been wallowing in silence since Himiko's funeral. I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid...

 **Hanzo:** \- Calm down, Genji went to see him. Everything should be sorted out in the near world.

 **Roadhog:** \- I trust... Any news about the investigation?

 **Sojiro:** \- The police are doing everything they can, but if Jamison-san's description of the assailant made to investigators is true, then it will be very difficult to bring him down. He is the leader of the Matsuo clan, the Yakuza who rule the underworld of Nagasaki.

 **Roadhog:** \- Dangerous people?

 **Hanzo:** \- Very dangerous. They organize and control illegal gambling games as well as prostitution throughout Nagasaki. Those who dare to rub shoulders with them disappear without a trace.

 **Roadhog:** \- I hope Genji can reason with him. Jamison was always a hothead, if he ever came to attack them...

 **Hanzo:** \- Genji will find the right words. Him and Jamison have been very close since his marriage to Himiko, he will make him hear reason.

 **Roadhog:** What if things go wrong? If Genji doesn't succeed. You won't be able to intervene?

 **Sojiro:** \- Unfortunately, no. My clan's sphere of influence is limited to Tokyo. Intervening in Nagasaki would be like starting a war... But I have complete confidence in Genji, he will bring Jamison back to his reason.

 **Roadhog:** \- I hope you're right... By the way, how do you recognize a Yakuza?

Hanzo lifted the left sleeve from his kimono and showed his arm to Roadhog. A huge blue dragon tattoo went down from the shoulder to the wrist.

 **Roadhog:** \- ...

 **Sojiro:** \- Tattooing is an extremely poorly perceived art in our country. It has been prohibited by law since 1872. Wearing one makes a mark on your belonging to the criminal world, prompting rejection from the rest of the population.

**Nagasaki, lower-neighborhoods, "The Fugu" bar, at the same time.**

Several hours had passed, the moon was now high in the sky. Genji had finished his work. He rested the needle full of ink while Junkrat stood up, his back lit by the lamps. Now his back was covered with a huge tattoo depicting a Japanese demon's head wearing devil horns, dark eyes, a glow in the pupils straight out of hell, as well as a large mouth with sharp teeth, all surrounded by pink cherry flowers and waves..

 **Genji:** \- How do you feel?

 **Junkrat (related hair):** \- Better than ever, I felt no pain.

Junkrat and Genji got dressed, then they left the establishment before disappearing into the dark alleys. A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the entrance to the Matsuo clan HQ. Two men were stationed at the entrance.

 **Yakuza:** \- What do you want?

 **Junkrat:** \- We want to see your boss. Mr. Ryu Matsuo.

 **Yakuza:** \- Do you have an appointment?

 **Junkrat (smiling):** \- Of course.

Genji took out his sword and then decapitated the two men in a flash, the men collapsing in a pool of blood while their heads rolled on the ground. Genji then wiped his sword.

 **Junkrat:** \- Thank you for your help, Genji. I'm going to go it alone.

 **Genji (ranging his sword):** \- Are you sure? You don't know how much they're in there.

 **Junkrat (taking a look inside his kimono):** \- Everything will be fine. You can wait for me here, I should be back in an hour.

 **Genji:** \- All right.

Junkrat opened the door.

 **Genji:** \- Jamison.

 **Junkrat (turning his head):** \- Yes?

 **Genji:** \- Be careful, and good luck.

 **Junkrat:** \- Thank you Genji.

Junkrat entered the building and closed the doors behind him, while Genji stood guard at the entrance, his hand on the handle of his katana concealed in his green kimono, ready to draw in case reinforcements were to arrive.

**Music:[Yakuza 0 OST - 34 t u s k](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHpx3JNDS5M)**

Junkrat entered a large hall where a dozen yakuzas had gathered.

 **Yakuza:** \- You won't go any further, kid..

 **Junkrat:** \- No matter how much you are on my way... (screaming) IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN A FEW COCKROACHES TO STOP ME!

 **Yakuza:** \- He doesn't have his whole head. He's crazy!

 **Another Yakuza:** \- You don't stand a chance, boy!

 **Junkrat:** \- None of you come to my ankle... NOW, OUT OF MY WAY, SHITBAGS!

Junkrat threw himself into the scrum, screaming, jumped like a kangaroo, then fired a powerful kick into the yakuza's face, knocking him out. He fell back with his feet together, avoided an attack, and then violently struck his opponent's crotch, which then fell to his knees. He grabbed his head with both hands and then broke his jaw with a knee, squirting blood and teeth on the floor. The fight continued. As Genji had taught him, Junkrat took advantage of his small jig to easily avoid the attacks while turning the strength of his opponents against them, no hesitating to use low blows to make his opponents bite the dust, such as punching in the hazelnuts and kicking in the shins. Once the hall was emptied of any enemy presence, Junkrat took the stairs and walked up the floors, crushing the side in his path, using his taito to slit the throats of his enemies, repainting the walls of blood. His fighting style was impossible to read by his opponents because he was unpredictable: he could change tactics with a snap of his finger, preferring attack, sometimes defense. Despite his small size, he was extremely fast and was able to leap very high, which allowed him to climb on his opponent's shoulders and then grab his neck with his legs before propelling him violently to the ground by breaking his neck. And when there were far too many enemies, Junkrat would pull out of his kimono short-wick bombs of his manufacture, which he then threw at his enemies, turning them into human torches. Screams of terror spread throughout the building as a fire broke out, with flames gradually invading the floors. Junkrat had now turned into a demon, a blood thirsty, ruthless, thirsty demon with a voracious appetite: every man with the misfortune to cross his path perished in excruciating suffering. As he climbed the floors, Junkrat emptied the rooms he passed through from their occupants, leaving behind only a bloody trail of corpses, blood, and destruction.

**Music:[Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - "De hisa no pinchi" (Threat Incoming)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5OXiyqECfI)**

45 minutes later, he finally arrived in the last room with walls lined with prints, chandeliers illuminating the room. The clan leader, Ryu Matsuo, sat in a suit, the kimono on his shoulders and his sword seeded to his left, meditating.

 **Ryu Matsuo:** \- You've come this far, congratulations.

 **Junkrat (squeezing the fist):** \- Shit it down, misfit. I'm going to slaughter you carefully.

Ryu Matsuo got up taking his sword, then threw his black kimono on the floor, revealing his back tattoo: a viper amid the tall grasses. His left cheek bore a huge scar.

 **Junkrat:** \- Ryu Matsuo, "the viper of Kyushu". Native to the island of Okinawa, in the Ryukyu Archipelago.

 **Ryu Matsuo (turning):** \- I see that you are well informed about me. Jamison Fawkes, "The Demon of the South Seas", from the British prison island of Australia, in the South Pacific. With your friend Mako Rutledge, everyone calls you "the golden-haired Yokais".

**Music:[Boku no Hero Academia OST #03: My Hero Academia Main Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jIXcSxBP7U)**

Junkrat in turn threw his purple kimono on the floor, revealing his tattoo. The two men were now facing each other, staring at each other in the eye. Each cracked the bones of his fingers and neck, slowly pulled out his katana and then laid his sheath before putting himself in a combat position. The two men rushed at each other, and then the blades of their katanas clashed. They pushed each other away for a few seconds, each trying to break the other's guard, and then walked away. They then circled in a circle while gauging each other's gaze, then attacked again. Neither of them held back, while taking care to dodge attacks: the blades of their swords were so sharp that a single wound could be fatal. Determined to avenge Himiko's death, Junkrat gave everything he had. He dodged and appeared the blows while counter-attacking immediately, leaving no time for his enemy to blow. For 10 long minutes, the clashes of the blades broke the silence of the room, while sparks came out of friction between the two katanas. Filled with anger, Junkrat let the burning flame nestled deep in his heart consume him. Shaking the yellow handle of his sword with two hands, each of his blows was as fierce as the fire. Suddenly, Ryu Matsuo pulled out his revolver and shot Junkrat at point-blank range, but he narrowly escaped a few inches/centimeters at the last moment. The ball grazed Junkrat's cheek before lodged in the wall while he pierced his belly with his sword. Ryu Matsuo dropped his revolver and his sword on the ground and Junkrat pushed him away with his foot, then fell to his knees, his hand on his wound.

 **Junkrat (wiping his sword):** \- I should have known, you should never expect a man who does not hesitate to shoot a young girl in the back in cold blood fights with honor.

Ryu Matsuo spat out a puddle of blood, he had only a few minutes left before he died of haemorrhage.

 **Ryu Matsuo (with a weakened lane):** \- What are you waiting for...? Kill me.

 **Junkrat:** \- With great pleasure.

Junkrat put away his sword, grabbed Ryu Matsuo by the hair and dragged him to the balcony while the fire had now reached the top floor. A few seconds later, a huge noise was heard below. Surrounded by stunned and terrified passers-by, Ryu Matsuo's lifeless body lay on the ground in a huge pool of blood, his skull fractured and his eyes wide open. He had just had a four-story long fall. Bathed in the light of fire, Junkrat contemplated his enemy's corpse from the balcony for a few minutes, then disappeared into the flames. No sooner had Junkrat left the balcony than he met Genji, the latter had just climbed the four floors at full speed.

 **Genji:** \- Jamison?

 **Junkrat:** \- It's over.

 **Genji:** \- Don't hang out here, the police will arrive any minute.

Junkrat handed over his kimono, tied his sword to the belt, and then climbed on Genji's back. Genji exited through the balcony and jumped from roof to roof like a grasshopper before disappearing into the dark night while firefighters did their best to control the fire. A few minutes later, they went down an alley. Junkrat looked at the street, the police were everywhere, it would now be extremely difficult for them to get out without getting caught. Suddenly, a rickshaw arrived, the driver gave 2 Chinese hats to Junkrat and Genji.

 **Driver:** \- Get in, quick!

Surprised but unable to refuse, Junkrat and Roadhog put on the hats, then mounted the rickshaw that drove them out of harm's way through the police checkpoints, Junkrat and Genji going unnoticed by the hats by posing as customers. 30 minutes later, the rickshaw stopped near a secluded house on the docks.

 **Driver:** \- Follow me.

**Music:[Kingdom Hearts II - Dearly Beloved [Extended w/ DL Link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG1pRNQAByI)**

Junkrat and Genji went down, hands on their swords, ready to fight if it were ever a trap. The driver opened the door, then entered. Junkrat and Genji entered in turn, and were struck by surprise in front of the man who was waiting for them.

 **Junkrat:** \- Mr. Watanabe?

 **Akiro:** \- Good evening, Jamison. (saluting Genji) Mr. Shimada.  
Genji greeted Akiro in return.

 **Junkrat:** \- But how?

 **Akiro:** \- I had you followed. The man who brought you here is one of my employees. I knew you wouldn't stand without reacting.

 **Junkrat:** \- I...

 **Akiro:** \- Son, you just kicked the anthill. By killing Ryu Matsuo, the Matsuo clan is now disorganized, violent internal struggles will break out, and this could have serious repercussions throughout Nagasaki...

Junkrat chuckled, realizing that he was coming to do a huge stupid thing. But to his surprise, Akiro greeted him at length.

 **Akiro:** \- However, this will greatly help the police. Disorganized, the yakuza will be very easy to control, and the population will be safe again. And all this, thanks to you.

 **Genji:** \- But, for the police...

 **Akiro:** \- The police chief is a close friend, you will not be worried. However, you and Jamison are in danger, the Yakuza will fall, but in the meantime it will do everything to find those responsible. You have to leave Kyushu leaving the hour. You're going to take one of my trains, it'll take you safely to Tokyo.

 **Junkrat:** \- Mr Watanabe... For Himiko... I...

 **Akiro:** \- Show me your tattoo.

Junkrat complied, he removed his kimono and then showed Akiro his tattoo.

 **Akiro:** \- You wear the Hannya tattoo, the demon of rage, anger, and hatred. And judging by her expression, she symbolizes in you the duality between a deep rage towards the Yakuza and the sadness you feel following the loss of Himiko, while the waves represent your unpredictability... However, I note with joy that the cherry blossoms that surround her symbolize your desire to achieve a better life after facing a tormented past, and the clarity of the blue of her face means that you are still human but living with troubles. So all is not lost. This tattoo does not mark your adherence to a Yakuza but is rather a way for you to exorcise the violence of your emotions.

 **Junkrat:** -...

 **Akiro:** \- I know that you wanted to avenge my daughter, and you succeeded, even by acting outside the law... (smiling) You're stubborn as a mule, that's why she loved you... And you still have the lucky charm she gave you.

 **Junkrat:** \- That's the last thing I have left of her. (squeezing the pendant in his hand) I hope she is happy where she is.

 **Akiro:** \- I'm sure. Even from the heavens, she continues to watch over you. And along with your talisman, Hannya protects you from danger. It's time to go now.

Akiro discreetly drove Junkrat and Genji to the station, hugged Junkrat tightly and thanked Genji.

 **Genji:** \- Mr Watanabe, I have a favour to ask you.

 **Akiro:** \- I'm listening.

 **Genji:** \- There is a little girl to whom Himiko was very attached, she considered her a little sister. Her name is Hana, could you and your wife...

 **Akiro (smiling):** \- We will look after her like our own daughter.

Genji and Junkrat thank Akiro and got in the luxurious wagon... The train departed for Tokyo while Akiro bid them farewell. By the time they arrived in Tokyo a few days later, the news had spread across the country like wildfire. Officially, the Matsuo clan's HQ had been attacked by a rival clan for a dark turf war affair. However, although Junkrat and Genji were not worried by the police,they remained in danger. They were in danger of being be assassinated by the Matsuo clan at any time, as Junkrat's shop and house were set on fire shortly after they left Nagasaki, taking away everything he had built, except a wedding photo he still carried with him. And, a misfortune never arriving alone, the British authorities had found the trail of the two Australians on the run, an officer having recognized Roadhog during an official visit to the Sasebo city arsenal. With Japan categorically refusing to extradite two of its citizens, Britain threatened trade retaliation by putting in place a blockade on British-controlled Southeast Asian shipping routes if it did not deliver them. Faced with such a situation, Junkrat and Roadhog had no choice but to leave Japan in secret aboard a commercial ship bound for China with Genji after a painful farewell to the Watanabe and Shimada families, carrying only their weapons, their clothes and some plant seeds. The vigilant Roadhog had been careful to hide over the years part of his ill-gotten fortune in a Hong Kong bank under an assumed name, money sleeping for years.

**Music:** [Boku No Hero Academia [Original Soundtrack] - Among Kosei Extended](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQOMxALBJrU)

**Hong Kong, November 1884, 6:00 p.m.**

Wearing Chinese clothes to blend in with the crowd, the two men arrived at the bank. Roadhog showed up at the counter. A young girl wearing large round glasses then showed up.

 **Mei:** \- Welcome to the Bank of "the Blue Lotus". What can I do for you?

 **Roadhog:** \- Make a withdrawal.

 **Mei:** \- Your name?

 **Roadhog:** \- Jack Gold.

 **Mei (leafing through the directory):** \- How much would you like to withdraw?

 **Roadhog:** \- Everything.

 **Mei (surprised):** \- Are you sure? It's a hell of a lot, and the streets are not safe at this time...

 **Roadhog:** \- Fear not, we can defend ourselves.

 **Mei:** \- All right. If you'd like to wait for a moment.

Junkrat, Roadhog and Genji sat in the chairs, when an employee arrived and warned Mei that the British army was patrolling the streets to find two fugitives. By posting the description and seeing the portraits on the search poster, Mei immediately understood that these were his clients.. She immediately offered to hide them, after all, Roadhog's fortune had ensured the financial health of the bank for years through usury at prohibitive rates to clients in difficulty and contributed to real estate speculation throughout the island. If they were to be arrested, Roadhog's fortune would be seized, the bank closed for concealment of ill-gotten property and Mei's family ruined and disgraced.

 **Mei:** \- I'm going to hide you in one of our safes. You're going to open an account.

 **Junkrat:** \- To hide us in a safe?

 **Mei:** \- What you put in the safe does not concern me, the discretion is total. To me, you only serve two anonymous numbers. Do you take a safe each or a two-signature account?

 **Junkrat:** \- Do you have big safes? It's that we'd like to be together.

 **Mei:** \- It's quite possible. Sign here, here, and there.

Roadhog signed his name, while Junkrat signed with a simple cross. Mei then led them into the vault.

 **Mei:** \- Here's your safe. I'll pick you up at dawn.

 **Junkrat:** \- Thank you for everything, Miss Zhou.

 **Mei:** \- Wait you wretch, nothing has been planned to open the safes from the inside. If you want Genji to come and open you up, you have to give him a power of attorney.

Mei closed the safe, then left with Genji.

 **Genji:** \- I'm going to spend the evening in an opium den, it'll relax me.

 **Mei (bailing):** \- And I'm going to sleep.

Mei closed the bank and went to bed. 1 hour passed, but...

 **Roadhog:** \- Jamison, I'm hungry. It's unpleasant to feel an empty stomach in a safe.

 **Junkrat:** \- That's right, I'm hungry too... They forgot to give us food... But I don't know if we have the right to open this safe from the inside...

 **Roadhog:** \- Well what, Jamison. It's OUR safe.

With a simple kick, Roadhog pushed down the door of the safe, the hinges of which gave way in a loud noise before falling heavily to the ground. The two friends left the vault and then joined Mei in her upstairs room.

 **Junkrat:** \- Mei?

 **Mei (waking up):** \- Mmmm?

 **Junkrat:** \- It's that... We're hungry.

 **Mei (putting on her glasses):** \- But how did you ?... Well, wait for me downstairs, I'll bring you a little snack.

A little later, Mei joined Junkrat and Roadhog in the vault with a bowl of caramelized pork.

 **Mei:** \- The candle will be used to light you.

Mei saw the safe open, the door littering the floor.

 **Mei:** \- AAAAAAAAH! WHAT A HORROR! A SAFE WITH NO DOOR! (recovering from her spirits) You can't stay in a safe without a door... Anyway, you're gonna have to open another account.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard at the entrance of the bank, the door was tapped heavily.

 **British Soldier:** \- IN THE NAME OF THE CROWN, OPEN!

 **Mei (unlocking a nearby safe):** \- The British! Get in that safe! Come on, quick!

 **Junkrat:** \- Who's that safe?

 **Mei:** \- I don't know, and I don't want to know!

Mei opened the safe, it was filled with precious stones and gold jewelry.

 **Junkrat:** \- Mmmm... I think I'm guessing your client's nationality.

 **Mei:** \- GET IN IT, QUICK!

Junkrat and Roadhog entered the safe, and Mei closed the door.

 **British soldier:** \- SO? YOU OPEN, BY ST. GEORGE!?

 **Mei (locking the safe):** \- That's it, I'm coming!

Mei went to greet the soldiers while Junkrat and Roadhog began to eat.

 **Junkrat:** \- Cut the pork, Mako.

 **Roadhog:** \- ...

 **Junkrat:** \- ...

 **Roadhog:** \- Jamison, I'm going to go ask Mei if she has no spices..

 **Junkrat:** \- No, Mako. Shut up and eat!

 **Roadhog:** \- To say that at the base, we had come to make a withdrawal, and now we are in a safe underground.

 **Junkrat:** \- Shhhh!

At the same time, Mei went down to the vault with four soldiers. The chief then addressed Mei.

 **Chief:** \- Sorry to bother you at such a late hour. But we have orders to search the entire city for two dangerous fugitives.

 **Mei:** \- There are only chests here, and you well know that they are inviolable.

 **Chief:** \- Yes, I will not blame you... Well, we're going... But? (pointing to the empty safe with the finger) WHAT ABOUT THAT?

 **Mei (embarrassed):** \- Well... Uh... Those are thieves who opened the safe and took everything in it...

 **Chief:** \- WHAT?

Red with anger, the chief caught Mei by the collar of her kimono.

 **Chief:** \- THIS IS IT YOUR SAFES INVIOLABILITY??? IT'S THAT I HAVE A SAFE AT YOUR PLACE, ME! (looking at the ceiling) Notice... I only have a few little memories brought back from India... It's sentimental... I'm not going to give you my resume...

 **Soldier:** \- Well let's see.

The chief rested Mei on the ground and then pointed to the chest where Junkrat and Roadhog were located.

 **Chief:** \- Tonight, I'm busy. But tomorrow morning, I'll be back to cancel my account! In the meantime, keep an eye on this safe! What's in it, I care about it!

The soldiers left the bank, while Mei cried against the safe where the two Australians were hiding.

 **Mei:** \- BOO HOO HOO HOO!

 **Roadhog:** \- Do you hear that, Jamison? There's someone on the 36th floor.

 **Junkrat:** \- Are you sure this is the land of jade here?

 **Mei (hitting violently against the safe door):** \- SILENCE! I WANT SILENCE! THE DISCRETION IN MY ACCOUNTS!!!

The night passed, and Genji returned to pick up his friends at dawn.

 **Mei:** \- TAKE THEM FAR FROM HERE! THEY DISGRACED ME, THEY FORCED ME TO LIE ABOUT THE INVIOLABILITY OF MY ESTABLISHMENT! (unlocking the safe) I'm sick of the British!

 **Genji:** \- Avoid shouting, Mei. My head is still burning because of the opium.

Roadhog and Junkrat came out of the safe, collected the money, thanked Mei, and then left the bank with Genji.

 **Mei (using a cup of tea):** \- Finally alone without all these barbarians. What a pleasure to drink in Chinese.

**Music:[Red Dead Redemption 2 - Loading Screen Music Theme 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPEjJJXW_tc)**

The three friends left the bank with bags full of money.

 **Junkrat:** \- Thank you for everything Genji. Are you going back to Japan?

 **Genji:** \- Not yet. I'm going to go hide in Tibet for a few months. This is the last place I would be looking for... How about you?

 **Roadhog:** \- In the only country in this part of the world that is not under European rule.

 **Genji:** \- Good luck my friends.

The three friends separated. A few weeks later, Junkrat and Roadhog arrived in the Kingdom of Siam (present-day Thailand) where they settled. Roadhog's fortune allowed them to have a comfortable lifestyle. But on a rainy day in January 1885, when Junkrat was finishing tattooing Roadhog's back with a great white shark, they knocked on the door of their Bangkok house. Roadhog opened the door with a Thai sword in his hand. A tall man with long, smooth brown hair stood on the doorstep, wearing a blue shirt, a dust cover and a cowboy hat, and engaged the conversation in perfect English.

 **Man:** \- Mrs. Mako Rutledge and Jamison Fawkes?

 **Roadhog:** \- What do you want from them?

 **Man:** \- You can put away this sword. I'm your friend.

 **Roadhog:** \- We don't have any friends... And since when do you offer someone your friendship with two revolvers on your belt?

 **Man:** \- Don't be afraid. They serve me only to ensure my protection, just like you with your sword. My country knows different things with the kingdom we are finding right now... (smiling) But, as they say in my country: "little gifts maintain friendship".

The man plunged his hand into his purse and then pulled out a gemstone the size of a tangerine.

 **Man:** \- This stone is yours if you give me some of your precious time.

 **Junkrat (precious stones full of eyes):** \- Let's at least hear what he said, Mako.

 **Roadhog (distrust):** \- All right. Come in. But no tricks.

The man entered, took off his hat, coat and boots and sat down in suits on the floor of the living room in front of Roadhog while Junkrat finished his tattoo.

 **Man:** \- Very nice tattoo. You have an artist's soul.

 **Junkrat:** \- Thank you.

 **Roadhog:** \- Judging by your accent, you're not from here. Where are you from?

 **Man:** \- From Hue.

 **Roadhog:** \- So you've come all this way from Annam (center of present-day Vietnam) just to meet us?

 **Man:** \- Absolutely. You see, I need people with your... skills to carry out a project that is very close to my heart.

 **Roadhog:** \- Who is?

 **Man:** \- You will know the details in due course. Just know that you will be greatly rewarded. In fact, it seems to me that you do not have much choice. After all, your... "sharp welcome" says a lot about your sense of security. Your friends in the North are like a cobra in a candlestick: you live your life peacefully until the day when in the middle of dinner, when you least expect it, the cobra falls from the candlestick and bites you deadly. And then you realize that he's been watching you all this time, asleep.

The man was just aiming. Junkrat and Roadhog had to make a point: the colonization of Burma by the United Kingdom worried them to the point. Although they had both taken an oath of loyalty to the king, they risked extradition at any time if they were discovered. Although the kingdom of Siam had escaped colonization, it did not have the means to resist militarily a great power like the United Kingdom. They had to find a quick solution before it was too late, and it was standing right in front of them.

 **Junkrat:** \- We're listening.

 **Man:** \- Wonderful. But before I put you into confidence, can I also benefit from your needle stroke?

 **Junkrat (surprised):** \- Of course.

The man went shirtless and then gave his back to Junkrat. While the latter was doing the tattoo, the man explained to the 2 friends the outlines of his plan, and why he specifically needed them. Roadhog met for a moment with Junkrat while the ink dried, and then they gave their answer.

 **Roadhog:** \- We accept your offer.

 **Man:** \- Wonderful, you won't regret it.

 **Junkrat:** \- How did you find us?

The man took a bottle of Snake Wine out of his bag, then filled the glasses.

 **Man:** \- I must admit that crossing Tonkin (northern part of Vietnam) taking advantage of the confusion caused by the war that is currently raging between my country and China is a masterstroke: you avoid having to pass through British Malaysia. However, money has no smell, and pirates never spit for a little easy money: I've made you follow since Tonkin.

 **Roadhog:** \- You went to a lot of trouble, so said.

 **Man:** \- But the game was worth it. Unfortunately, you left Japan before I could get in touch with you in Tokyo. If you hadn't left so hastily, we'd be having this conversation over a good lunch and then I'd have got you out of the Japanese Empire safely. You would have avoided weeks of walking in the Laotian jungle with mosquitoes, tigers, leeches and snakes, and me, an extra week of crossing...

 **Junkrat (to Roadhog):** \- He makes a point there.

 **Man (laying the gemstone on the table):** \- But it doesn't matter. The important thing is that our interview has paid off. (brandishing his glass) To future friendship.

 **Junkrat and Roadhog (brandishing their glasses):** \- Cheers!

The three men toasted, then the man got dressed.

 **Man (giving a letter):** \- Don't be afraid: as soon as you reach Annam, Britain won't be able to hurt you anymore. (putting his hat back) Good luck.

The man left, claiming that urgent matters were awaiting him in the country.

 **Junkrat:** \- I don't trust this guy. He's pretty shady.

 **Roadhog:** \- Neither do I. (looking at the gemstone) But if he had wanted to hurt us, he would have done it a long time ago... And then he took big risks: with the recent occupation of Siam of the city of Luang Prabang in response to the intervention of the French in Tonkin to end the piracy of the Black Pavilions (Chinese pirates), Siam and France are hardly on good terms at the moment... Let's pack our bags, we have to leave within the hour. If he found us here, then the Crown can too.

The two friends packed their bags, quickly sold the house to a bank, and immediately left for the Cambodian border. A few days later, they arrived in Saigon, in the French protectorate of Annam. As they walked on the docks, Roadhog read a paper.

 **Roadhog:** \- According to the title, the boat should not be far away... Ah, here it is.

 **Junkrat:** \- Well, he saw the big way.

The ship named "Charybde" was nothing more than a brand-new gunboat. And according to the document attached to the title, it could be handled by only 3 people. According to the document, such a feat had been made possible by the ingenuity of a mysterious Dutch engineer whose name was kept secret. With Junkrat and Roadhog only 2, they had to find a third crew member. Unfortunately, after hours of searching the bars of the port in search of a sailor, no one wanted to bring themselves to join them, their status as wanted fugitives having unfortunately spread to all the ports of Southeast Asia via the search posters. The sun then set, sitting on crates, Junkrat and Roadhog had given up hope, when suddenly they heard screams.

**Music:[Keep Them Safe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12UHe-AQ2BM)**

About 10 feet/meters away, a dismissal was under way: the captain of a ship named "Nessy" flying the British flag threw overboard the luggage of a young, puny sailor who merged into an apology from the docks. Strangely, the latter had a strangely flute track for his age.

 **Sailor:** \- Captain! Please! Give me a chance!

 **Captain (furious):** \- Like hell it is! You cheated on me for months, you cheated on us all! You're the shame of the merchant navy! I never want to see you again!

 **Matelot (kneeling):** \- Please, I absolutely need this job! I know I did something wrong, but you would surely have refused to take me with you if I had told you the truth. (tears in the eyes) Mercy! Just take me for the return trip, I would do anything! Laundry, deck bricking, cleaning, cooking, anything you want!

 **Captain:** \- Surely not! Get out of the way to London! Here! Your paycheck!

The captain threw an envelope full of banknotes that fell into a puddle.

 **Sailor:** \- Oh no!

The sailor picked up the wet envelope, dried IT as well as he could by shaking IT and then opened it..

 **Sailor:** \- But... It's not enough to go home! I won't even be able to afford a place in third class!

 **Captain:** \- Well you just have to skim the bars and brothels to offer your pretty little ass to the French and the Yellows! Maybe by spreading your thighs wide enough, you can afford a place at the bottom of the hold, with rats! (to the crew) Let's anchor, guys!

The ship raised anchor, spewed black smoke from its chimney, and then dropped the moorings. With tears in the eyes, the sailor chased the ship, running with a suitcase in each hand, passing Junkrat and Roadhog stunned without paying any attention to them.

 **Sailor:** \- No! I'm begging you! Don't leave me here! Please! Come back!

The poor sailor pursued the ship to the end of the pier, begging it to stop, to no avail. Suddenly, he stumbled upon a rope and fell heavily face down on the icy cobblestones, his two suitcases opening, spreading his clothes in plain sight. By the time he raised his head, the ship was gone. His face filled with rage and tears in his eyes, he grabbed a stone and threw it into the sea.

 **Sailor: -** YOU BASTARDS! (hitting the ground with his little fist) Damn!

The sailor put away his clothes, closed his suitcases, then went to sit on a mooring bitte before bursting into tears as he plunged his face into his hands.

 **Sailor:** \- What will become of me?

Surprised and shocked by what they had just seen, Junkrat and Roadhog came to meet the sailor.

 **Sailor:** \- What do you want from me?

 **Junkrat:** \- Uh... Are you sure you're okay?

 **Sailor:** \- Wonderful. I just lost my job and I'm stuck thousands of miles from home in a country I don't know.

 **Roadhog:** \- Why did the captain fired you, kid?

The sailor raised his head, revealing an extremely soft face, almost that of a doll. He defied his ribbon and then opened the top of his uniform, frowning, revealing his chest.

 **Sailor:** \- Does this answer your question?

 **Junkrat:** \- Holly shit.

 **Roadhog:** \- Damn it then.

Junkrat and Roadhog came to a huge surprise: what they believed to be a sailor with an androgynous voice and body was in fact nothing more than a young brunette with short hair and brown eyes.

 **Sailor:** \- What's going on? You've never seen a girl before?

 **Roadhog:** \- Yes. But sailor girls, never.

 **Sailor girl:** \- Well, consider me a pioneer.

 **Junkrat:** \- So he fired you because you...

 **Sailor girl:** \- Because I pretended to be a boy for months so I could earn some money as a sailor on a cargo ship? Yes... Now that this is clarified, what do you want?

**Music:[Light One Candle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6apXSQKB9EU)**

**Roadhog:** \- Well, we're looking for someone like you...

 **Sailor girl:** \- So, I prefer to warn you right away: I set the price, we do this in a hotel, and you rent the room. And if you ever get violent or try to leave without paying, I scream. And no, I'm not making a threesome plan.

 **Junkrat:** \- Huh? No, no, no, no, no! We weren't talking about that! (fixing the girl's chest) Although...

Roadhog immediately slapped the back of Junkrat's head.

 **Junkrat:** \- Ouch!

 **Roadhog:** \- Sorry. What this moron means is that we would need a sailor. And we pay very well.

 **Sailor girl:** \- Really? Are you sincere?

 **Roadhog:** \- Wooden cross, cross of iron.

The sailor girl's face lit up with joy. For her, it was Heaven that sent her Junkrat and Roadhog. She jumped at their necks and then kissed them each in turn on the cheek. With hearts spinning around his head, Junkrat was confused by the girl's kiss.

 **Sailor girl:** \- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it! When are we leaving?

 **Roadhog (taking the sailor's luggage):** \- Immediately.

 **Sailor girl:** \- Okay! Where's your boat?

 **Junkrat (gaga):** \- Th-... There.

The entire crew now boarded, the ship lifted anchor and immediately set sail. The deckhand stood alongside Junkrat and Roadhog in the cockpit.

 **Sailor girl:** \- Where are we going?

 **Junkrat:** \- In South America.

 **Sailor girl:** \- Are we going to get some goods?

 **Roadhog (holding the rudder):** \- Somehow, yes.

 **Sailor girl:** \- I'm so excited. I've never been to the Americas.

 **Roadhog:** \- That's good, neither are we.

 **Sailor girl:** \- Great! It's going to be like a great adventure!

 **Junkrat:** \- By the way. We do not know presented: I'm Jamison Fawkes, and he's Mako Rutledge...

 **Sailor girl (smiling):** \- Enchanted! My name is Lena, Lena Oxton! Thank you again for recruiting me, I don't know what I would have become without you.

 **Roadhog:** \- So do we. Without you, we'd still be stuck in this country. (looking at his pocket watch) You and Jamison would do well to go to sleep, we have a long way to go. Jamison will guide you to your cabin.

 **Lena:** \- All right, Captain. Good night!

Junkrat guided Lena to the crew quarters, and they both fell asleep in their respective cabins. Hours passed as the ship continued towards the Indian Ocean. The sky was filled with stars while the moon reflected in the sea. From time to time Roadhog consulted a sea map, holding the rudder in one hand and drinking a bottle of Scorpion Wine from the other while gazing at the horizon. Then he looked again at the precious stone that the man had given them a few days earlier.

 **Roadhog:** \- I hope for you that you are a man of his word, Gérard Lacroix.

**To be continued...**


End file.
